NOW I LOVE YOU
by NoVizH19
Summary: Itachi yang sedang patah hati bertemu dengan Naruto yang juga sedang patah hati/ akhir seperti apakah yang akan dihadapi Itachi, Naruto dan Sasuke? / warning inside/ Pair: ItafemNaru, SasufemNaru, SasuHina, Itakyuu, KyuuIno. RnR please LAST CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Disebuah ruangan yang merupakan Ballroom hotel berbintang. Saat ini dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang mengenakan pakaian terbaik mereka.

Mereka adalah tamu undangan di acara pernikahan putra pertama dari keluarga Namikaze. Salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha yang memiliki perusahaan Namikaze corps.

Namikaze Kyuubi nama putra pertama dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Yamanaka Ino. Putri salah satu rekan bisnis keluarganya. Pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah perjodohan dan juga bertujuan untuk menyatukan kedua bisnis keluarga.

Semua orang yang menjadi tamu undangan di acara pesta pernikahan itu terlihat kagum. Mereka juga ikut berbahagia atas pernikahan ini. Semua orang ikut larut dalam euforia kebahagiaan dari dua keluarga yang menyatu malam itu.

Namun diantara mata mata yang memandang kagum dan bahagia kearah kedua pengantin yang menjadi raja dan ratu malam itu. Terdapat sepasang mata onyx kelam yang memandang kearah pengantin dengan tatapan sendu dan dipenuhi luka. Tatapan yang seharusnya tidak ada dihari yang membahagiakan itu.

Sosok yang berdiri disudut ruangan tersebut terus memandang kearah pasangan pengantin baru. Lebih tepatnya kearah mempelai pengantin pria dengan tatapan terluka.

Uchiha Itachi adalah nama pria tersebut. Pria dengan tatapan mata yang dipenuhi luka malam itu.

Pria berusia 28 tahun itu malam ini mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja hitam serta celana bahan yang juga berwarna hitam. Kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang berwarna putih. Berdiri di sudut ruangan sambil sesekali menenggak wine yang ada ditangannya. Matanya tak pernah beralih dari sang mempelai pria yang sedang menyalami para tamunya.

Itachi nama pria itu memang memiliki perasaan yang tak wajar pada si mempelai pria. Anggaplah dia menyimpang dan memiliki perasaan yang dinamakan Cinta pada Namikaze Kyuubi. Namun itulah kenyataannya. Ia memang mencintai pria yang sekarang sudah menjadi suami orang lain.

Semua orang yang berada diruangan itu mungkin tak menyadari tatapan penuh luka yang terpancar dari onyx kelam miliknya. Akan tetapi diantara semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Ada sepasang iris sapphire yang terus memandang kearahnya dan menyadari sorot luka yang terpancar dari onyx kelam milik pria itu.

Si pemilik mata sapphire itu yang merupakan seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang dengan kulit tan exotis dan tanda lahir tiga garis halus dikedua pipinya menambah kesan manis pada gadis itu. Gadis itu mengenakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan dan high hils sepanjang 7 cm berwarna biru serupa dengan warna matanya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju sudut ruangan dimana pria bermata onyx berambut raven panjang yang diikat rendah berdiri seorang diri.

" Itachi-nii.." sapanya setelah sampai dihadapan pria yang ia panggil Itachi. Tak lupa senyum terbaiknya ia tampilkan di wajah cantiknya.

" Naru-chan.." Itachi mencoba tersenyum seramah mungkin kepada gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Tentu saja ia sangat mengenal gadis berambut pirang dengan iris sapphire tersebut. Dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Adik dari Namikaze Kyuubi dan teman masa kecil adiknya Uchiha Sasuke. Mahasiswi tingkat akhir di Konoha University dimana adiknya juga menuntut ilmu.

" Bukankah disini terlalu ramai dan membosankan Itachi-nii? Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan mencari udara segar?" Tanya Naruto menatap Itachi dengan senyumannya.

" Ini kan pesta pernikahan kakakmu Naru? Kenapa kau mau meninggalkan pesta keluargamu?" Itachi mengernyit bingung dengan ajakkan gadis berambut pirang dihadapannya. Bukankah seharusnya ia menikmati pesta ini bersama keluarganya? Tapi kenapa ia malah mengajak Itachi untuk keluar dan meninggalkan pesta ini? Kira-kira pemikiran itulah yang terlintas dibenak Itachi saat ini.

" Tapi aku bosan Itachi-nii. Kita keluar ne?" rengek Naruto dengan nada manjanya.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sasuke saja ?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

" Karena aku ingin pergi dengan Itachi-nii." Jawabnya dengan senyuman terukir diwajah cantiknya.

" Baiklah.." Itachi hanya menghela napas dan kemudian mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Jauh didalam hatinya ia juga sebenarnya ingin keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan ini. Ia juga tak bisa berlama-lama melihat pria yang dicintainya bersama wanita lain.

Mereka berdua pun kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan yang ramai itu. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata onyx menatap kepergian mereka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk disebuah kursi panjang yang berada ditaman kota Konoha.

" Kenapa kau mengajakku keluar dari pesta pernikahan kakakmu, Naru? Kenapa kau tidak mengajak Sasuke saja?" Tanya Itachi memulai pembicaraan. Ditatapnya sapphire milik gadis bersurai pirang yang duduk disampingnya.

" Karena kita sama." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Itachi dengan senyum yang mengembang. Itachi hanya mengernyit bingung tak mengerti.

" Naru tahu apa yang Itachi-nii rasakan sekarang." Naruto membuka suaranya untuk menjawab kebingungan Itachi yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

" Karena itu, Naru mengajak Itachi-nii keluar dari ruangan yang menyesakkan itu." Naruto melanjutkan menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum.

" Karena Naru juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang kita cintai tidak bisa kita miliki." Mata Naruto menatap langit malam yang gelap. Tak ada satupun bintang dilangit malam ini. Mungkin akan turun hujan pikirnya.

Itachi hanya diam dan ikut menatap langit yang sangat gelap malam itu.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Naru?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang terdengar putus asa.

" Aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi sekarang aku tak bisa memilikinya." Wajah Itachi tertunduk dalam tak ada yang tahu seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya saat ini.

Naruto menoleh dan menatap pria yang sedang rapuh disampingnya itu. Naruto sangat tahu siapa orang yang dicintai oleh Itachi. Karena itulah ia membawa Itachi keluar dari pesta pernikahan kakaknya. Karena jika Itachi terus berada disana maka hati pria yang duduk disampingnya ini akan semakin hancur. Dan ia tidak ingin melihat ada orang lain yang terluka di hari pernikahan kakaknya.

Naruto terus menatap lekat pria bermata onyx yang duduk disampingnya. Ia ingin tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang terpasang diwajah tampannya. Namun Naruto tetap tidak dapat melihatnya. Akan tetapi Naruto dapat melihat cairan bening meluncur dari sudut matanya. Refleks jemari lentiknya terangkat dan menghapus airmata pria yang duduk disampingnya.

Itachi sempat tersentak menerima perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya. Namun ada sedikit perasaan hangat yang hinggap dihatinya. Di genggamnya tangan Naruto yang sedang berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

" Kita sama, Itachi-nii. Aku juga sangat mencintainya. Tetapi ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang Itachi-nii?" Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengungkapkan apa yang tersembunyi dihatinya.

Kemudian gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Mengingat perasaan sakit yang juga ia rasakan sama seperti Itachi.

Itachi menatap gadis yang terlihat sangat rapuh dihadapannya. Padahal gadis yang duduk disampingnya itu tadi terlihat begitu bersemangat dan kuat. Ia juga masih dapat melihat senyum yang menguatkan dirinya tadi. Namun detik ini gadis itu berubah menjadi gadis yang rapuh dan juga memerlukan pelipur lara. Inikah Naruto yang sebenarnya? Pikir Itachi saat melihat perubahan pada Naruto.

Itachi kemudian merengkuh tubuh gadis yang berada dihadapannya itu kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha untuk menguatkan gadis dalam pelukannya itu. Meskipun ia juga sama rapuhnya dengan gadis yang berada dipelukannya. Namun itu jauh lebih baik daripada harus menanggung semua itu seorang diri.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berdua berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Yaitu saling berpelukan untuk berbagi kehangatan dan kekuatan. Hingga dirasakannya perasaan yang sudah sedikit lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Merekapun kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Dan hening sesaat.

" Jadi? Siapa pria yang kau cintai itu Naru?" Itachi membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan itu.

" Adikmu. Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sudah sejak lama jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata sahabatku." Naruto menceritakan kisah cintanya sambil tersenyum getir.

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu Naru?" Tanya Itachi menatap lekat wajah Naruto.

" Aku takut merusak persahabatan kami, Itachi-nii. Karena itu aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku dan juga mencoba untuk membuang jauh perasaan ini.." Naruto menerawang jauh mengingat kembali semua kenangannya bersama Sasuke.

" Tapi ternyata.. Perasaan ini masih ada dan tak mau hilang."lanjutnya menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum. Itachi hanya menatap Naruto kagum. Padahal ia sendiri sedang terluka tetapi gadis itu masih bisa menampilkan senyumannya.

" Bukankah ini aneh Naru? Aku mencintai kakakmu dan kau mencintai adikku. Tapi kita tidak bisa memiliki orang yang kita cintai. Kita seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir." Ujar Itachi yang juga tersenyum kearah Naruto.

" Karena itu Itachi-nii. Kita harus saling membantu. Aku akan membantu Itachi-nii melupakan Kyuu-nii dan Itachi-nii harus membantuku melupakan si Sasu-teme itu." Naruto berujar dengan penuh semangat. Itachi hanya tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang berubah-ubah. Tadi gadis pirang ini terlihat sedih tak bersemangat. Tapi sekarang ia sudah kembali bersemangat seperti saat ini.

" Caranya?" Tanya Itachi kemudian.

"Malam ini kita akan bersenang-senang dan melupakan semuanya." Jawab Naruto dengan riangnya. Ia bahkan mengangkat tinjunya ke udara. Pertanda ia sedang bersemangat.

Namun tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya begitu saja. Refleks Itachi pun kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian berlari kecil mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat Naruto tak kunjung mengikutinya berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Itachi dapat melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan tangan yang direntangkannya. Ia terlihat begitu menikmati hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Itachi pun kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto berusaha untuk membawa gadis itu untuk mencari tempat berteduh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naru? Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat berteduh dari hujan sekarang." Ujar Itachi sambil meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto. Ketika Itachi hendak menarik lengan Naruto. Saat itu Naruto juga menarik lengan Itachi sehingga membuat Itachi menoleh kearahnya.

" Biarkan seperti ini Itachi-nii. Biarkan hujan menghapuskan semua beban kita malam ini." Ujar Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit dan kemudian membiarkan tetesan hujan menerpa wajahnya.

Itachi pun ikut mendongakkan kepalanya dan membiarkan air hujan jatuh menerpa wajahnya. Benar. Saat ini air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya terasa sangat menenangkan. Seolah semua beban terbawa dan mengalir menjauh darinya. Tak memperdulikan rasa dingin dan basah yang menerpa tubuh mereka. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga tubuh mereka merasakan dingin yang mulai tak tertahankan.

Sambil tertawa karena tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka sendiri. Merekapun bergegas berlari menuju mobil milik Itachi yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman tersebut. Setelah masuk kedalam mobil. Itachi bergegas menjalankan mobilnya memecah keheningan malam.

Saat mereka melirik kearah jam tangan. Mereka baru sadar kalau ini sudah tengah malam. Itachi tidak mungkin mengantarkan Naruto pulang tengah malam dengan kondisi basah kuyup seperti sekarang. Ia juga tak bisa pulang ke kediamannya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Dan mereka pun berakhir disebuah hotel. Sebenarnya Naruto lah yang meminta Itachi untuk mengantarnya ke Hotel ini.

Mereka harus mengeringkan pakaian terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali pulang. Tapi untuk pulang pun sudah sangat larut dan tak mungkin untuk pulang. Merekapun memutuskan untuk menginap di hotel malam ini dan sambil mencari alasan untuk mereka saat besok pulang jika saja ada yang bertanya kenapa mereka pulang pagi.

Naruto sudah melepaskan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup. Saat ini ia sedang duduk ditepi ranjang dengan hanya mengenakan kimono handuk. Ia sedang menunggu Itachi yang masih berada didalam kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan kimono handuk yang sama sepertinya. Sesekali iris sapphire miliknya menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar hotel yang terlihat mewah ini.

Naruto menoleh ketika mendengar derit pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka. Dari balik pintu itu keluarlah sosok Itachi yang hanya mengenakan kimono handuk sama sepertinya dengan rambut yang basah. Menyebabkan tetesan air jatuh dari helaian raven panjang miliknya.

Naruto sempat tertegun melihat pemandangan dihadapannya dan membuat rona tipis menghiasi pipinya. Namun segera saja ia tepis semua itu. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Itachi dengan senyumannya. Itachi terus berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Tangan kanannya memegang handuk kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut ravennya.

Setelah jarak mereka menipis. Tiba tiba saja kaki Itachi yang basah terpeleset dan jatuh menimpa tubuh Naruto yang berdiri dihadapannya. Posisi mereka sekarang adalah Naruto yang berbaring diatas ranjang dan Itachi yang menindihnya. Bagian atas kimono yang dikenakan Naruto melorot sehingga bahu kiri Naruto terekspos. Bagian bawah kimono Naruto pun tersingkap dan memperlihatkan paha mulus Naruto. Pemandangan yang menggiurkan bagi pria yang melihatnya. Begitupun dengan Itachi saat ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan akal sehatnya dan segera menjauh dari tubuh Naruto yang ditindihnya.

" Gomen, Naru.."

"..."

Namun baru saja ia akan mengangkat tubuhnya dari Naruto. Lengan gadis itu sudah mengalung dilehernya terlebih dahulu dan menghentikan pergerakkannya. Itachi menatap Naruto dengan kernyitan didahinya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan tindakan gadis bersurai pirang yang ada dibawahnya. Wajah gadis itu sudah merona pandangannya tidak terfokus menandakan gadis itu sedang gugup. Namun setelahnya mata sapphire yang mempesona itu menatap lekat onyx kelam Itachi.

" Bantu aku Itachi-nii." Gumamnya lirih menyerupai bisikan. Namun dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat itu Itachi masih dapat mendengarnya dengan cukup jelas.

" Bantu aku melupakannya." Mata sapphire miliknya tak lepas dari onyx Itachi.

" Malam ini. Bantu aku melupakan semua rasa sakit ini." Naruto mengeratkan pelukan tangannya dileher Itachi. Membuat wajah Itachi semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dan bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman.

Awalnya Itachi hanya diam dan membiarkan Naruto yang menciumnya. Ia tak membalas dan membiarkan Naruto bermain dengan bibirnya. Namun Itachi tak bisa hanya diam ketika jemari lentik Naruto bergerak menyentuh setiap sudut tubuh kekarnya. Itachi sudah tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak menyentuh gadis yang sedang menggodanya ini.

Itachi pun mulai membalas ciuman Naruto. Dengan dominasinya membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan atas ciuman Itachi yang mulai menggebu-gebu. Lidah Itachi yang terampil itu sudah melesak masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya mengajak lidahnya berdansa. Tangan kekarnya tak tinggal diam. Jemari panjangnya menyentuh setiap sudut tubuh Naruto yang masih berbalut kimono handuk. Merasa terganggu dengan kain tebal yang menghalangi jemarinya untuk menyentuh kulit gadis dalam tindihannya. Itachi pun kemudian membuka tali pengikat kimono dan membuat tubuh polos Naruto Itachi pun kemudian melanjutkan sentuhannya dikulit tan Naruto yang sudah tak terhalangi sehelai benangpun.

Merasa pasokan oksigen diparu-parunya mulai menipis merekapun melepaskan ciuman panas itu. Benang saliva menetes didagu Naruto ketika ciuman itu terlepas. Napasnya yang tersengal-sengal membuat dadanya naik turun ketika Naruto berusaha untuk bernapas. Naruto menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mata sapphirenya tak pernah lepas dari onyx pria yang menindihnya.

Itachi kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Naruto. Ia hirup aroma khas gadis bermata sapphire itu. Jilatan dan kecupan ia daratkan di kulit tan eksotis milik Naruto. Itachi sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuat tanda di kulit halus Naruto. Karena itu ia hanya menjilat dan mengecup setiap jengkal tubuh Naruto. Membuat sang pemilik mendesah akibat perbuatannya.

Wajah Itachi berhenti tepat di depan dada Naruto yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Ia hisap puting Naruto seperti bayi. Tangan kirinya meremas dan memilin puting dada Naruto yang satunya. Jemari lentik Naruto meremas raven panjang milik Itachi. Membuat Itachi semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Naruto.

Tangan kanan Itachi mulai turun kebagian bawah tubuh Naruto. Meraba dan menyentuh bagian sensitif milik Naruto. Satu jari tengah miliknya masuk kedalam lubang vagina Naruto membuat Naruto sedikit terhenyak. Digerakkannya jari tengah itu keluar masuk di dalam vagina Naruto. Membuat Naruto merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama 22 tahun hidupnya. Itachi menambah satu jari telunjuknya membuat dua jari panjang Itachi mengobrak-abrik lubang Naruto. Naruto pun semakin mendesah dibuatnya. Itachi kemudian menambah satu jari manisnya untuk masuk membuat tiga jari itu berada didalam lubang Naruto.

Naruto terpekik ketika jari ketiga Itachi memasukinya. Rasa perih membuat airmata menggenang disudut matanya. Itachi kemudian mencium bibir Naruto untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Ketiga jarinya masih bergerak maju mundur di bawah sana. Rasa sakit dan perih yang sempat Naruto rasakan kini sudah berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Hingga ia merasakan sesuatu yang merangsek keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan Naruto pun mengalami orgasme pertamanya. Cairannya keluar membasahi jari jari panjang Itachi.

Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal setelah orgasme pertamanya. Peluh keringat membasahi tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang memerah serta mata sapphire yang menatap sayu Onyx dihadapannya.

Naruto bisa melihat Itachi yang menjilat jemarinya yang basah karena cairan Naruto. Kemudian Itachi kembali mencium bibir plum Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan rasa dari cairan miliknya sendiri ketika lidah Itachi yang mengajak lidah Naruto untuk berdansa dengan lidahnya. Ditengah ciuman itu Naruto bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang merangsek masuk ke dalam lubang miliknya. Ia bukan gadis bodoh yang tidak tahu benda apa yang sedang berusaha masuk kedalam tubuh bagian bawahnya itu. Ia sangat tahu kalau itu adalah kejantanan Itachi yang berusaha untuk masuk kedalam lubang perawannya.

Itachi masih terus berusaha untuk memasuki lubang Naruto dengan sedikit kesulitan. Setelah beberapa kali percobaan akhirnya kejantanan Itachi berhasil melesak masuk ke lubang perawan Naruto. Darah pun menetes dari selaput dara yang terkoyak. Membuahkan jerit kesakitan dari bibir Naruto. Air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

Itachi mendiamkan dirinya didalam Naruto agar gadis itu terbiasa. Ia cium kembali bibir Naruto untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Naruto pun terbuai dengan ciuman itu dan melupakan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Setelah memastikan Naruto terbiasa dengan kejantanannya yang berada di dalamnya. Itachi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Awalnya Naruto meringis karena merasa perih di Vagina. Namun lama kelamaan rasa sakit dan perih itu berubah menjadi sensasi nikmat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Itachi menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat membuat Naruto semakin mendesah kenikmatan. Mereka hanya diam selama penyatuan tubuh itu. Hanya desahan tanpa menyebutkan nama pasangan masing-masing yang terdengar. Mata berbeda warna itu tak pernah lepas untuk saling menatap satu sama lain. Semua ini mereka lakukan untuk melupakan luka mereka. Semua ini untuk pelampiasan saja. Dan mereka memang melupakan semua luka itu. Karena kenikmatan yang mereka rasakan malam ini membuat mereka lupa semuanya. Mereka sudah tidak peduli siapa pria yang menindihnya dan wanita yang ditindihnya. Semua mengalir begitu saja. Hingga gelombang puncak kenikmatan itu datang. Mereka hanya melenguh panjang tanpa menyebut nama pasangannya masing masing.

Setelah kegiatan yang menguras tenaga namun memberikan kenikmatam itu mereka berdua pun jatuh tertidur. Tak memikirkan hari esok perasaan apa yang akan muncul di benak mereka setelah semua kekacauan ini. Mereka tak peduli dan biarlah esok yang menjawab.

.

.

.

TBC or END

.

.

.

A.N: Disini Itachi Viz bikin Bisexs ya.. Karena itu ia ga pure gay dan masih bisa berhubungan seks sama Naru yang notabene perempuan.. :)

Yo Minna.. Viz back..

Gimana menurut kalian fict Gaje buatan Viz kali ini?

Tadinya mau di bikin OneShot. Tapi kayanya terlalu panjang. Jadi mungkin bakal jadi TwoShot atau ThreeShot. Entahlah..

Fict ini juga buat para reader fict FORBIDDEN LOVE yang mungkin agak kecewa karena endingnya. Maka dari itu Viz bikin fict spesial ini yang endingnya bakal jadi ItaNaru tapi sebelum bersatu Viz bakal bikin konflik terlebih dahulu.. Khukhukhukhu..

Semoga kalian suka... :)

Jangan lupa review ya... ;):)


	2. Chapter 2

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk melalui jendela kamar Hotel yang memang tak tertutup gorden. Mengusik tidur dua insan yang masih bergelut dibawah selimut.

Itachi pria berusia 28 tahun itu membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan onyx kelam miliknya. Ia kerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamar Hotel itu. Kemudian ia dudukkan tubuhnya membuat selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya turun dan mengekspos bagian tubuh atasnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai benangpun. Menampilkan dada bidang dan perut sixpack yang menggoda bagi kaum hawa.

Itachi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah sampingnya. Dimana seorang wanita bersurai pirang tengah tertidur lelap. Sama sekali tidak terusik dengan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamar. Itachi menatap lekat wajah gadis bersurai pirang yang berbaring disampingnya. Wajah Naruto saat tertidur benar-benar damai dan polos seperti bayi.

Seketika itu juga perasaan bersalah menyeruak didalam hati pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Ia merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena telah merenggut kepolosan gadis itu. Seharusnya ia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merenggut kepolosan wanita yang berbaring disampingnya itu.

Itachi tersenyum miris ketika menyadari satu fakta lagi. Gadis yang telah ia renggut kesuciannya ini adalah adik dari pria yang ia cintai. Bagaimana jika Kyuubi tahu kalau ia telah meniduri adik kesayangannya itu. Mungkin didetik itu juga ia akan mati ditangan pria yang ia cintai. Namun ia akan menerimanya. Karena pria berengsek seperti dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Itachi sendiri merasa dirinya memanglah pria berengsek. Ia memanfaatkan Naruto yang merupakan adik dari Kyuubi pria yang ia cintai. Untuk melupakan semua rasa sakitnya karena cintanya pada Kyuubi yang tak bisa ia miliki.

Wanita berusia 22 tahun yang berbaring disampingnya mulai menggeliat. Membuat Itachi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat Naruto yang mulai membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan iris sapphire miliknya.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kedalam kamar. Ia pun segera menoleh ketika ia menyadari dimana ia berada sekarang, sapphire miliknya langsung bertemu dengan onyx Itachi. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah cantiknya.

" Ohayo.." sapanya masih dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

Itachi hanya diam dan mengernyit bingung. Bagaimana mungkin wanita yang telah ia renggut kehormatannya ini masih bisa tersenyum kearahnya? Bukankah Naruto seharusnya menangis dan menyalahkan dirinya karena telah merenggut kehormatannya? Tapi wanita disampingnya ini malah menyapanya dan tersenyum kearahnya. Itachi sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada dibenak Naruto.

" Bhuu.. kenapa Itachi-nii hanya diam saja dan tidak membalas sapaan Naru?"Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan kemudian duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur. Ia biarkan begitu saja selimut yang terjatuh dan membuat tubuh polos bagian atasnya terekspos. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keberadaan seorang pria yang bisa melihat tubuh polosnya yang berada disampingnya. Naruto hanya merengut kesal karena pria disampingnya ini tidak membalas sapaannya.

" Ah,, Gomen ne. Ohayo mo Naru." Jawabnya dan berusaha untuk tersenyum kearah Naruto. Namun yang ada hanya sebuah senyuman canggung terukir diwajah tampannya.

" Bukankah begitu jauh lebih baik." Sahut Naruto dengan senyumannya. Kemudian ia pun menolehkan wajah cantikya kearah jam yang berada di meja disamping tempat tidurnya.

Setelah melihat angka yang ada pada jam tersebut. Naruto pun kemudian turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk kimono yang tergeletak dilantai. Itachi kembali mengernyit bingung melihat wanita yang sekarang turun dari ranjangnya. Dan membiarkan tubuh polosnya terekspos jelas sama sekali tidak merasa malu ataupun risih. Padahal didalam kamar itu ada dirinya yang notabene adalah seorang pria. Tidakkah Naruto merasa malu padanya? Dan malah membiarkan dirinya melihat jelas setiap lekuk tubuh Naruto tanpa sehelai benangpun. Pemikiran seperti itulah yang hinggap dibenaknya.

Naruto kemudian memakai handuk kimono itu dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Itachi masih berbaring di atas tempat tidur sambil memegang smartphonenya.

Tak berapa lama Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basahnya. Itachi pun menoleh dan memandang Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut basah. Mungkin wanita itu baru selesai mandi. Seperti itulah pemikiran yang muncul di benak Itachi. Ia pun kembali berkutat dengan smartphone miliknya. Sementara Naruto sedang mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil.

Bel kamar hotel berbunyi dan Narutopun beranjak untuk membuka pintu kamar hotel dan melihat siapa yang datang. Tak berapa lama ia kembali dengan membawa pakaiannya dan pakaian Itachi yang semalam ia pakai. Mereka memang meminta pihak Hotel untuk men-Dry cleaning pakaian mereka yang basah kuyup semalam. Dan sepertinya pakaian mereka sudah kering dan bisa dikenakan kembali.

Naruto pun kembali kekamar hotel sambil membawa pakaiannya dan Itachi. Sesampainya didalam kamar ia dapat melihat Itachi yang masih berada diatas tempat tidur sambil memainkan smartphonenya. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakan Itachi dengan smartphonenya.

" Pakaiannya sudah kering dan bisa kita pakai. Kita pulang sekarang Itachi-nii?" ujar Naruto meletakkan pakaian milik Itachi di tepi tempat tidur. Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di ujung tempat tidur.

" Baiklah, kita akan pulang sekarang." Itachi menaruh Smartphone miliknya diatas meja di samping tempat tidur. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membiarkan tubuh kekar polos tanpa sehelai benang itu terekspos jelas.

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan tersebut hanya menutup wajahnya yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus itu dengan pakaian miliknya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan onyx Itachi. Sebuah seringai pun muncul diwajah tampannya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan pakaiannya. Tak memperdulikan tubuh kekarnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang itu terekspos.

" Kenapa kau menutup matamu Naru?" Itachi menarik pakaian Naruto yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Membuat Naruto harus menatap langsung dada bidang Itachi yang begitu dekat dengannya setelah pakaian yang menutup wajahnya tadi ditarik Itachi. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika menyadari jarak dirinya dan Itachi cukup dekat. Naruto pun menolehkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu kearah lain. Asalkan tidak melihat tubuh polos pria yang ada dihadapannya.

" I-it-itu k-ka-karena…" Naruto berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Itachi namun dirinya terlalu gugup dan membuat kata-katanya menjadi terbata-bata.

" Hm?" seringai diwajah tampan Itachi pun semakin lebar melihat kegugupan wanita dihadapannya ini. Entah kenapa ia menjadi senang untuk menggoda Naruto.

" I-itu k-karena I-Itachi-nii t-ti-tidak berpakaian." Naruto memejamkan matanya erat setelah berhasil mengatakan kata yang terakhir.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak berpakaian? Bukankah kau juga tadi tidak berpakaian Naru?" bisik Itachi ditelinga Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan napas panas Itachi yang menerpa sisi wajahnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit merinding. Dan wajah Naruto semakin memerah ketika menyadari kalimat terakhir yang Itachi ucapkan.

" Lagipula,,," Itachi memegang dagu Naruto dan membuat sapphire Naruto menatap langsung onyx Itachi.

" Kita sudah melihat tubuh polos kita masing-masing semalam. Kenapa kau harus malu Naru?" lanjutnya masih dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" S-Sudah. C-Cepat mandi sana! K-kita harus segera pulang!" Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah benar-benar memerah.

Itachi hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto dan kemudian ia pun masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaian yang semalam dikenakannya. Naruto hanya menghela napas lega setelah kepergian Itachi. Tadi itu benar-benar membuat jantungnya serasa mau melompat dari tempatnya. Meskipun semalam ia sudah melihat tubuh polos Itachi. Tetap saja jika melihatnya secara langsung akan membuatnya malu dan risih.

Mereka pun mengenakan pakaian mereka masing-masing. Itachi mengenakannya didalam kamar mandi. Sementara Naruto didalam kamar. Setelah selesai mengenakan pakaian, mereka bergegas keluar dari kamar Hotel. Mereka menuju Restoran yang ada di Hotel tersebut untuk sekedar sarapan dan mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

Selama sarapan itu tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Naruto yang selalu berisik itu pun memilih untuk diam. Ia sendiri sedang tidak ingin mengatakan apapun pada pria 28 tahun yang duduk dihadapannya sambil menikmati sarapan. Naruto sendiri sedang berusaha untuk menikmati sarapannya.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan mereka. Mereka pun bergegas untuk segera pulang. Itachi mengantarkan Naruto pulang dengan mobilnya.

Bahkan selama perjalanan pun suasananya masih sama ketika mereka sarapan. Hening dan tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Hingga mereka tiba dikediaman Namikaze. Tempat tinggal Naruto.

Itachi menghentikan mobilnya tepat digerbang kediaman Namikaze. Hening sejenak setelah mereka sampai didepan kediaman itu.

" Gomen.." Itachi membuka suara setelah keluar dari hotel tak ada sepatah kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tersirat nada penyesalan dari nada yang keluar dari mulutnya itu.

" Seharusnya aku bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak menyentuhmu Naru." Lanjutnya menatap lekat sapphire milik Naruto.

Naruto sendiri hanya diam dan menatap lekat pria yang semalam telah merenggut kesuciannya. Naruto juga dapat melihat raut penyesalan diwajahnya. Tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan pada pria yang duduk disampingnya ini.

" Jika kau menyesalinya dan marah kepadaku. Maka marahlah! Pukul aku, tampar aku atau lakukan apa saja yang mampu membuatmu mengeluarkan amarah mu." Ujar Itachi lagi ketika tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terangkat dan membelai wajah Itachi. Membuat Itachi tersentak dan menatap wajah Naruto. Itachi dapat melihat Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan menggenggam tangan yang lebih kecil milik Naruto yang berada dipipinya.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Itachi-nii." Naruto menatap lembut Itachi.

" Lagi pula Naru tidak akan pernah menyesali apapun yang telah terjadi. Karena Naru bukan anak remaja yang akan menyesali keputusannya kelak.." Senyum itu masih terukir diwajah cantiknya.

" Naru sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan semua yang Naru inginkan." Lanjutnya lagi

" Tapi Naru.." Kata-kata Itachi terputus saat telunjuk Naruto menyentuh bibirnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya memberi isyarat pada pria 28 tahun itu untuk diam.

" Arigato Itachi-nii.. Sudah mau menemani Naru malam ini. Dan juga mau berbagi rasa sakit yang sama bersama Naru. Jaa ne." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum terbaiknya dan keluar begitu saja dari mobil Itachi menuju kediamannya.

Itachi hanya diam dan menatap punggung Naruto dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Setelah Naruto benar benar hilang dari pandangannya. Itachi pun melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya.

Sementara itu dari balkon kediaman itu terdapat sepasang mata ruby yang terus menatap kearah mobil berwarna hitam yang sangat ia kenali. Ia juga dapat melihat gadis berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenali keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Tatapannya tajam dan datar. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

~~Now I Love U

Naruto mengendap-endap memasuki rumahnya. Ia berharap tidak bertemu dengan penghuni rumah ini. Ia sedikit bernapas lega ketika melihat keadaan rumahnya sedikit sepi.

" Dari mana saja kau?" Naruto berjengit, gerakan tangannya yang hendak menutup pintu terhenti. Setelah ia mendengar suara bariton yang sangat dikenal.

" Kyuu-nii! Tidak bisa kah Kyuu-nii tidak mengejutkan Naru?!" Seru Naruto berbalik dan menatap Kakaknya Kyuubi yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

" Kenapa kau harus terkejut seperti itu? Kau seperti seorang pencuri yang sedang ketahuan, Naru?" Ujar Kyuubi mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat reaksi adik kesayangannya itu.

" Itu karena..." Naruto berpikir untuk mencari alasan yang tepat." Ah. Sudahlah. Naru hanya terkejut." Lanjutnya setelah tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Ia pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang keluarga dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa yang empuk itu.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Naru! Dari mana saja kau semalaman? Menghilang dari pesta dan pulang pagi?" Tanya Kyuubi yang sejak tadi mengikuti Naruto ke ruang keluarga. Ia dudukkan tubuhnya di single sofa yang berada diruang keluarga disamping sofa panjang yang diduduki Naruto.

" Kyuu-nii sendiri tahu kan, kalau Naru tidak terlalu suka pesta seperti itu. Karena itu Naru keluar untuk mencari udara segar." Jawab Naruto.

" Lalu kenapa kau baru pulang? Tidur dimana kau semalam?" Kyuubi terus memberondong Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan menyelidik. Oh sepertinya sister compleks Kyuubi sedang kumat.

" Naru menginap dirumah Karin." Dusta Naruto. Matanya tertuju pada SmartPhone miliknya yang sedang ia mainkan. Naruto sebenarnya tak berani menatap Kyuubi saat ia sedang berbohong. Karena itu ia menggunakan SmartPhone-nya sebagai pengalihan.

" Benarkah?" Kyuubi memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto yang masih terus memainkan SmartPhone miliknya.

" Kalau Kyuu-nii tidak percaya. Kyuu-nii bisa tanya langsung kepada Karin." Jawabnya kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya.

"Naru lelah dan ingin istirahat." Lanjutnya.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya melewati Kyuubi yang masih duduk di sofa.

" Lalu? Kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama itachi?" Tanya Kyuubi tak bergerak dari kursinya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti mendengar pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Naruto tak menyangka kalau kakaknya melihat dirinya yang diantar oleh Itachi.

" Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dijalan. Dan Itachi menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan Naru." Dusta Naruto langsung melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang terhenti. Ia tidak ingin terlibat pembicaraan lagi dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya bisa saja mengetahui dirinya yang sedang berbohong dengan mudah. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk pergi sesegera mungkin dari kakaknya.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Kyuubi pada udara kosong. Setelah adiknya menghilang dari tempatnya berada.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha.

Uchiha Itachi putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu menapakkan kakinya memasuki kediamannya. Para pelayan membungkuk menyambut kedatangannya. Sementara pria itu terus berjalan sambil mengangguk pelan membalas para pelayan yang menyapanya.

" Kau baru pulang Itachi?" Tanya satu satunya wanita dirumah itu yang tak Lain adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Ibu dari Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke. Ketika Itachi melewati ruang keluarga dimana Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto yang tak lain ayah dan ibunya sedang menonton tv.

" Hn." Jawab Itachi singkat dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Mikoto ibunya hanya menghela napas melihat sifat putra sulungnya yang bisa dibilang tidak sopan itu. Tapi semua pria Uchiha yang menghuni rumah ini memang seperti itu. Uchiha Mikoto kembali menghela napas ketika mengingat kembali kenyataan itu.

Itachi terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Sebelum sampai didepan kamarnya yang sudah terlihat didepan mata. Itachi melihat pintu kamar yang berada disamping kamarnya terbuka.

Dari kamar itu keluarlah si pemilik kamar yang tak lain adik kandungnya Uchiha Sasuke. Mata onyx mereka bertemu. Namun Itachi terus melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamarnya. Ia sama sekali sedang tidak ingin menyapa atau hanya sekedar mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada adiknya pagi ini. Kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya kepada adiknya meskipun sang adik hanya menjawab dengan gumamannya saja. Namun pagi ini ia benar benar tidak ingin melakukannya.

"Kau baru pulang?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya ketika jarak mereka yang semakin mendekat dan mereka berhadapan.

" Hn." Jawab Itachi yang tetap melangkahkan kakinya dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja.

"Aku melihatmu keluar dari pesta bersama Naruto semalam." Ujar Sasuke lagi dengan nada datar dan dingin.

" Kami hanya mencari udara segar." Jawab Itachi dengan nada datarnya. Dan terus melangkahkan kakinya.

" Apa kau bersama Naruto semalaman?" Tanya Sasuke lagi namun nadanya terdengar lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya dan terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Lalu kakinya kembali melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja.

" Ku peringatkan padamu Aniki!" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang mengintimidasi.

Itachi menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang hendak membuka knop pintu. Ketika mendengar nada yang mengintimidasi milik adiknya. Ia tak menoleh dan hanya menatap knop pintu yang dipegang tangan kanannya.

Begitupun Sasuke yang masih berdiri diposisinya yang sebelum. Ia tidak menoleh ataupun menatap Itachi. Posisi mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain.

" Naruto adalah seorang gadis yang polos. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memanfaatkan kepolosan Naruto demi kepentinganmu." Lanjutnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Itachi yang masih bergeming didepan pintu kamarnya.

" Polos. Huh?" Itachi hanya mendengus setelah kepergian adiknya.

" Aku pikir belasan tahun berteman dengan Naruto membuatmu bisa mengenal Naruto jauh lebih baik dari siapapun Sasuke." Itachi berbalik dan kemudian bermonolog sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang sudah menjauh.

" Kau sama sekali belum mengenal Naruto yang sebenarnya. Otouto." Gumam Itachi menatap datar bayangan Sasuke yang sudah menghilang.

Itachi berbalik dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kingsize miliknya. Matanya menatap langit langit kamarnya menerawang jauh mengingat semua percakapan bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

Itachi menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Ia benar-benar lelah dan memerlukan istirahat. Bukan hanya fisiknya saja yang lelah tapi mental dan pikirannya pun sangat lelah. Semua ini menjadi sangat rumit. Mungkin dengan memejamkan matanya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Semua akan kembali seperti semula. Itulah yang dipikirkannya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**..

.

.

.

.

**Whoaaa..**

**Akhirnya chap 2 bisa update kilat juga..**

**Gimana menurut kalian reader? Apakah terlalu kilat updatenya jadi terkesan dipaksakan?**

**Viz cuma aji mumpung ja kok. Mumpung ide fict ini masih penuh di otak Viz. Jadi langsung aja deh Viz lanjutin.**

**Viz juga mau tarik kembali kata" Viz..**

**Fict ini bukan TwoShot ataupun ThreeShot. Karena kalau jadi ThreeShot. Ceritanya jadi kecepetan. Dan ini bakal jadi multichap deh! Hehe**

**Arigato gozaimasu.. Buat yang udah nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni.. :)**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya... :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Seharian itu Naruto hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tak ingin keluar dari ruangan pribadinya itu. Alasannya hanya karena ia tidak ingin bertemu Kyuubi. Hari itu saja ia benar benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Ia tidak ingin kakaknya mengetahui semua kebohongan yang ada pada dirinya. Karena Naruto memang bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong. Terlebih terhadap kakaknya yang entah mengapa selalu bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kebohongan orang lain. Mungkin kakaknya itu terlalu jenius jadi sangat mudah baginya untuk mengetahui sebuah kebohongan.

Haahh.. Naruto menghela napas mengingat kakaknya yang tak bisa dibohongi itu. Mata sapphire miliknya menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh pada kejadian semalam. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Haruskah ia marah karena Itachi telah merenggut kesuciannya? Tidak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Bukankah ia sendiri yang sudah menggoda pria itu? Kenapa ia harus marah? Pikirnya.

Menangis dan menyesali perbuatannya? Tidak. Naruto bukan remaja lagi yang akan menyesali keputusannya kelak. Ia sudah cukup dewasa dan sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

Naruto kembali menghela napas saat tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Matanya masih tertuju pada langit-langit kamarnya. Pertanyaan lain muncul -kira apa yang akan Sasuke dan Kyuubi lakukan jika mereka tahu kalau dirinya dan Itachi sudah tidur bersama semalam.

Sasuke? Naruto ragu kalau ia akan peduli pada dirinya. Meskipun mereka sudah berteman belasan tahun tapi bagi Sasuke dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Melainkan hanya seorang teman saja.

Kyuubi? Sudah dipastikan ia akan mengamuk dan mungkin saja akan menghajar Itachi habis-habisan. Tak peduli jika pria itu adalah orang yang dicintainya. Jika sudah menyangkut adik kesayangannya Kyuubi sudah tidak akan memperdulikan apapun lagi.

Tapi semua yang Naruto lakukan semalam kan hanya pelampiasan saja. Mereka sama-sama terluka karena tidak bisa memiliki orang-orang yang mereka cintai. Dirinya yang tidak bisa memiliki Sasuke karena pria itu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Dan Itachi yang tidak bisa memiliki kakaknya Kyuubi pria yang dicintainya karena sudah menjadi milik wanita lain.

Naruto tersenyum miris. Itachi mungkin lebih baik darinya. Meskipun ia tidak bisa memiliki pria yang dicintainya akan tetapi ia masih sempat merasakan dicintai oleh pria yang dicintainya. Ya.. Namikaze Kyuubi juga mencintai Uchiha Itachi. Mereka hanya dua pria yang saling mencintai namun tidak beruntung karena keadaan. Cinta sejenis yang masih tabu dikalangan masyarakat membuat mereka tidak bisa bersama. Ditambah lagi mereka adalah putra pertama yang merupakan penerus dua keluarga terpandang. Tentu saja memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar pada keluarganya.

Dan Minato ayahnya lah yang menyadari penyimpangan yang terjadi pada putra sulungnya itu. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menikahkan putra sulungnya dengan putri salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Dari situ lah semua kekacauan ini terjadi.

Sementara Naruto. Cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sahabat dan tidak lebih. Terlebih lagi pria itu sudah memiliki wanita yang dicintainya. Itulah kenyataan pahitnya.

Naruto terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dan duduk di meja belajarnya. Orang itu terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang berbaring sambil terus menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia sangat tahu kalau saat ini pikiran gadis berambut pirang itu sedang berkelana jauh.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Dobe?"

Suara baritone yang sangat ia kenali membuatnya tersentak dan kembali dari lamunannya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya cepat kearah sumber suara itu.

" TEME! Sejak kapan kau berada dikamarku? Dan bagaimana kau bisa masuk kedalam kamarku?" pekik Naruto dengan berbagai pertanyaannya. Ia segera merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk. Ditatapnya tak percaya pria yang sedang ia lamunkan tadi. Uchiha Sasuke adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Teman kampus dan masa kecilnya.

" Hn. Cukup lama untuk melihat wajah bodohmu saat melamun dan pintunya tidak dikunci." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datarnya

" Lalu? Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" Naruto bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya menatap pria tampan dengan gaya rambut uniknya. Inikan hari minggu. Seharusnya pria yang ada dihadapannya ini sedang pergi berkencan dengan Hinata kan? Begitulah pemikiran Naruto saat itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab tapi tangannya melemparkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal kearah Naruto. Naruto refleks menangkap buku tebal yang dilemparkan Sasuke kearahnya.

" Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil membolak-balik buku bersampul biru yang dipegangnya. Kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

" Buku referensi untuk tugas makalah dari Orochimaru sensei. Kau pasti belum mengerjakannya kan?" Jawab Sasuke. Seringai meremehkan terukir diwajah tampannya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

" Ah.. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa seperhatian ini kepadaku. Teme." Ujar Naruto dengan nada menggoda sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Naruto membuka buku yang dipegangnya. Ia hanya membuka halaman demi halaman buku tersebut tanpa membacanya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

" Aku melihatnya." Ujar Sasuke tiba tiba menatap datar Naruto.

" Eh?" Naruto mendongak dan menatap pria di hadapannya.

" Kau keluar bersama Aniki dari pesta semalam." Jelas Sasuke meraih sebuah buku yang tergeletak dimeja belajar Naruto. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. Punggungnya bersandar pada sandaran kursi. Dibukanya buku yang merupakan komik itu dan mulai membaca.

" Oh. Itu. Kami hanya mencari udara segar saja. Kau sendiri kan tahu Teme. Kalau aku tidak terlalu suka pesta. Karena itu aku mengajak Itachi-nii keluar." Jawab Naruto panjang lebar dan sekarang ia duduk ditepi ranjangnya.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku saja?" Tanya Sasuke mengubah kembali posisi duduknya dan sekarang menghadap kearah Naruto.

" Kau itu terlalu sibuk dengan putri putri para pengusaha itu Teme. Aku malas berurusan dengan mereka jika mengajakmu keluar." Jawab Naruto.

" Apa kau tahu kalau Itachi baru pulang tadi pagi? Setelah kalian keluar dari pesta." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya namun terasa dingin. Naruto hanya diam dan menatap datar pria yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kamar Naruto.

" Kau itu sahabatku Naruto. Dan aku tidak mau kau dimanfaatkan oleh kakakku sendiri." Ujar Sasuke sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Naruto. Sementara Naruto menatap datar pintu kamarnya yang telah tertutup. Tempat dimana pria yang dicintainya menghilang dari pandangannya.

" Sahabat?" Wajah Naruto tertunduk dalam saat mengucapkan kata itu. Senyum miris tercetak jelas diwajahnya.

"Apa hanya sebatas itukah arti diriku bagimu Sasuke?" Lanjutnya.

" Memanfaatkan ku. Huh?" Naruto mendengus tak terlihat seperti apa ekspresi wajahnya sekarang.

" Kau salah Sasuke. Akulah yang memanfaatkan kakakmu." Ujarnya pada udara kosong. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya Cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

" Ah. Tidak. Kami berdua yang saling memanfaatkan." Lanjutnya dan sebuah senyuman getir terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

Hari itu pun berakhir. Bagi Itachi dan Naruto itu adalah hari yang paling melelahkan bagi mereka. Bukan lelah fisik. Melainkan mental dan pikiran mereka. Semua menjadi rumit dan tidak terkendali. Tapi mereka berdua tetap berusaha untuk menatap kedepan. Berharap masih ada setitik kebahagiaan untuk mereka.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Tak terasa hari telah berganti. Semua orang telah kembali pada kesibukan mereka masing-masing mengingat hari libur telah berlalu. Begitu juga dengan kesibukan disebuah gedung perkantoran.

Sepasang kaki jenjang yang berbalut sepatu pantofel hitam mewah yang mengkilat. Melangkah menghentak lantai keramik yang menimbulkan bunyi yang menggema lorong perkantoran.

Pria jangkung berambut merah kejinggaan dengan mata berwarna ruby itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Pria bernama Namikaze Kyuubi itu menghentikan langkahnya disebuah pintu yang bertuliskan DIREKTUR UTAMA.

Ia menoleh kearah perempuan yang duduk disebuah meja yang berada disamping ruangan tersebut. Tanpa berkata sepatah katapun wanita itu sudah mengerti maksud dari pria bermata ruby. Segera saja ia meraih gagang telepon yang berada disamping mejanya. Ditekannya angka yang menjadi tujuannya. Tak berapa lama perbincangan singkat wanita yang merupakan sekretaris itu bersama seseorang diujung telepon pun terjadi.

Setelah menutup kembali sambungan telepon. Wanita itu keluar dari mejanya menuju pria bersetelan jas mahal yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan pintu jati.

" Direktur sudah menunggu anda didalam Namikaze-san." Ujar wanita itu sambil membungkuk hormat dan membukakan pintu untuk pria yang dipanggil Namikaze-san itu.

" Hn." Gumam Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

Mata ruby-nya menangkap sosok yang dipanggil Direktur oleh sekretaris tadi sedang duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Onyx dan ruby itu bertemu. Mata rubynya tak pernah lepas dari onyx milik pria yang sedang duduk dikursinya yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Sorot mata datar namun jika dilihat lebih dalam terdapat rasa rindu dan luka yang tak terungkap dibalik iris berbeda warna itu.

Kyuubi kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi yang berada didepan meja. Dan merekapun duduk saling berhadapan yang hanya terpisah oleh sebuah meja persegi.

Onyx milik pria yang bernama Uchiha Itachi itu tak pernah lepas dari pria yang sekarang duduk dihadapannya.

Kyuubi meletakkan sebuah map berwarna coklat yang tadi dibawanya di atas meja. Membuat onyx itu teralihkan dan menatap map coklat yang ada diatas meja kerjanya. Itachi meraih map yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Dibukanya map tersebut dan dibacanya sebentar kertas berwarna putih dari dalam map itu. Kemudian ia masukkan kembali kertas itu kedalam map. Dan onyxnya pun kembali menatap pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

" Aku pikir kau akan mengambil cuti untuk berbulan madu Kyuu." Kata Itachi menatap datar pria yang sudah berstatus suami orang beberapa hari yang lalu. Hatinya kembali berdenyut ketika mengingat kenyataan itu.

" Masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku lakukan." Ujar Kyuubi dengan nada datarnya. Ia juga menatap datar pria dihadapannya. Dadanya juga ikut berdenyut nyeri ketika ia menyadari mereka sudah tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi.

" Aku merindukanmu Kyuu." Kata kata itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir pria bermarga Uchiha itu. Tatapan datarnya berubah menjadi sendu. Sorot kerinduan itu juga terpapar jelas di onyx kelam miliknya.

Tatapan lembut Itachi kepadanya tidak membuat tatapan datar pria bermarga Namikaze itu ikut melembut. Kyuubi masih menatap datar pria yang duduk dihadapannya. Setelah mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut pria itu.

" Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengantarkan berkas penting itu saja." Kyuubi beranjak dari kursi yang didudukinya.

" Karena urusan ku sudah selesai. Aku akan pergi." Lanjutnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sementara Itachi hanya menatap nanar punggung pria yang semakin jauh darinya.

Kyuubi berhenti sepersekian detik didepan pintu sambil memegang knop pintu.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Tachi." Gumamnya sangat lirih menyerupai bisikan yang tak mampu didengar oleh seseorang yang dimaksud. Yang juga berada didalam ruangan itu.

Kyuubi kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan dan juga penglihatan Itachi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang menatap kosong pintu yang menelan sosok terkasihnya.

Setelah bertemu dengan Kyuubi pikirannya pun menjadi kacau. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Beberapa kali ia melakukan kesalahan dalam pekerjaannya. Cinta memang mampu membuat seseorang menjadi kacau dan berantakan. Setidaknya itulah yang Itachi rasakan saat ini.

Itachi pun memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari kantornya. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya di kamar pribadinya. Melanjutkan pekerjaan kantor pun akan sangat percuma saja saat pikirannya sendiri sedang kacau seperti sekarang. Karena itu Itachi akhirnya pulang lebih awal dari biasanya. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan pekerjaan yang menumpuk itu. Ia hanya ingin beristirahat dan menenangkan hatinya yang kacau dan berantakan setelah bertemu pria yang dikasihinya.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Sore itu Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ringan menuju sebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa. Rumah yang sudah sering ia kunjungi ketika ia masih kecil hingga sekarang. Rumah yang merupakan kediaman Uchiha itu juga sudah tidak asing dengan sosok gadis periang yang sekarang sedang berjalan di halaman yang bisa dibilang luas.

Sesampainya di dalam rumah semua para pelayan yang sudah sangat mengenal gadis periang itu membungkuk hormat dan memberi salam pada Naruto. Naruto pun membalasnya dengan senyuman ramah miliknya. Ia terus berjalan kedalam rumah yang sudah sangat ia kenali setiap sudutnya.

Langkahnya terhenti diruang keluarga. Ketika mata sapphire miliknya melihat sosok wanita paruh baya berambut hitam panjang sedang duduk di sofa yang menghadap kearah televisi. Sepertinya sedang menonton tv. Pikiran seperti itulah yang muncul dibenaknya.

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menghampiri wanita paruh baya yang sangat ia kenali sebagai ibu dari Uchiha Brothers.

" Hai Bibi.." Sapa Naruto dengan nada cerianya. Senyum merekah dibibir tipisnya. Ia kemudian duduk di pegangan sofa disamping Mikoto.

" Oh.. Hai Naru-chan." Balas Mikoto dengan senyum lembut khas seorang ibu.

" Bibi sedang menonton apa?" Tanya Naruto kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya ke sebuah televisi besar yang berada di depan sofa yang mereka duduki.

" Hanya menonton drama Korea kesukaan Bibi. Naru-chan pasti ingin menemui Sasuke-kun kan?" Jawab Mikoto dan kemudian balik bertanya pada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum.

" Apa Sasuke ada Bi?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

" Ada dikamarnya. Kau temui saja Naru-chan." Jawab Mikoto yang kembali menonton Drama ditelevisi.

" Kalau begitu Naru permisi dulu Bi. Naru akan menemui Sasuke dikamarnya." Mikoto hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Eh. Sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu." Gumam nyonya rumah keluarga Uchiha itu sambil memegang dagunya dengan telunjuk. Setelah Naruto pergi dari tempat itu.

" Sudahlah." Lanjutnya menggedikkan bahunya. Nyonya Uchiha itu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada televisi yang masih menayangkan Drama Korea kesukaannya.

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke yang berada dilantai dua. Kaki kecil yang berbalut sendal rumah (viz ga tau namanya apa) menapaki tangga satu persatu menuju lantai dua. Setelah sampai dilantai dua ia melanjutkan langkah kakinya melewati lorong menuju kamar Sasuke yang sangat ia hapal.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah kamar yang pintunya terbuka cukup lebar. Pintu kamar yang sangat Naruto ketahui siapa pemiliknya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika melihat apa yang terjadi didalam kamar itu.

Didalam kamar itu ia bisa melihat Sasuke yang memunggunginya sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Sepasang lengan putih melingkar dilehernya. Naruto juga melihat kepala dengan rambut indigo menyembul dari bahu kekar Sasuke. Ia sangat mengenali pemilik rambut indigo itu. Sahabatnya dan juga kekasih dari pria yang dicintainya yang juga sahabatnya. Sasuke dan Hinata. Dengan posisi seperti itu meskipun Naruto tidak melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi ia tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat itu. Apalagi kalau bukan berciuman.

Tentu saja posisi seperti itu adalah posisi berciuman. Setelah menyadari apa yang sedang dua orang berbeda gender itu lakukan. Lengan Naruto meremas pakaian bagian depan dimana jantungnya terletak. Dadanya sakit dan sesak melihat pria yang kita cinta berciuman dengan wanita lain. Tapi apa haknya? Dia bukan siapapun. Dia tidak bisa marah ataupun melabrak dua orang yang sangat penting baginya itu.

Wajah Naruto tertunduk dalam. Tangan kanannya masih meremas pakaian dibagian dadanya.

Pintu yang berada disamping kamar Sasuke terbuka. Dari balik pintu kamar yang merupakan kamar Itachi itu keluarlah si pemilik kamar yang tak lain si sulung Uchiha. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya Itachi berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk didepan kamar adiknya yang terbuka.

Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di kamar adiknya itu. Sehingga membuat gadis bersurai pirang diam termangu ditempatnya. Itachi pun akhirnya tahu apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu termangu ditempatnya. Melihat orang yang kita cintai berciuman dengan orang lain tentu saja sangat menyakitkan.

Itachi pun menghampiri Naruto yang masih menunduk dalam. Langkahnya berhenti tepat dihadapan gadis bersurai pirang itu. Naruto yang menyadari adanya seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Mendongakkan kepalanya menatap siapa yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Itachi-nii..." Gumam Naruto setelah melihat pria yang berdiri dekat dihadapannya. Ia dapat melihat Itachi yang mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka juga celana hitam bahan panjang berwarna hitam. Sepertinya ia baru pulang dari kantor dan belum sempat mengganti pakaiannya.

Itachi tak menjawab. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir plum Naruto. Naruto membelalakkan matanya setelah mendapatkan perlakuan Itachi yang tiba tiba menciumnya. Namun kemudian ia perlahan-lahan menutup sapphire nya dan menikmati ciuman itu. Naruto sadar saat ini memang inilah yang dibutuhkannya. Pengalihan dari rasa sakit yang baru saja ia rasakan saat melihat pria yang dicintai berciuman dengan wanita lain. Ciuman Itachi membuatnya sejenak melupakan sesak didadanya.

Begitupun dengan Itachi yang saat ini juga sedang merasa kacau. Entah mengapa ia membutuhkan gadis dihadapannya ini. Untuk melepaskan rasa sesak didadanya setelah bertemu lagi dengan pria yang dicintainya. Ciuman itu terasa menenangkan baginya. Sejenak ia juga melupakan perasaan sesak yang tadi hinggap di dadanya.

Itachi melepaskan pagutan bibirnya di bibir Naruto. Ia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal setelah ciuman itu.

" Kita pergi dari sini. Sekarang!" Bisik Itachi ditelinga Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lemah sebagai jawaban.

Itachi meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menuntunnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke dan Hinata baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Sejenak Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat kepala berwarna kuning berbelok menuruni tangga bersama seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Sasuke juga sangat tahu siapa sipemilik rambut dengan warna yang mencolok itu.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Hinata yang berjalan disamping Sasuke pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya pada pria yang merupakan kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Matanya masih tertuju pada dua orang berbeda gender yang mulai menjauh dari penglihatannya. Hinata yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari pria disampingnya. Kemudian mata amethysnya mengikuti arah pandangan pria itu.

" Bukankah itu Naru-chan? Dia bersama Itachi-nii? Mereka mau pergi kemana?" Ujar Hinata setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian kekasihnya.

" Ayo turun. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sasuke kemudian meraih tangan Hinata dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang terhenti.

Hinata hanya diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya menggandeng tangannya. Wajahnya sudah memerah ketika tangan kekar milik Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Semenjak keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang terucap dari bibir dua insan berbeda gender yang sekarang sedang duduk di kursi taman kota yang cukup sepi. Baik Itachi maupun Naruto masih terdiam dan menikmati keheningan ini. Sampai ketika si pria mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang sudah berubah jingga dan sebentar lagi malam akan tiba.

" Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang. Naru." Ujar Itachi menoleh kearah Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Naruto mendongak dan menatap Itachi.

" Hari sudah malam. KeluargaMu pasti mengkhawatirkan mu Naru." Lanjutnya kemudian beranjak dari tempat yang didudukinya. Di ulurkannya tangan besar miliknya kearah Naruto.

Naruto menatap kosong tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Itachi langsung di onyx kelam miliknya. Naruto meraih tangan Itachi yang terulur dan kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

" Sebelum pulang. Bisakah Itachi-nii mengantar Naru ke suatu tempat?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

Itachi hanya mengangguk dan menuruti permintaan Naruto. Ia lajukan sedan hitam miliknya menyusuri jalanan menuju tempat yang Naruto tuju.

.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Disebuah bar yang cukup ramai. Ia tidak minum ataupun melakukan apapun yang biasa orang lain lakukan di klub malam. Itachi hanya menemani dan memperhatikan gadis yang memintanya untuk pergi ketempat ini.

Dua jam sudah mereka berada disini. Sejak mereka datang Naruto langsung saja meminum minuman beralkohol pesanannya.

Itachi sudah berulang kali memperingatkan Naruto untuk tidak meminum minuman itu. Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Dan gadis itu terus saja meminum minuman yang memabukkan itu. Dan hasilnya sekarang Naruto sudah benar benar mabuk berat.

" Cukup Naru! Kau sudah sangat mabuk sekarang!" Itachi mengambil gelas minuman Naruto yang hendak ditenggaknya.

" Kembalikan..hiks.. Itachi-nii! Itu.. Hiks minuman Naru!" Naruto berusaha menggapai minuman yang tinggal setengah yang berada ditangan Itachi.

" Kita pulang sekarang. Naru!" Ujar Itachi tegas dan kemudian meletakkan gelas yang dipegangnya ke meja bar. Tangan kanannya meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto.

" TIDAK MAU!" Teriak Naruto menepis tangan Itachi yang hendak membawanya pergi. Naruto dengan cepat mengambil gelas yang isinya tinggal setengah itu dan kemudian menenggaknya hingga habis.

" Itachi.. Hiks..-nii. Kalau tidak mau.. Hiks.. Menemani Naru.. Hiks.. Pulang saja." Racau Naruto ditengah melangkah mendekati Naruto.

" Aku akan pulang.." Ujarnya

" Bersamamu." Lanjutnya menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal.

Naruto sempat meronta saat Itachi mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun dirinya yang tengah mabuk berat membuat tenaganya sama sekali tidak terasa bagi Itachi. Itachi terus menggendong Naruto dengan gaya bridal hingga keluar dari klub malam itu sampai ke tempat parkir.

Itachi mendudukkan tubuh Naruto dikursi depan disamping kursi pengemudi. Ia pakaikan sabuk pengaman terlebih dulu dan kemudian ia tutup pintu mobil itu. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu yang satunya. Ia dudukan dirinya dikursi penumpang. Setelah ia memakai sabuk pengaman. Itachi langsung melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan dimalam hari.

Itachi melirik kearah jam tangannya. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Kemudian onyxnya melirik kearah gadis yang tengah tertidur karena mabuk. Ia tidak mungkin mengantarkan Naruto malam-malam dalam keadaan mabuk pula. Itachi pun kemudian memutar stir kemudinya menuju tujuan yang lain selain rumah Naruto dan rumahnya.

Dan disinilah ia berakhir. Dihotel yang sama saat mereka menghabiskan malam bersama dimalam pernikahan Kyuubi. Namun malam ini Itachi sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh gadis dalam gendongannya lagi.

Direbahkannya tubuh Naruto yang tertidur di ranjang hotel. Ditariknya selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh mungil Naruto. Itachi menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya begitu damai seolah gadis ini tidak memiliki beban sama sekali. Berbeda dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Kenyataan begitu peliknya perasaan yang harus dirasakan gadis ini. Sama seperti dirinya.

Itachi berbalik dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat tidur. Namun baru selangkah ia berjalan sebuah tangan kecil menarik lengannya dan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Ia pun menoleh dan menatap sipemilik tangan.

Itachi menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya.

" Jangan pergi!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang lirih namun masih bisa didengar oleh Itachi.

" Jangan tinggalkan Naru sendiri!" Lanjutnya masih menatap lekat pria yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Naru mohon.. Itachi-nii." Setetes airmata meluncur dari sapphire miliknya. Itachi kemudian beranjak dan mendudukkan tubuhnya ditepi ranjang.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Naru.." Ujarnya menghapus airmata Naruto dengan ibu jarinya.

" Aku disini." Dikecupnya mata Naruto yang basah karena airmata.

Itachi kemudian menyibakkan selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang disamping Naruto. Ia tarik kembali selimut yang tadi turun untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Naruto. Ia rengkuh tubuh gadis yang berbaring disampingnya kedalam pelukannya. Naruto pun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan si sulung Uchiha itu. Ia tenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Itachi.

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya. Mereka memang membutuhkan kehangatan itu. Dan mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain untuk berbagi kehangatan itu. Mereka sudah tidak peduli siapa yang mereka cintai sesungguhnya. Mereka hanya ingin seperti ini saat mereka benar benar terpuruk karena sebuah perasaan yang dinamakan cinta.

.

.

.

**Tbc**..

.

.

.

**Whoaaaaa...**

**Update kilat lagi?**

**Ini semua juga berkat para reader fict ini. Viz jadi semangat deh buat nulis.. Ditambah ide fict ini emang lagi numpuk di otak Viz.. Makanya harus dikeluarkan.. Hehe :D**

**Oia di review juga banyak yang nanya.**

**Apa Sasuke itu punya perasaan ama Naruto? Jawabannya ada dichapter klimaksnya. Jadi tunggu aja y.. Hehe :D**

**Terus ada juga yang nanya. Apa Kyuubi juga punya perasaan sama Itachi? Jawabannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini.**

**Gimana menurut minna-san?**

**Makin gaje kah? Atau jelek? **

**Oia.. Bocoran buat chapter berikutnya bakal ada lemon ItaNaru lagi lho (*dasar author mesum)**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan posisi mereka menjadi seperti itu. Si pria yang tak lain Uchiha Itachi menindih si wanita Namikaze Naruto.

Tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang yang dipenuhi peluh dan keringat. Napas yang memburu. Tangan yang terus bergerak membelai dan meremas setiap sudut tubuh polos mereka satu sama lain. Ciuman panas yang disertai pergulatan daging tak bertulang didalam rongga mulut mereka. Meninggalkan jejak saliva yang menetes membasahi dagu mereka ketika ciuman itu terlepas.

Gerakkan pinggul si pria yang menghentak dan mendominasi si wanita. Bunyi decakkan daging yang bertubrukan juga desahan yang keluar menggema diruangan yang temaram itu. Ranjang yang berantakan dan juga pakaian yang tergeletak di lantai adalah saksi bisu dari kegiatan mereka.

Kegiatan memberikan kehangatan dan kenikmatan satu sama lainnya. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali gelombang kenikmatan itu keluar. Mereka terus dan lagi melakukan kegiatan itu. Mereka tidak akan berhenti sebelum tubuh mereka lelah. Sebelum kepuasan itu mereka dapatkan. Sebelum semua rasa sakit itu menghilang dan tergantikan oleh kenikmatan.

Mereka sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kegiatan ini bermula. Awalnya mereka hanya berbaring diranjang yang sama saling berpelukan. Berbagi kehangatan yang mereka butuhkan. Namun setelah mendapatkan kehangatan itu. Yang mereka tahu adalah mereka menginginkan lebih dari itu.

Dan seperti saat inilah mereka berakhir. Lenguhan panjang mengalun ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu datang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tubuh mereka sudah sangat lelah. Itachi melirik kearah jam yang terletak di meja bufet yang berada disamping tempat tidur. Pukul satu dinihari. Itu artinya ia dan Naruto sudah bercinta selama dua jam.

Ia pasti sudah gila. Pikirnya. Padahal ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyentuh Naruto lagi. Tapi pada kenyataannya ia mengingkari janjinya sendiri. Ia bahkan dengan gilanya bercinta dengan Naruto selama dua jam. Tapi memang itulah yang ia dan Naruto butuhkan saat ini. Bercinta hingga melupakan semua perasaan sakit dan kemelut dihatinya.

Kemudian ia tatap wanita yang masih berada dibawahnya. Wanita itu sudah tertidur lelap.

Tentu saja. Dua jam bercinta pasti membuat wanita yang ditindihnya ini kelelahan. Bahkan tubuh mereka berdua masih menyatu. Itachi dengan perlahan-lahan melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Itachi dapat mendengar Naruto yang mendesah pelan ketika tautan mereka terlepas.

Itachi menarik selimut yang tergeletak sembarangan. Ia tutupi tubuh polos dirinya dan Naruto dengan selimut itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Ia pun kemudian menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang benar benar lelah.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Naruto menggeliat dari tidurnya. Perlahan kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan sapphire itu terbuka. Dikerjapkannya mata sapphire itu untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatannya. Setelah mata itu terbuka seutuhnya. Sapphire itu kemudian menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan tempatnya berbaring.

Mata sapphire itu berhenti pada sosok yang berbaring disampingnya. Pria yang semalam bercinta dengannya. Mengingat pergulatannya bersama si pria ini semalam membuat wajahnya memerah.

Naruto merubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring agar dapat melihat pria yang berbaring di sampingnya dengan jelas. Mulai dari wajah tampannya yang sedang tertidur. Terlihat begitu damai seperti bayi. Senyum tulus mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

Matanya turun ke dada bidang milik Itachi. Dada yang selalu mendekapnya dan menjadi sandarannya disaat ia terpuruk. Ia ingin menyentuh dada bidang itu dan merasakan kehangatannya saat ia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sadar dan tidak ada luka. Keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

" Kau sudah bangun?" Suara bariton yang sangat ia kenal mengalihkan perhatiannya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pria yang juga sedang menatapnya. Sapphire Naruto bertatapan langsung dengan onyx Itachi.

" Apa yang sedang kau lihat tadi. Naru?" Tanyanya lagi. Membuat Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Itachi lagi. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan pria yang berbaring disampingnya.

Itachi mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring sama seperti Naruto. Agar ia dapat melihat permata sapphire itu lebih jelas. Dan mereka saling berhadapan saat ini dengan tubuh yang sejajar.

" Kau tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi kepadaku Naru?" Ujar Itachi lagi. Ada sedikit nada menggoda saat ia mengucapkan pertanyaan itu.

" Ohayo.. Itachi-nii." Sapa Naruto dengan senyum terbaiknya ia tampilkan untuk si sulung Uchiha.

" Ohayo mo.. Naru." Balasnya juga dengan senyum yang terukir diwajah tampannya. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam.

" Kau ingin kita terus berbaring ditempat tidur tanpa pakaian. Atau bangun dari tempat tidur, mandi, berpakaian dan pulang?" Ujar Itachi kemudian membuat wajah Naruto kembali merona.

Naruto pun segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya memunguti pakaian yang tergeletak dilantai dengan cepat. Berlari kearah kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya dengan bunyi bedebam yang sangat keras. Itachi sempat berjengit ketika mendengar bunyi bedebam pintu yang sangat keras. Namun kemudian ia terkekeh geli melihat tingkah Naruto.

Itachi pun ikut bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Diambilnya pakaian yang tergeletak dilantai. Ia langsung mengenakan pakaian miliknya itu. Sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah tempat tidur. Onyx-nya menangkap pemandangan yang kacau dan berantakan sisa pergulatannya bersama Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka pergulatannya bersama Naruto benar benar tidak terkendali dan mengacaukan semuanya.

Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Itachi yang terdiam menatap tempat tidur. Sapphire Naruto pun kemudian ikut menatap kearah tempat tidur. Wajahnya seketika itu juga memerah saat melihat betapa berantakan dan kacaunya tempat tidur itu akibat pergulatannya bersama Itachi semalam.

Mereka pasti bercinta gila-gilaan semalam. Membuat tempat tidur itu kacau dan berantakan. Itachi berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang bergeming ditempatnya dengan rona merah dipipinya.

" Kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Itachi membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Sapphire Naruto pun kemudian menatap Itachi yang berjalan kearahnya.

" I-iya.." Jawabnya sedikit gugup

" Kita pulang. Sekarang!" Ujar Itachi melangkah keluar dari kamar hotel. Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Itachi.

" Itachi-nii tidak mandi dulu?" Tanya Naruto setelah mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Itachi.

" Kalau aku mandi. Kau bisa terlambat kuliah Naru." Jawab Itachi membuka pintu kamar Hotel.

" Tapi Naru bisa pulang sendiri Itachi-nii. Dan Itachi-nii bisa mandi." Sahut Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel.

" Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Naruto terdiam ketika nada tegas yang keluar dari Itachi.

Merekapun terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift dan keluar dari hotel.

Itachi melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan dipagi hari. Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka berdua. Namun sesekali mereka saling mencuri pandang tanpa sepengetahuan diri mereka masing masing.

Mobil sedan hitam itupun berhenti disebuah rumah mewah bergaya Eropa. Rumah keluarga Namikaze.

Naruto melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dipakainya. Ia pun kemudian keluar dari mobil itu. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya pada kaca mobil Itachi.

" Arigato... Itachi-nii. Sudah mengantar Naru." Naruto berujar sambil tersenyum kearah Itachi.

Itachi balas tersenyum kearah Naruto. Naruto melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian berjalan masuk menuju rumahnya. Itachi menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh. Bahkan setelah Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya ia sama sekali tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Hanya duduk diam didalam mobilnya.

.

Naruto memasuki rumahnya dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Ia harap semua orang yang ada dirumahnya sudah pergi bekerja. Naruto pun kemudian bernafas lega setelah tidak mendapati penghuni rumah lainnya. Hanya para pelayan yang menyambut kepulangannya.

Ketika Naruto hendak menaiki tangga. Ia berpapasan dengan seorang wanita dewasa berambut pirang pucat dengan mata aquamarine yang sangat ia kenali.

" Kau darimana saja Naru-chan? Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya wanita itu yang tak lain adalah Yamanaka Ino kakak iparnya.

" Naru habis menginap dirumah teman." Dustanya yang hanya dijawab dengan mulut yang membentuk huruf 'O' oleh kakak iparnya.

" Kemana yang lainnya oneesan? Kaasan juga tidak terlihat?" Tanya Naruto menatap setiap sudut rumahnya yang terlihat sepi.

" Kaasan pergi menemani Tousan ke London untuk mengurusi perusahaan kita yang sedang bermasalah." Jawab Ino.

" Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit tersendat ketika mengucapkan nama kakaknya.

" Kyuubi sedang pergi ke Sunna untuk urusan bisnis. Mungkin lusa ia baru pulang." Sadar atau tidak Naruto menghebuskan nafas lega ketika mendengar jawaban kakak iparnya. Membuat wanita yang dulu bermarga Yamanaka dan sekarang menjadi Namikaze mengernyit bingung.

" Kau kenapa Naru?" Tanyanya setelah melihat Naruto menghela napas lega.

" Ah. Tidak. Naru harus segera kekamar untuk bersiap-siap pergi kuliah." Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kakak iparnya yang masih menatapnya bingung.

.

Tak berapa lama Naruto kemudian turun dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan tanktop berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna merah yang tidak dikancing juga celana jeans panjang. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia ikat ponytail. Dan sebuah tas selempang dibawanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada disamping dapur. Ia ambil beberapa potong roti yang sudah diolesi selai stroberi. Setelah itu ia pun berjalan menuju keluar dari rumahnya untuk pergi kuliah.

" Oneesan.. Naru berangkat kuliah dulu!" Naruto berteriak sebelum keluar dari rumah. Yang juga dijawab oleh teriakan dari dalam rumah.

Saat hendak mengambil mobil miliknya. Ia baru menyadari jika mobilnya itu ada di kediaman Uchiha. Setelah kemarin ia pergi kesana dan pergi bersama Itachi setelahnya. Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela napas karena kecerobohannya itu. Sebenarnya masih ada mobil milik kakak ipar dan ibunya didalam garasi. Tapi Naruto terlalu malas untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya hanya sekedar untuk mengambil kunci mobil.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menaiki kendaraan umum saja. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju keluar dari kediamannya.

" Itachi-nii.. Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto setelah keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan mendapati Itachi yang berdiri sambil bersandar pada mobil sedan hitamnya.

Itachi hanya tersenyum kearahnya dan membenarkan posisi berdirinya menjadi tegak dan tidak bersandar pada body mobil.

" Aku akan mengantarmu ke kampus." Jawabnya dan membuka pintu mobil yang tadi menjadi sandarannya berdiri. Naruto berjalan menghampiri Itachi.

" Itachi-nii tidak perlu repot mengantarkan Naru ke kampus. Naru kan bisa berangkat sendiri." Ujar Naruto setelah berdiri disamping Itachi.

" Aku tahu mobilmu ada dirumahku Naru. Karena itu aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Itachi mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Naruto kemudian mengikuti isyarat Itachi dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. "Arigato.." Ucapnya ketika Itachi menutup pintu mobil untuknya.

Itachi berjalan kearah pintu mobil lainnya. Kemudian ia masuk dan memakai sabuk pengaman dan melajukan mobilnya.

Sedan itu melaju menyusuri jalanan menuju kampus dimana Naruto menuntut ilmu. Tak ada pembicaraan didalam mobil itu. Itachi fokus pada jalanan sementara Naruto sibuk membaca buku.

Tanpa terasa tempat yang menjadi tujuan mereka terlihat. Itachi menghentikan mobilnya didepan gerbang kampus tempat Naruto dan adiknya menuntut ilmu.

" Jam berapa kau pulang Naru?" Tanya Itachi membuka suara.

" Mungkin jam dua siang." Jawab Naruto melihat jam yang melingkar ditangannya.

" Aku akan menjemputmu."

" Eh.?" Naruto menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

" Cepatlah masuk! Nanti kau bisa terlambat." Ujar Itachi membukakan pintu mobil untuk Naruto.

" Eh.. Iya." Naruto melanjutkan kegiatannya membuka sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya. Setelah itu ia langsung keluar melalui pintu mobil yang sudah dibukakan Itachi. Naruto menutup kembali pintu mobil setelah ia keluar. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya kearah Itachi. Itachi balas melambai dari dalam mobilnya.

Mobil sedan hitam milik Itachi itupun kemudian mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat dimana Naruto yang masih berdiri. Naruto masih berdiri ditempatnya menatap kearah mobil Itachi yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun kemudian berbalik hendak menuju ke gedung tempat dirinya menuntut ilmu.

Namun ketika berbalik dirinya langsung dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Ia juga hampir saja menabrak dada bidang milik seorang pria itu. Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pemilik dada bidang itu.

Mata sapphire Naruto langsung bertatapan dengan onyx kelam milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenali. Sasuke. Nama yang sangat sakral dihatinya yang tak lain adalah si pemilik onyx tersebut.

" Bisakah kau tidak mengejutkan ku Teme?" Ujar Naruto mengusap dadanya yang tadi seperti mau meloncat.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu.

" Itu bukan jawaban Teme." Seru Naruto dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Ia sangat kesal pada pria yang sekarang berjalan dihadapannya itu.

" Hn." Jawab Sasuke lagi membuat alis Naruto berkedut kesal.

Naruto pun memilih diam dan tak ingin berbicara lagi dengan pria yang berjalan didepannya.

" Bagaimana kau bisa berangkat ke kampus dengan Aniki.?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba tiba membuat Naruto yang berjalan dibelakangnya hampir menubruk punggungnya.

" Kami hanya kebetulan bertemu dijalan. Dan Itachi-nii menawarkan tumpangan kepadaku!" Dusta Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke melanjutkan kembali langkahnya dan sekarang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto.

" Hn." Jawab Naruto meminjam trademark Sasuke dan itu membuat alis si pemilik trademark berkedut kesal. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam menuju kelas mereka.

" Untuk apa kau kemarin datang ke rumahku?" Sasuke membuka suara setelah hening beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka berjalan di lorong gedung universitas.

" Menemui mu." Jawab Naruto singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

" Lalu kenapa kau malah pergi dan tidak menemuiku?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Karena kau sibuk." Jawab Naruto singkat.

" Sibuk?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

" Iya.. Kau sedang 'sibuk' bersama Hinata saat aku datang. Aku pergi karena tidak mau menganggu kalian ." Jelas Naruto dengan nada datarnya.

" Kau melihatnya?" Tanya Sasuke mengingat kembali apa yang sedang dilakukan dirinya dengan Hinata saat Naruto datang.

" Hn." Jawab Naruto yang lagi lagi menggunakan trademark milik Sasuke. Sekarang Sasuke tahu bagaimana perasaan orang-orang yang mendapati dua huruf andalannya itu.

Langkah mereka berhenti didepan pintu besar yang tak lain adalah ruangan kelas mereka. Mereka kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Naruto duduk duduk di kursi paling belakang. Sementara Sasuke duduk dikursi didepan Naruto disamping Hinata yang sudah sejak tadi duduk dikursinya.

" Ohayo.. Naru-chan." Sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto. Ia memutar tubuhnya agar bisa melihat Naruto yang duduk dibelakangnya.

" Ohayo mo.. Hinata-chan." Balas Naruto juga dengan senyumnya.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata menatap khawatir pada Naruto. Sasuke melirik melalui ekor matanya dua wanita yang sedang mengobrol.

" Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hinata-chan?" Naruto balik bertanya.

" Kau terlihat agak lesu Naru-chan." Kata Hinata terlihat jelas jika ia sedikit berhati-hati saat mengatakannya.

" Oh.. Aku hanya kurang tidur Hinata-chan. Semalam aku baru tidur jam satu pagi." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum canggung kearah gadis bersurai indigo.

" Benarkah?" Giliran Sasuke yang membuka suara dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap kearah Naruto. Ia juga memicingkan matanya menatap Naruto.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan." Benar Teme.." Jawabnya dengan nada malas.

" Lalu. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau tidur jam satu pagi?" Tanya Sasuke menyelelidik. Ia masih memicingkan matanya pada Naruto.

" A-aku..." Wajah Naruto sudah memerah dan kata-katanya menjadi terbata-bata. Tidak mungkin kan ia mengatakan apa yang ia lakukan semalam yang membuat ia tidur jam satu pagi.

" Kau baik-baik saja Naru-chan? Apa kau demam?" Tanya Hinata khawatir. Tangan putihnya terangkat menyentuh dahi Naruto saat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatap datar wanita yang sedang merona.

" A-aku baik-baik saja Hinata-chan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Naruto menjauhkan tangan Hinata dari dahinya.

" Kau yakin? Tapi wajahmu sangat merah Naru?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

" Tentu saja Hinata." Jawab Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Hinata dengan senyum lima jari andalannya.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku Dobe. Apa yang kau lakukan semalam?" Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Naruto kembali salah tingkah. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau semalam ia bercinta hingga pukul satu dinihari dengan kakaknya kan. Naruto menggeleng-geleng kepalanya membuat Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang melihatnya mengernyit bingung melihat tingkahnya.

Dewi fortuna sepertinya masih berpihak pada gadis bersurai pirang itu. Karena belum sempat ia menjawab. Dosen yang mengajar hari itu sudah datang dan membuat Hinata juga Sasuke kembali menatap kedepan. Naruto menghela napas lega karena harus terbebas dari pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia pun kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada mata kuliah hari itu. Walau sebenarnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh karena masih teringat pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

.. Skip time...

Jam istirahat adalah jam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para mahasiswa. Mereka menggunakan jam istirahat untuk berkumpul atau sekedar makan siang. Semua mahasiswa sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Namun berbeda dengan Naruto yang masih berada dalam Hinata dan Sasuke sudah keluar dari kelasnya dan meninggalkan Naruto.

Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari tempatnya. Mata sapphire-nya memandang keluar jendela. Menerawang dan menatap langit cerah siang itu. Matanya terus menjelajah hingga berhenti pada satu titik.

Taman kampus yang terlihat agak sepi karena kebanyakan mahasiswa saat ini sedang berada dikantin kampus ataupun gedung olahraga untuk sekedar bermain basket ataupun hanya menonton. Di taman itu hanya terdapat segelintir mahasiswa saja.

Namun mata Naruto berhenti pada sebuah objek yang berada ditaman itu. Dua orang berbeda gender yang sangat ia kenali. Sahabatnya dan pria yang dicintainya yang juga sahabatnya. Mereka terlihat sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan bercengkerama.

Mesra. Itulah kata yang terlintas dibenak Naruto saat melihat kebersamaan mereka. Sesaat mata sapphire itu bertemu dengan onyx milik Sasuke. Sadar atau tidak sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah cantiknya. Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar dari taman itu. Setelah mata berbeda warna itu bertemu. Sasuke mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir Hinata. Dan itu terlihat jelas dimata Naruto.

Naruto hanya menatap datar pemandangan tersebut. Naruto kemudian memalingkan wajahnya menatap kedepan. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada sebelah kiri dimana jantungnya terletak. Memang masih terasa sesak saat melihat pria yang dicintainya berciuman dengan wanita lain. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sesak yang saat ini ia rasakan tidak sesesak yang kemarin.

Tangan yang menyentuh dadanya terangkat dan menyentuh bibirnya. Kemarin Itachi mencium bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sesak yang dirasakannya. Ia masih bisa merasakan ciuman Itachi saat itu. Tapi. Bukankah ia juga berciuman saat sedang bercinta semalam. Bahkan ciuman itu berubah menjadi ciuman panas dan intim. Mengingat hal itu membuat wajahnya memanas dan memerah. Entah kenapa semua kegiatannya semalam terlihat jelas dalam ingatannya. Bagaimana ia menyentuh dan disentuh. Wajahnya semakin memerah karena ingatan itu tidak mau pergi dari pikirannya. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berharap ingatan tentang kegiatannya semalam menghilang.

Naruto terlalu larut dalam lamunannya. Tidak menyadari dua orang yang tadi berada di taman sudah masuk kembali kedalam kelas. Dan memperhatikannya yang sedang melamun dengan wajah memerah.

" Naru-chan.." Seru Hinata. Mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya.

" Eh?" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hinata dan Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah bodohnya.

" Jangan memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu Dobe! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Dobe?" Giliran Sasuke yang membuka suara masih memasang wajah datarnya.

Naruto hanya merengut kesal mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang mengatainya bodoh.

" Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Naruto ketus. Dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. Sasuke mendengus sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi dua orang yang penting baginya.

Mata kuliah selanjutnya pun berlangsung dengan tenang dan damai. Berlanjut ke mata kuliah selanjutnya hingga mata kuliah yang terakhir berlangsung dengan tenang. Hingga jam pulang pun tiba.

.

" Setelah ini kau akan langsung pulang atau kemana Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata yang sedang berjalan disampingnya. Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung kampus. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap datar dua wanita yang sedang berjalan didepannya.

" Sepertinya aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto memasang pose berpikir.

" Ini kan masih siang Naru-chan. Kau benar-benar tidak ingin pergi keluar lebih dulu sebelum pulang?" Naruto hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju keluar gedung dengan Sasuke yang masih mengekori kedua wanita itu dibelakangnya.

" Kau yakin tidak mau ikut bersama kami Naru-chan?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menolak ajakan Hinata. Mereka berhenti dipersimpangan jalan antara menuju tempat parkir kampus dan gerbang kampus. Sasuke dan Hinata hendak menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil milik Sasuke berada disana. Sementara Naruto hendak menuju ke gerbang kampus untuk segera pulang.

" Kau bisa mengambil mobilmu dirumahku Dobe. Jadi ikutlah dengan kami." Kali ini giliran Sasuke yang menawarinya tumpangan.

" Tidak Teme. Terima kasih, aku akan mengambil mobilku dirumahmu nanti saja." Jawab Naruto final dan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang. Sasuke dan Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat parkir.

Saat sudah keluar dari gerbang kampus. Langkah Naruto terhenti saat dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria yang bersandar pada mobilnya sambil memainkan SmartPhone ditangannya. Naruto sangat mengenal pria dan mobil itu. Pria yang mengenakan celana hitam panjang, t-shirt putih polos yang dipadukan dengan blazer yang tidak dikancing. Pakaian yang casual namun terlihat pas dan menarik. Pantas saja sejak tadi banyak wanita yang berhenti untuk melihat pria tampan dengan surai raven panjangnya dan mengaguminya.

Onyx yang sejak tadi menatap layar SmartPhone miliknya. Kini beralih menatap wanita bermata sapphire yang berdiri dihadapannya. Sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya. Membuat para wanita yang tadi berhenti untuk melihatnya berteriak histeris melihat ketampanan pria itu.

" Apa yang Itachi-nii lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya.

" Kau lupa? Tadi pagi aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan menjemputmu Naru." Jawab Itachi memasukkan SmartPhone miliknya kedalam saku celananya. Ditatapnya wanita beriris sapphire yang berdiri di hadapannya.

" Menjemputku?" Beo Naruto. Meyakinkan pendengarannya.

Itachi tidak menjawab akan tetapi ia beranjak untuk membuka pintu mobil.

" Masuklah..!" Ujar Itachi menatap Naruto dan mengisyaratkannya untuk segera masuk. Naruto pun melangkah dan masuk kedalam mobil yang telah dibukakan pintunya oleh Itachi.

" Arigato." Ujar Naruto saat Itachi menutup pintunya. Itachi balas tersenyum kearahnya. Ia pun kemudian berjalan menuju pintu satunya dan masuk kedalam mobil. Ia pun kemudian melajukan mobilnya.

Tepat saat mobil Itachi melaju melewati pintu gerbang. Mobil Sasuke pun keluar dari gerbang itu. Sasuke menatap datar mobil yang sangat ia kenali. Ia juga melihat penumpang dan pengemudi yang sangat ia kenali sebagai Kakak dan sahabatnya. Sasuke melajukan mobilnya kearah yang berlawanan.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

" Kita mau kemana Itachi -nii?" Tanya Naruto ketika menyadari jalan yang dilaluinya bukanlah jalan menuju rumahnya ataupun rumah Itachi.

" Kita akan mencari makan dulu sebelum kerumahku." Jawab Itachi melirik sekilas kearah Naruto. Namun kemudian ia kembali memfokuskan matanya pada jalanan yang sedang dilaluinya.

" Makan?" Tanya Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Itachi tidak mengerti.

" Kau belum makan kan Naru?" Tanya Itachi yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Naruto. Ia memang belum makan karena jam istirahat tadi ia hanya berdiam diri didalam kelasnya.

Itachi menghentikan kendaraannya disebuah kedai kecil. Mereka kemudian keluar dari dalam mobil.

Mata Naruto berbinar ketika melihat kedai ramen Ichiraku yang ada dihadapannya. Ia kemudian menoleh dan menatap Itachi masih dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar. Itachi sudah sangat tahu apa yang disukai oleh Naruto. Dulu Kyuubi sering menceritakan tentang adik kesayangannya itu. Bagaimana Naruto sangat menggemari makanan bernama ramen. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan baik. Begitu juga kenangannya saat bersama Kyuubi. Karena itulah ia membawa Naruto kemari.

" Kau suka?" Tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang menggemaskan. Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

" Ayo masuk!" Ajak Itachi melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kedai. Dijawab anggukkan penuh semangat dari Naruto yang juga langsung melangkahkan kakinya cepat masuk kedalam kedai. Membuat Itachi tersenyum melihatnya.

Merekapun masuk dan memesan ramen sesuai selera mereka. Itachi dapat melihat betapa lahapnya Naruto saat memakan ramen pesanannya. Ia bahkan menghabiskan beberapa mangkuk ramen hingga bersih. Itachi tersenyum ketika melihat cara makan Naruto yang berantakan seperti anak kecil itu. Tangan Itachi terangkat untuk membersihkan bibir Naruto yang berminyak karena kuah ramen menggunakan tisu. Naruto sempat tersentak namun kemudian tersenyum kearah pria yang sedang membersihkan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Itachi menatap lekat bibir Naruto yang sudah beberapa kali diciumnya. Ibu jarinya berlama-lama menyentuh bibir Naruto yang terasa lembut. Membuat Naruto menatap bingung kearah Itachi yang menyentuh bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

Itachi yang sudah tidak tahan melihat bibir yang menggoda itu. Perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto. Hanya tinggal satu centi lagi bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Naruto.

" Itachi-nii..." Sebuah suara yang tak lain milik Naruto membuat gerakan Itachi terhenti. Namun ia tidak menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Ia hanya menatap Naruto langsung ke sapphire miliknya dengan jarak sedekat ini.

" I-ini ditempat umum." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lirih dan sedikit terbata karena gugup. Itachi yang mengetahui maksud Naruto kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah.

" Gomen. Naru.." Ujar Itachi. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena hendak mencium bibir Naruto ditempat umum. Hal itu pasti membuat wanita yang duduk disampingnya sangat malu. Terlihat jelas dari wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah. Itachi juga merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak mampu mengendalikan dirinya saat melihat bibir Naruto yang begitu menggodanya.

Naruto menggeleng dan memaklumi perbuatan Itachi kepadanya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin merasakan bibir pria itu disaat mereka dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bukan sekedar untuk pelampiasan saja. Tapi mengingat tempat dimana mereka berada sekarang. Ia pun harus menahan diri.

Setelah selesai makan mereka kembali menaiki mobil dan melajukan mobil menuju tujuan selanjutnya yaitu kediaman Uchiha. Naruto bermaksud untuk mengambil mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan di kediaman Uchiha kemarin.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruangan kantor itu. Terdapat seorang pria berambut merah kejinggaan yang sedang duduk dikursinya. Dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria berambut silver yang mengenakan masker diwajahnya.

Pria yang diketahui bernama Hatake Kakashi yang merupakan orang kepercayaan keluarga Namikaze itu. Melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kearah meja kerja seorang pria berambut merah kejinggaan yang tak lain Namikaze Kyuubi. Diletakkannya sebuah amplop besar berwarna coklat diatas meja kerja Kyuubi.

Kyuubi hanya menatap datar amplop yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Kemudian tangannya terangkat meraih amplop tersebut. Dibukanya amplop itu dan dikeluarkannya isi dalam amplop itu.

Rahang sulung Namikaze itu mengeras. Tatapannya menajam dan nyalang ketika melihat isi amplop yang tak lain beberapa lembar photo. Photo dari dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Photo yang memperlihatkan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain adik kesayangannya. Digendong dengan gaya bridal oleh seorang pria berambut raven panjang yang tak lain pria yang dicintainya. Memasuki sebuah hotel.

" Apa yang mereka lakukan di hotel itu Kakashi?" Tanya Kyuubi pada pria yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Nadanya terdengar begitu dingin.

" Saya tidak tahu Kyuubi-sama. Kamar dihotel itu kedap suara jadi saya tidak mendengar apapun dari dalam kamar mereka. Mereka semalaman berada dikamar hotel. Dan baru keluar saat pagi hari." Jelas pria bermasker itu menjawab pertanyaan tuannya Kyuubi.

" Pergilah!" Perintah Kyuubi. Pria bermasker itupun keluar dari ruangan kerja Kyuubi. Meninggalkan Kyuubi seorang diri dalam ruangan itu.

Kyuubi kembali menatap lembaran photo ditangannya. Rahangnya kembali mengeras tangannya meremas photo ditangannya hingga tidak berbentuk.

" Awas kau Uchiha!" Desisnya.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Whooaaaaa...**

**Udah update lagi..! XD**

**Gimana menurut reader? Kalau segini bisa dibilang update kilat ga? Hehe**

**Maaf karena lemonnya kurang hot. Yang hotnya Viz simpen buat nanti. Hehe**

**Oia makasih buat reader yang udah ngingetin Viz klo di chap sebelumnya ada typo yang nyelip. Viz juga sebenarnya baru tahu pas udah dipublish. **

**Harap dimaklum. Karena dari proses penulisan, pengeditan dan publish semuanya pake WP dan bukan komputer ataupun laptop.**

**Viz juga mau bales review nih!**

**wildapolaris: **Ini udah lanjut.. Maaf kalo lemonnya kurang hot.

**Dewi15: **Ini udah dilanjut. Fict ini emang ItafemNaru kok..

**Yami(guest): **Ini udah lanjut. Viz juga masih belum tahu sampai berapa chap. Hehe.. Makasih udah ingetin Viz soal typo.. :)

**akasuna no hataruno teng tong: **Makasih

**Yukiko Senju: **Menurut kamu ini udah kilat belom? Ini juga udah dipanjangin kok

**Apriliany Ardeta: **Menurut kamu ini udah hot belom? Iya ini happy end kok. Klo soal ItaNaru jatuh cinta. Mungkin ga bakalan lama lagi. Sasuke cemburu? Menurut kamu?

**Ryuuna Atarashi: **Ini udah dilanjut. Jangan sampe sakit hati beneran ya.. ;D

** 85: **Ini udah update

**Aiko Michishige: **Ini udah lanjut

**Aliyah649: **Ikutin ja jalan ceritanya. Nanti juga tau kok. ;)

**Astia Aoi: **Makasih

**Uzumaki prince Dobe-Nii: **Kayanya di chap ini udah ada bocoran reaksi Kyuu yg tau soal ItaNaru deh.. :)

** .146: **Ga kok.. Ga bakalan lama lagi ItaNaru poling in lop.. :)

**mao-tachi: **Ini udah update

**Shinaru(guest): **Ini udah update

**sivanya anggarada: **ItaNaru pasti bersatu kok. Cuma masih lama dan masih banyak rintangannya. Makasih udah ingetin soal typo.:)

**Harpaairiry: **Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih :)

**Oia buat reader yang nunggu kelanjutan fict ANOTHER STORY. Gomenne karena Viz masih blom bisa update lagi. Viz masih mau konsentrasi sama fict NOW I LOVE U dulu. Setelah fict ini tamat Viz pasti bakalan lanjutin fict yg lainnya kok.**

**Bocoran: Mungkin dichap depan bakal ada lemon lagi tapi pair yang lain. Hayoo tebak pair yang mana. SasufemNaru/Sasuhina/ItaKyuu/ KyuuIno? Chapter depan juga konfliknya mulai rumit lho!**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Naruto benar-benar menyesali keputusannya malam ini yang telah mengundang Itachi makan malam dirumahnya. Jika pada akhirnya suasana makan malam itu sendiri menjadi dingin, hening dan juga kaku. Makan malam yang seharusnya hangat itu malam ini benar-benar terasa dingin.

Naruto juga merasa dirinya benar-benar bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyatukan Itachi dan kakak iparnya di satu meja yang sama. Meskipun mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain sebelumnya. Tetap saja diantara mereka ada dinding yang tinggi dan tak terlihat.

Ayolah semua orang juga tahu jika Itachi mencintai kakaknya. Dan bagaimana mungkin Naruto membuat Itachi berada di satu meja yang sama dengan wanita yang telah merebut orang yang dicintainya. Tentu saja itu akan sangat menganggu. Terutama perasaan Itachi saat ini. Itachi pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman saat ini. Dan hatinya juga pasti kembali terluka.

Tapi yang Naruto herankan. Kenapa kakak iparnya juga bersikap canggung seperti itu. Apakah Ino sudah tahu tentang hubungan kakaknya dengan Itachi? Tidak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu tidak mungkin.

Yang tahu tentang hubungan Itachi dan Kyuubi hanya dirinya, Sasuke dan ayahnya yang pada akhirnya memisahkan dua orang saling mencintai itu. Ino yang baru masuk kedalam keluarga Namikaze pasti tidak tahu apapun.

Naruto kembali menatap kearah dua orang yang berada di satu meja makan bersamanya. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya bunyi dentingan sendok dan garpu yang berbenturan dengan piring yang terdengar. Suasana yang benar-benar canggung.

Setelah makan malam selesai. Itachi langsung memutuskan untuk pulang. Naruto tahu saat ini Itachi pasti sedang merasa kacau. Dan ia pasti tidak ingin berlama-lama dalam situasi seperti ini. Karena itu Naruto memaklumi keputusan Itachi untuk langsung pulang setelah makan malam. Daripada tetap tinggal untuk sekedar mengobrol bersama.

Saat ini Naruto sedang mengantar Itachi menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan rumahnya.

" Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Naru." Ujar Itachi kemudian memutar tubuhnya hendak membuka pintu mobilnya. Namun gerakkannya terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya digenggam oleh tangan yang lebih kecil dari tangannya. Itachi pun berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia bahkan tak dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

" Gomen..." Ucapnya lirih masih dengan kepala yang menunduk.

" Tidak seharusnya Naru mengundang Itachi-nii untuk makan malam disini..." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Itachi.

" Naru tahu saat ini Itachi-nii pasti merasa tidak nyaman. Naru benar-benar menyesal." Naruto kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Jari Itachi terangkat dan bergerak mengangkat dagu Naruto. Sehingga wajah Naruto yang menunduk kini terangkat dan menatap langsung onyx miliknya. Itachi kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya untuk menyambut bibir Itachi yang semakin mendekat ke bibirnya. Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Naruto sadar saat ini Itachi sedang membutuhkan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan dari luka dihatinya. Ini semua juga salahnya. Karena tidak seharusnya ia mempertemukan Itachi dengan kakak iparnya yang merupakan istri dari pria yang dicintainya.

Naruto akan membiarkan Itachi melakukan apapun padanya. Karena ia sendiri tidak dapat melihat pria yang sekarang menciumnya ini terluka.

Tangan Itachi yang lainnya menarik pinggang Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Membuat tidak ada jarak sama sekali ditubuh mereka. Naruto sendiri sudah mengalungkan lengannya dileher Itachi untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Lidah Itachi membelai belahan bibir Naruto meminta ijin kepadanya untuk masuk dan bergulat dengan lidah Naruto. Naruto pun langsung membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Itachi menginvasi rongga mulutnya. Lidahnya pun ikut berdansa dengan lidah Itachi. Membuat erangan terdengar dari mulut Naruto.

Mereka terus berciuman dalam posisi seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Mereka juga terlalu terbuai dalam ciuman itu. Hingga tidak menyadari sepasang aquamarine yang menatap kearah mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya. Raut terkejut bahkan terlihat jelas disorot matanya. Ia bahkan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya karena terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia pun segera kembali ketempatnya. Karena tidak ingin melihat aktivitas ItaNaru itu.

Merasa pasokan udara diparu-paru mereka mulai menipis. Dengan sangat enggan mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Benang saliva terputus dan menetes didagu mereka masing-masing. Itachi menyeka saliva yang menetes didagunya dengan jarinya. Kemudian ia menunduk dan menjilat saliva yang menetes didagu Naruto.

Ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan napas yang memburu akibat ciuman panas mereka tadi.

" Mau menemaniku kesuatu tempat? Naru?." Tanya Itachi menatap lekat Naruto. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Merekapun kemudian masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi dari kediaman Namikaze. Menyusuri jalanan dimalam hari.

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan merekapun sampai disebuah jalanan yang menanjak. Itachi turun dari mobilnya di ikuti oleh Naruto yang juga turun dan keluar dari mobil Itachi. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. Merekapun sampai dipuncak bukit itu setelah 10 menit berjalan.

Dipuncak bukit itu terdapat pembatas yang terbuat dari teralis besi. Mereka berjalan dan mendekat ke pembatas itu.

" Huwaaaaa.. Indah sekali.." Seru Naruto setelah matanya melihat pemandangan kota Konoha dari atas bukit itu.

" Kau suka.?" Tanya Itachi yang berdiri disampingnya. Pria itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pembatas. Naruto mengangguk cepat menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Pandangan mata yang berbinar penuh kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Dan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai dibelai oleh angin. Semua itu tak luput dari pandangan Itachi. Tanpa ia sadari sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman tulus. Rasa sesak dan tidak nyaman yang ia rasakan tadi saat bersama dengan istri dari pria yang dicintainya. Telah hilang begitu saja. Entah kenapa hanya dengan keberadaan wanita yang sekarang berada disampingnya ini saja semua rasa sakit itu terlupakan.

" Itachi-nii curang. Kenapa baru menunjukkan tempat seindah kepada Naru sekarang?" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat kesal. Membuyarkan semua lamunan Itachi.

" Aku juga baru menemukannya Naru..." Jawab Itachi membuat Naruto menoleh dan menatap lekat kearah Itachi.

" Saat mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari kakakmu. Aku langsung pergi dari rumah dan melajukan mobilku tanpa arah.." Cerita Itachi menatap lurus kedepan dimana tersaji pemandangan kota Konoha dimalam hari. Naruto masih diam menatap Itachi dan menunggu Itachi melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah sampai ditempat ini." Lanjutnya menoleh menatap Naruto sebentar kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

" Awalnya aku berpikir kalau tempat ini cukup bagus dan pas untuk bunuh diri." Sebuah senyum miris tercetak diwajah tampannya. Helaian raven panjang miliknya bergoyang tertiup angin.

Naruto sempat tersentak ketika mendengar kata 'bunuh diri' keluar dari mulut pria berusia 28 tahun. Naruto tak menyangka jika pria disampingnya ini seputus asa itu. Hingga berpikir untuk bunuh diri saat pria yang dicintainya akan menjadi milik orang lain. Itachi pasti sangat mencintai kakaknya. Betapa beruntungnya kakaknya itu karena dicintai sebesar itu oleh Itachi. Entah kenapa ada perasaan iri yang terselip dihatinya.

" Tapi.. Aku bukanlah seorang wanita melankolis yang sedang putus asa dan ingin mati." Ujarnya mematahkan semua pemikiran Naruto tadi.

" Aku pria maskulin yang tampan dan tidak kenal pantang menyerah." Narsisnya yang mendapatkan sebuah dengusan dari Naruto. Itachi pun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Naruto itu. Mereka berdua kemudian kembali menatap lurus kedepan dan hening sesaat.

" Entah kenapa saat ini Naru merasa iri pada Kyuu-nii? Kyuu-nii benar-benar beruntung." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lemah.

" Ia sangat dicintai oleh Itachi-nii. Dan aku percaya kalau Kyuu-nii juga sangat mencintai Itachi-nii.." Lanjutnya menatap Itachi yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Kalian hanya dua orang yang tidak beruntung karena tidak bisa saling memiliki." Lanjutnya lagi mereka berdua kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang membuat mereka kembali dari pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Mereka kembali menatap lurus ke depan dimana pemandangan kota Konoha di malam hari tersaji memanjakan mata. Tak ada lagi pembicaraan setelah itu. Mereka hanya diam dan menikmati keheningan.

Angin yang berhembus semakin dingin membuat Naruto yang hanya mengenakan dress selutut berwarna hitam memeluk tubuhnya sendiri karena dingin. Itachi yang melihatnya berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Dilepaskannya blazer hitam yang dikenakannya. Disampirkan blazer miliknya itu ditubuh mungil Naruto untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya.

" Ini sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Ujar Itachi setelah mengenakan blazernya ditubuh Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia sedang menyamankan tubuhnya yang mengenakan blazer milik Itachi. Naruto dapat mencium aroma mint yang menempel diblazer milik Itachi. Aroma tubuh Itachi yang sudah dihapalnya.

Mereka pun beranjak dari tempat itu. Dan berjalan menuruni bukit untuk kembali ke mobilnya. Setelah sampai ditempat dimana mobilnya terparkir merekapun segera masuk dan pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Untuk beristirahat.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Bunyi hentakkan kaki beralaskan sepatu pantofel mahal berwarna hitam yang mengkilat. Berbenturan dengan lantai keramik gedung perkantoran. Menggema di lorong gedung itu.

Langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin cepat. Untuk mencapai tujuannya secepat mungkin.

Pria berambut merah kejinggaan dengan mata ruby itu. Hanya menatap datar karyawan yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya ketika berpapasan. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beramah tamah pada setiap karyawan yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Dari mata ruby-nya terlihat jelas kilatan amarah yang sangat besar. Aura disekitarnya pun begitu dingin dan mencekam. Membuat orang yang berada disekitarnya menciut ketakutan.

Ia terus melangkah hingga disebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang bertuliskan DIREKTUR UTAMA. Tanpa basa basi seperti mengetuk ataupun bertanya kepada seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu yang tidak lain adalah sekretaris sang Direktur itu.

Pria berambut merah dengan iris ruby yang tak lain Namikaze Kyuubi itu. Langsung menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Membuat si sekretaris berlari mencoba untuk menghentikan Direktur Namikaze corps. Namun gagal karena pada akhirnya pria itu berhasil masuk ke dalam ruangan Direktur Uchiha corps.

" Maaf pak Direktur. Namikaze -san tidak mau mendengarkan saya dan menerobos masuk ke ruangan Bapak." Sekretaris itu membungkuk hormat kepada seorang pria yang duduk di meja kerjanya. Sementara Kyuubi yang berdiri disamping wanita itu hanya menatap datar pria yang juga sedang menatapnya.

" Tidak apa-apa. Kau keluarlah!" Perintahnya mutlak. Dan sekretaris itu pun kembali membungkuk hormat sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan dua orang Direktur dari dua perusahaan yang berbeda didalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka masih saling menatap datar satu sama lain.

Kyuubi berjalan mendekat kearah meja kerja Direktur Uchiha corps. Yang tak lain adalah si sulung Uchiha Itachi. Pria yang pernah memiliki arti dihidupnya.

Kyuubi kemudian melemparkan sebuah amplop berwarna coklat yang tadi dibawanya keatas meja kerja sang Direktur. Itachi menatap datar amplop yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Ia sudah memperkirakan jika hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau Itachi pun kemudian meraih amplop tersebut.

" Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Kyuubi membuka suara ketika Itachi sudah membuka dan melihat isi dari amplop tersebut. Yang merupakan lembaran photo yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat dirinya berada di kota Sunna.

" Tanpa aku jelaskan. Aku rasa kau bisa tahu sendiri hanya dengan melihatnya." Jawab Itachi datar namun terselip sebuah nada yang menantang dalam ucapannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang didudukinya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan menatap pria yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

Rahang Kyuubi mengeras. Ia kemudian berjalan cepat mendekati meja kerja pria yang menatap penuh tantangan kearahnya. Setelah dekat dan hanya dipisahkan oleh meja kerja sang Direktur. Kyuubi membungkuk dan menarik kerah depan Itachi. Membuat tubuh Itachi yang tadi bersandar dikursinya menjadi sedikit maju kedepan dan dekat dengan Kyuubi.

" KAU!" Geram Kyuubi menatap nyalang onyx Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya menatap datar pria yang sedang dalam emosi itu.

Mereka terus berada diposisi seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Hingga pada akhirnya cengkeraman tangan Kyuubi pada kerah kemeja Itachi melemah dan terlepas. Tubuhnya yang membungkuk kembali berdiri tegak. Tatapannya kembali datar namun tajam.

" Jauhi Naruto!" Ucap Kyuubi tegas. Menatap tajam pria yang pernah atau mungkin masih mengisi hatinya.

" Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Itachi membalas dengan nada datarnya namun sarat akan tantangan.

" KAU!" Geram Kyuubi.

" Kau akan merasakan akibatnya Uchiha!" Nada yang begitu dingin dan mengintimidasi itu terdengar jelas dari mulut Kyuubi.

" Apa itu sebuah ancaman?" Tanya Itachi tak kalah dinginnya.

" Jauhi Naruto! Atau kau benar-benar akan merasakan akibatnya!" Ujar Kyuubi yang sama sekali bukan jawaban dari pertanyaan Direktur muda dihadapannya.

" Baiklah. Tapi dengan satu syarat. Jika kau meninggalkan istrimu dan kembali padaku! Mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya dan menjauhi adikmu!" Sebuah seringai muncul ketika melihat ekspresi wajah pria dihadapannya kembali mengeras.

" KAU!" Kyuubi menggeram dan kembali menarik kerah pria yang sedari tadi hanya duduk dikursinya. Kepalan tangannya terangkat hendak menghantam wajah pria bermarga Uchiha itu.

'BRAKK'

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka. Membuat dua pria yang sedang bersitegang itu menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat sipelaku yang telah membuka pintu. Sementara si pelaku hanya menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya karena terkejut melihat dua orang yang sangat dikenalinya sedang bersitegang. Kyuubi yang mencengkeram kerah kemeja Itachi dengan kasar dan sebuah kepalan tangan yang mengambang di udara.

" KYUU-NII?" Pekiknya ketika menyadari pria berambut merah kejinggaan itu hendak memukul pria berambut raven tadi. Kyuubi melepaskan kerah Itachi dengan kasar dan menurunkan kepalannya yang mengambang di udara. Itachi merapikan dasi dan kemejanya yang berantakan akibat cengkeraman Kyuubi.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Naru/Naruto?" Tanya dua pria itu bersamaan pada si pelaku pembukaan pintu yang tak lain adalah Naruto. Namun dengan nada yang berbeda. Itachi dengan nada ramahnya dan Kyuubi dengan nada dinginnya. Dua pria itu kemudian saling melirik melalui ekor matanya. Sementara Naruto mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah dua pria itu.

" Naru hanya ingin mengembalikan jas Itachi-nii yang dipinjamkan kepada Naru." Ucapnya kemudian meletakkan tas jinjing yang tadi dibawanya ke atas meja kerja Itachi.

" Arigatou.." Ucapnya kemudian sambil tersenyum kearah Itachi yang juga balas tersenyum kearahnya.

" Kita Pulang!"

" Kyuu-nii?"

Kyuubi langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menarik -menyeret- Naruto keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto sempat menoleh kearah Itachi yang masih duduk dikursinya. Namun Kyuubi terus menariknya keluar dari tempat itu.

Itachi sendiri hanya menatap datar dua orang yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

Naruto hanya menurut dan membiarkan Kyuubi membawanya pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto meringis ketika pergelangan tangannya terasa perih akibat cengkeraman Kyuubi ditangannya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung saat dia menyadari kalau saat ini Kyuubi sedikit kasar kepadanya. Kyuubi tidak pernah kasar kepadanya selama ini. Apa kakaknya ini sedang marah? Tadi ia seperti hendak memukul Itachi diruangannya. Jika saja ia tidak masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Mungkin kepalan tangan kakaknya itu sudah mendarat dengan mulus diwajah tampan si sulung Uchiha. Kyuubi sepertinya sedang marah pada Itachi.

Mata Naruto membulat ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Apa Kyuubi sudah tahu semuanya? Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika pemikiran itu terlintas dibenaknya. Karena itu kah Kyuubi terlihat sangat marah pada Itachi tadi? Naruto semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Ia tak berani menatap wajah kakaknya.

Tidak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kyuubi tidak boleh tahu pikirnya. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya dan berusaha untuk bisa melihat ekspresi wajah kakaknya yang berjalan didepannya sambil menggandeng tangannya.

Datar. Hanya ekspresi itu yang berhasil ditangkap iris sapphire Naruto. Ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terbaca seperti apa perasaan yang sedang dirasakan kakaknya sekarang.

Mereka masuk kedalam lift dengan tangan yang masih bergandengan. Entah kenapa Naruto merasa Kyuubi saat ini sedang sangat protektif kepadanya. Sehingga tak ingin melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Naruto.

" Kyuu-nii.." Cicit Naruto menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap kakak kandungnya sendiri. Sementara Kyuubi menoleh mendengar panggilan adiknya yang cukup lirih. Dan menatap datar gadis berusia 22 tahun itu.

" Bisakah..? Kyuu-nii.. Melepaskan tangan Naru?" Tanyanya dengan hati-hati dan enggan untuk menatap Kyuubi.

Kyuubi kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan. Sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto. Ia juga tidak melepaskan tangan Naruto seperti yang diminta adiknya itu. Namun genggamannya sedikit melemah dan tidak seerat tadi lagi. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang berarti dari kakaknya. Naruto kembali terdiam.

Selama perjalanan dari kantor Uchiha hingga sekarang tiba dihalaman kediaman Namikaze hanya ada keheningan diantara kakak beradik Namikaze itu. Mereka masih duduk didalam mobilnya dan sama sekali tidak beranjak keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Padahal sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu mobil mereka berhenti dipekarangan rumah mereka.

" Jauhi Itachi!" ujar Kyuubi memecah keheningan diantara kakak beradik Namikaze itu. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya cepat ketika mendengar perkataan Kyuubi yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah.

" Apa maksud Kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

" Jauhi Itachi! Aku tidak ingin melihat kalian berhubungan lagi." Jawab Kyuubi dengan nada yang tegas.

" Kenapa? Apa Kyuu-nii cemburu melihatku bersama Itachi-nii. Heh?" balas Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan kepada Kyuubi terpampang jelas diwajah cantiknya.

" NARUTO!" bentak Kyuubi.

" APA?" teriak Naruto dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

" Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku peduli padamu Naru. Dan semua ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Jadi menurutlah dan. Jauhi Itachi!" ujar Kyuubi dengan nada yang sedikit melembut namun tegas dikalimat terakhir.

" Peduli padaku? Demi kebaikanku? Bisa Kyuu-nii jelaskan dimana letak kebaikannya?" Tanya Naruto yang juga dengan nada yang mulai merendah dan tidak setinggi tadi.

" Aku menyayangimu Naru. Sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Kyuubi membelai surai pirang panjang milik adiknya yang tergerai. Dengan lembut dan sayang.

" Aku tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya." Lanjutnya menatap Naruto langsung di iris sapphire Naruto. Ruby yang tadi menatap tajam kearah sapphire itu melembut.

" Tapi… Kyuu-nii juga mencintainya. Kyuu-nii mencintai Itachi-nii." Airmata menetes dari sapphire yang menatap ruby kakaknya.

" Itu hanya masa lalu. Dan sekarang aku sudah memiliki seorang istri." Ujar Kyuubi dengan nada datarnya.

" Masa lalu. Heh?" naruto tersenyum lemah kearah Kyuubi. Entah kenapa kata-kata kakaknya barusan terdengar lucu ditelinganya.

" Apa Kyuu-nii tahu? Kakak yang selalu aku banggakan itu jauh lebih jahat dari siapapun." Iris sapphire Naruto menatap datar kakaknya.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuubi menatap tajam adiknya yang duduk disampingnya.

" Tidak sadarkah Kyuu-nii. Jika Kyuu-ni sudah menyakiti dua orang sekaligus?" mata Kyuubi memicing meminta penjelasan dari adiknya.

" Pertama. Kyuu-nii telah menyakiti Itachi-nii yang sangat mencintaimu." Naruto masih menatap tajam kakaknya. Kyuubi masih terdiam dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Kedua. Kyuu-nii menyakiti wanita yang telah Kyuu-nii nikahi. Karena hingga detik ini Kyuu-nii masih mencintai pria lain. Tidak sadarkah Kyuu-nii telah menyakiti hati Ino-nee?" Naruto berujar dan menaikan nada bicaranya dikalimat terakhir.

" Sudah kubilang padamu. Jika semua itu hanya masa lalu." Kyuubi juga menaikkan nada bicaranya.

" Benarkah semua itu hanya masa lalu bagi Kyuu-nii? Lalu. Apakah Kyuu-nii sudah berhasil membuat Ino-nee bahagia?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai meremehkan ia tunjukkan pada kakaknya. Kyuubi terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

Naruto benar. Ia memang belum bisa membahagiakan istrinya yang sudah seminggu dinikahinya itu. Tapi ia sudah berusaha untuk menjadi suami yang baik. Dengan menerima semua yang Ino persiapkan untuknya. Mulai dari makanan buatannya. Pakaian kerjanya. Yang selalu Ino siapkan ia selalu menerimanya. Mereka juga tidur di tempat tidur yang sama. Meski Kyuubi akui tidak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka selayaknya pasangan suami istri.

" Apakah Kyuu-nii tahu? Jika Setiap malam Ino-nee menangis diam-diam."

Mata Kyuubi membulat mendengar perkataan adiknya itu. Benarkah selama ini istrinya selalu menangis diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu? Bukankah ia suaminya? Benarkah semua yang ia katakan pada adiknya tadi? Jika semua itu hanya masa lalu?

Kyuubi kalut dan bingung. Ia tidak tahu apapun tentang istrinya. Kyuubi pikir ia sudah berperan dengan sangat baik sebagai seorang suami untuk istrinya. Lalu. Kenapa istrinya masih sering menangis tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kyuubi meremas stir kemudi yang ada dihadapannya.

" Kenapa tidak menjawab?" suara sang adik mengembalikan dirinya dari semua pemikirannya itu,

" Apa karena semua yang Naru katakan itu benar?" lanjutnya yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban dari Kyuubi yang duduk disampingnya.

" Kyuu-nii urus saja urusan Kyuu-nii terlebih dulu. Dan bahagiakanlah Ino-nee." Ujar Naruto final dan kemudian ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia bahkan menghiraukan kakak iparnya yang menyapanya ketika mereka berpapasan diruang keluaraga. Saat Naruto hendak menuju kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua. Sementara sang kakak ipar yang dihiraukan oleh adik iparnya itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. Namun kemudian ia menghela napas mencoba memaklumi adiknya yang sedang terlihat marah itu.

Saat Ino hendak berbalik. Ia juga melihat suaminya yang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah cepat. Ino pun kemudian memasang senyum khas seorang istri untuk suaminya.

" Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya Ino ketika Kyuubi sudah berada dihadapannya.

Ino membantu Kyuubi melepaskan jas kerja dan dasi yang terpasang dileher Kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap lekat wajah istrinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Sekelebat kata-kata Naruto saat dimobil terngiang ditelinganya. Benarkah wanita yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya ini selalu menangis diam-diam setiap malam.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Ino setelah berhasil melepaskan dasi dari kerah kemeja suaminya. Sebenarnya ia sadar jika sejak tadi suaminya itu terus menatap dirinya. Membuatnya sedikit gugup dipandang secara intens oleh suaminya yang baru seminggu dinikahinya itu. Maka dari itu ia memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada sang suami.

" Dimana Naruto?" bukannya menjawab Kyuubi malah balik bertanya.

" Ada dikamarnya. Tapi sepertinya ia sedang kesal. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan istrinya. Kyuubi berjalan menuju tangga meninggalkan istrinya yang bergeming ditempatnya.

Ino hanya tersenyum miris. Apa yang ia harapkan dari suaminya itu? Meskipun telah menikah tapi suaminya itu tidak pernah berbicara kepadanya. Berbicara pun hanya sekedar jika ada hal yang penting saja. Kyuubi tidak pernah mengajaknya berbicara. Bahkan ketika ia mengajak suaminya itu berbicara hanya gumaman yang didapati wanita beriris aquamarine itu. Namun ia selalu mencoba untuk memahami suaminya yang memang tidak terlalu suka berbicara itu.

Ino pun kemudian mengikuti langkah suaminya yang berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dimana kamar adik iparnya berada. Langkah kakinya berhenti saat langkah kaki suaminya juga berhenti disebuah pintu bercat putih yang tak lain pintu kamar adiknya.

Ino terus menatap suaminya yang sedang menggedor-gedor pintu kamar adiknya sambil meneriaki nama adik iparnya. Namun tidak ada jawaban ataupun pintu yang terbuka dari dalam kamar itu. Hingga pada akhirnya Kyuubi berhenti menggedor pintu tersebut.

" Selama Tousan dan Kaasan tidak ada kau adalah tanggung jawabku Naruto." Ucap Kyuubi tegas dengan suara yang dikeraskan. Berharap seseorang didalam sana mampu mendengarnya.

" Jadi ku minta padamu! Jauhi Itachi!"

Itachi. Jadi semua ini karena pria yang kemarin makan malam bersamanya dan Naruto. Pikir Ino miris. Pria itukah yang sudah membuat dua kakak beradik itu bertengkar? Pikir Ino saat sang suami menyebutkan nama Itachi dari bibirnya.

" Apa kau tidak terlalu keras terhadap Naru-chan. Kyuu?" Tanya Ino ketika Kyuubi berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar Naruto dan melewatinya.

" Aku melakukannya demi kebaikan Naruto." Jawab Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri disamping istrinya.

" Untuk kebaikan Naruto..." Ucapannya terhenti. Ia meremas jas dan dasi suaminya yang ia pegang sejak tadi.

" Atau.. Kau tidak ingin Itachi melupakanmu." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lirih namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyuubi. Selama ini Ino tahu tentang hubungan Kyuubi dan Itachi. Sebelum menikah Kyuubi memang sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada dirinya. Jika ia menyimpang dan mencintai seorang pria. Ino tahu pria itu Itachi ketika tanpa sengaja ia memergoki suaminya yang saat itu masih bertunangan dengannya. Tengah dicium oleh seorang pria yang kemarin makan malam bersamanya dikantor tempat suaminya bekerja dulu.

Saat itu ia hendak menemui Kyuubi yang masih berstatus sebagai tunangannya di kantornya untuk membicarakan perihal persiapan pernikahan mereka. Namun yang ia lihat diruangan kerja calon suaminya ketika itu adalah dua orang pria. Yang satu berambut merah kejinggaan yang ia kenali sebagai Kyuubi. Dan yang satunya pria berambut raven panjang yang di ikat rendah. Sedang berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih. Ia pun baru tahu jika pria itu bernama Uchiha Itachi ketika adik iparnya mengenalkannya.

" Ini sudah malam. Istirahat lah!" Kyuubi langsung berjalan meninggalkan istrinya tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan istrinya yang sebelumnya. Ino hanya tersenyum miris dan ikut melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah dan sulit untuk tidur. Kelopak mata itu kembali terbuka untuk kesekian kalinya semenjak ia mencoba tidur beberapa jam yang lalu. Karena sudah tidak bisa menutup kembali ruby miliknya itu. Pria 27 tahun dengan rambut merah kejinggaan itu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Iris ruby miliknya menoleh kearah sampingnya. Dahinya mengernyit ketika tidak mendapati seseorang yang seharusnya berbaring disampingnya.

_Apakah Kyuu-nii tahu? Jika Setiap malam Ino-nee menangis diam-diam._

Kata-kata adiknya itu kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Kyuubi pun kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar pribadinya. Ia terus melangkah keluar menyusuri setiap sudut dan ruangan dirumahnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti diruangan yang merupakan dapur dan ruang makan.

Matanya terus menatap punggung seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi meja makan. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang pucat panjang yang tergerai. Seseorang yang dikenalinya sebagai istrinya.

Kyuubi juga melihat bahu wanita itu bergetar. Isakan lirih masih mampu didengar oleh telinganya keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Wanita itu sedang menangis. Perkiraan itulah yang hinggap di benaknya. Kyuubi pun melangkah mendekati Ino yang masih memunggungi dirinya.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini." Suara bariton rendah milik Kyuubi berhasil membuat tubuh Ino tersentak. Ia pun bergegas berdiri dan menghapus jejak airmata diwajahnya.

" Ah.. Kyuu.. A-aku terbangun karena haus. Jadi aku pergi ke dapur untuk minum." Jawab Ino menghadap kearah suaminya. Ia mencoba untuk menampilkan senyuman seperti biasanya namun gagal.

" Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Kyuubi semakin berjalan mendekat kearah Ino. Hingga jarak mereka benar-benar dekat.

" A-aku hanya merindukan keluargaku." Jawab Ino menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak berani menatap suaminya yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Jujur Ino sendiri merasa sangat gugup karena jarak mereka yang sangat dekat itu. Terlebih lagi meskipun ia tidak menatap langsung suaminya. Tapi ia tahu jika suaminya itu sekarang sedang menatap intens dirinya.

Dirasakannya jemari panjang yang lebih besar darinya memegang dagunya. Dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya hingga mendongak. Aquamarine dan ruby pun bertemu. Aquamarine Ino melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyuubi yang semakin mendekat kewajahnya. Dan bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Namun tidak ada lumatan ataupun pagutan dari ciuman itu. Hanya menempel dan mengecup dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

" Gomen.." bisik Kyuubi dengan wajah yang masih sangat dekat.

Aquamarine Ino hanya menatap tidak percaya Ruby dihadapannya. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar? Seorang Namikaze Kyuubi meminta maaf kepadanya? Ia harus memastikannya sekali lagi. Namun sebelum bibirnya mengeluarkan kata-kata.

Bibir itu telah dibungkam terlebih dulu oleh bibir pria yang berdiri dihadapannya. Ciuman kali ini jauh berbeda dengan ciuman sebelumnya. Bibir Kyuubi menyesap dan melumat bibir atas dan bawah Ino bergantian. Selain itu tangan kekar pria yang merupakan suaminya itu. Meraup tubuh langsing istrinya kedalam gendongannya. Reflex Ino mengalungkan lengannya dileher suaminya dan kedua kakinya dipinggang suaminya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka yang semakin menggebu.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya bersama sang istri. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman dan tubuh langsing Ino dari gendongannya. Kyuubi mendorong pintu yang sudah terbuka itu dengan kakinya. Dan menutupnya juga dengan cara yang sama. Dibaringkannya tubuh Ino diatas tempat tidur mereka. Dan ciuman itu terlepas.

Kyuubi masih menatap istrinya yang mengenakan lingeri berwarna lavender yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Mencetak jelas setiap lekuk tubuh istrinya yang bisa dikatakan _sexy _itu. Kyuubi juga dapat melihat wajah istrinya yang memerah dengan nafas yang memburu akibat ciuman mereka barusan.

_Kyuu-nii urus saja urusan Kyuu-nii terlebih dahulu. Dan bahagiakanlah Ino-nee!_

Kata-kata adiknya itu kembali terlintas di ingatannya. Kyuubi pun kembali mencium bibir Ino namun kali ini diikuti oleh permainan lidah mereka.

Jujur. Kyuubi sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara bercumbu dengan seorang wanita. Karena ia memang tidak pernah melakukannya pada wanita manapun. Meskipun ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria yang tak lain Itachi. Tapi mereka juga tidak pernah melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar berciuman saja. Karena itu saat ini ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja sebagai seorang pria.

Setelah mencium bibir istrinya. Kyuubi menurunkan ciumannya pada leher jenjang istrinya. Jilatan, kecupan dan hisapan dilakukannya dileher putih istrinya meninggalkan jejak kiss mark. Kedua tangan Kyuubi menarik turun tali spageti lingeri yang dikenakan istrinya. Melewati tubuh bagian bawah istrinya.

Payudara yang tidak mengenakan bra itu menyembul ketika lingerinya turun hingga perut. Tangan Kyuubi meremas dan memilin puting pink kecoklatan Ino. Mulut dan lidah Kyuubipun ikut memanjakan dada Ino yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak kecil itu. Ukuran dada yang sangat pas.

Setiap gerakkan tangan dan mulut Kyuubi di dada Ino. Membuat wanita itu mendesah nikmat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyuubi akan menyentuhnya seperti ini. Ia sempat berpikir jika semua ini adalah mimpi. Namun jari panjang Kyuubi yang masuk kedalam kemaluannya dan memberikan sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama 25 tahun hidupnya itu. Menyadarkannya jika semua ini bukan mimpi melainkan kenyataan. Suaminya saat ini sedang menyentuhnya. Sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan semenjak mereka menikah. Dan malam ini ia benar-benar menyentuhnya. Entah mengapa ada perasaan senang dihati wanita yang sekarang bermarga Namikaze itu. Ia merasa menjadi seorang istri seutuhnya.

Ino bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyuubi menyingkap lingerinya dan memasukan jarinya tanpa melepaskan pakaian dalam berwarna lavender yang dikenakannya.

Ino bisa merasakan jari Kyuubi yang bertambah menjadi dua dikemaluannya. Dua jari itu bergerak maju dan mundur didalam sana. Membuat Ino terus mendesah karena nikmat.

Kyuubi kembali mencium bibir Ino dan membungkam setiap desahan yang keluar bibir plum istrinya yang sudah membengkak karena ulahnya. Kyuubi menambah lagi jarinya menjadi tiga untuk melakukan penetrasi didalam sana.

Ino terpekik karena jari ketiga Kyuubi yang masuk kedalam kemaluannya menimbulkan rasa perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Kyuubi kembali mencium bibir istrinya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia lakukan itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan istrinya.

Ino terbuai oleh ciuman panas suaminya. Rasa perih yang dirasakannya tadi berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tidak dapat dijelaskannya. Gerakkan jari Kyuubi semakin lama semakin cepat dibawah sana. Membuat Ino merasakan ada sesuatu yang merangsek ke luar dari tubuhnya.

" Kyuu... Ahn.. Ahn. Akh..kuh... Ma..uhh ahn." Desah Ino ketika dirasakannya gelombang itu semakin kuat dan ingin keluar.

Kyuubi yang tahu maksud dari istrinya. Mempercepat gerakan jarinya dibawah sana.

" Kyuu.. Aaaahhhnn.." Lenguhan panjang keluar ketika cairan cinta itu merangsek keluar dari kemaluannya membasahi jari-jari panjang suaminya.

Kyuubi menatap wajah Ino yang memerah dengan napasnya yang memburu. Tubuh yang hampir polos karena lingerinya masih melingkar diperutnya.

Kyuubi menjilat tangannya yang basah karena cairan istrinya. Kemudian membungkuk mencium istrinya. Ino dapat merasakan rasa dari cairannya sendiri saat Kyuubi menciumnya.

Tangan Kyuubi kemudian melepaskan celana dalam istrinya. Setelah berhasil membuat tubuh istrinya menjadi polos. Ia pun melepaskan piyama yang masih lengkap ditubuhnya. Hingga tubuhnya menjadi sama polosnya seperti Ino.

Wajah Ino memerah ketika melihat kejantanan suaminya yang bisa dikatakan besar itu. Apa muat? Pikirnya.

Kyuubi mulai memasukan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang istrinya. Agak kesulitan dan beberapa kali meleset. Namun kemudian kejantanan Kyuubi berhasil masuk dan membuahkan jerit kesakitan dari istrinya. Airmata menetes dari sudut mata aquamarine itu.

" Sa-sakit..." Ujar Ino dengan suara yang serak.

" Gomen.. Tahanlah sebentar!" Kyuubi mencoba menenangkan wanita yang ditindihnya itu.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena ini juga pengalaman pertama baginya. Ia memang pernah mendengar jika pengalaman pertama bagi seorang wanita itu cukup menyakitkan. Dan ia lihat sendiri ekspresi kesakitan terpampang jelas diwajah istrinya. Ia cium kening istrinya lama. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

" Bergeraklah..!" Ujar Ino memberi tahu pada suaminya untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kyuubi yang tahu maksud istrinya pun kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Awalnya Kyuubi menggerakkan pinggulnya secara perlahan. Dan ia dapat melihat istrinya yang meringis karena sakit. Gerakan pinggulnya semakin lama semakin cepat. Ekspresi kesakitan diwajah istrinya itupun berubah menjadi ekspresi kenikmatan.

Desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir istrinya yang merah dan membengkak akibat ciuman dari Kyuubi. Sementara Kyuubi hanya mendesis ketika kejantanannya di remas oleh vagina Ino. Memberikan kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan selama 27 tahun hidupnya.

Gerakannya semakin cepat ketika dirasakannya gelombang kenikmatan itu hendak merangsek keluar. Keduanya pun melenguh panjang ketika gelombang kenikmatan itu keluar hampir bersamaan. Tubuh polos Kyuubi ambruk disamping tubuh polos Ino.

" Arigatou.." Gumam Ino sebelum tertidur lelap disamping suaminya karena kelelahan.

Kyuubi menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Dan kemudian menyusul istrinya yang sudah tertidur. Dengan perasaan lega karena tugasnya sebagai seorang suami telah dilaksanakannya.

Kyuubi pun tertidur dengan lelap. Tidak seperti tadi saat ia mencoba untuk tertidur namun perkataan adiknya selalu terngiang ditelinganya. Dan sekarang sudah tak ada lagi kata-kata adiknya yang mengusik tidurnya. Dan ia pun tertidur dengan lelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whoaaaaaaaa..**

**Ini chapter terpanjang yang pernah Viz buat. Bayangkan aja wordnya sampe 5k+.**

**Dan Viz juga nyicil ngetiknya karena dapet giliran kerja shift pagi. Karena itu Viz ga bisa update kilat kaya kemaren". Kalau dapet giliran kerja pagi itu rasanya bener" ga punya waktu. Berangkat pagi pulang sore. Kalau udah pulang kerja Viz malez ngapa"in karena capek.. Kok malah curcol ya? Hehe**

**Apa segini masih kurang panjang buat para reader sekalian?**

**Dan karena wordnya udah kepanjangan jadinya Viz ga bisa bales review satu" karena banyak. Viz cuma bakal bales review dengan pertanyaan terbanyak.**

**Q: Kyuubi marah karena cemburu atau karena ga mau Naru disakitin?**

**A: Mungkin dua-duanya.. Khukhukhu**

**Q: Apa Sasuke sengaja cium Hinata didepan Naruto?**

**A: Mungkin.. ;)**

**Q: Apa Naru bakal hamil?**

**A: Iya. Tapi nanti..**

**Q: Gimana tindakan Kyuu pas tau Itachi sama Naru**

**A: Udah terjawab dichapter ini.**

**Q: Apa Sasuke suka Naruto? **

**A: Jawabannya ada dichapter klimaks**

**Q: Targetnya sampai berapa chapter?**

**A: Mungkin 3 atau 4 chapter lagi selesai tapi ga janji.**

**Dan jawaban dari pair mana yang bakal lemonan dichapter ini adalah KYUUINO.. Hayoo yang jawabannya benar.. Selamat buat anda.. Hehe XD**

**Thanks to: viraoctvn, Dewi15, palvection, Aliyah649, Apriliany Ardeta, wildapolaris, mao-tachi, sivanya anggarada, Shin is minos(guest), roxy fuji, .85, guest, winteraries, Harpaairiry, Aiko Michishige, .146, atarashi ryuuna(guest), zielavienaz96, Jesica(guest), Karen(guest), ayurifanda15, Astia Aoi, Kimjaejoong309, zukie 1157, yukiko senju dan Uzumaki prince Dobe-nii.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Kyuubi benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya. Meskipun sesungguhnya Naruto tidak ingin menjauhi Itachi. Akan tetapi kakaknya itulah yang menjauhkan dirinya dari Itachi.

Sudah satu minggu perdebatan antara dirinya dan Kyuubi terjadi. Selama seminggu itu pula Kyuubi selalu mengawasinya. Kyuubi tidak mengijinkan Naruto membawa mobilnya sendiri. Untuk kuliahnya saja ia harus di antar jemput oleh orang kepercayaan keluarganya Hatake Kakashi. Naruto juga tidak pernah diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah kecuali hanya untuk kuliah saja.

Naruto merasa seminggu ini dirinya seperti seorang tahanan saja. Ia ingin sekali melawan ataupun kabur dari rumah. Tapi tidak bisa karena ketegasan Kyuubi dan setiap kali ia mencoba untuk kabur selalu gagal karena penjagaan yang ketat dirumahnya. Dan semua itu karena Kyuubi yang memperketat penjagaan atas dirinya. Naruto hanya bisa mengerang frustasi. Demi apapun dia itu bukan seorang penjahat ataupun pelaku tindak kriminal. Tapi kenapa ia tidak boleh keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

Seminggu tidak bertemu dengan Itachi yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hari-harinya juga terasa begitu berat. Entah kenapa jauh didalam hatinya ia merasa kosong dan rindu pada sosok dewasa Itachi. Ia sangat membutuhkan Itachi saat ini. Ia ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi dan merasakan sentuhannya yang menenangkan itu. Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama pria itu. Dan terbiasa dengan keberadaan pria itu disampingnya. Membuat dirinya merasakan rindu.

Apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria yang mencintai kakaknya itu? Tidak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia hanya membutuhkan pria itu begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka saling membutuhkan satu sama lain. Mereka masih mencintai orang yang sama. Itachi masih mencintai kakaknya. Dan ia masih mencintai Sasuke sahabatnya.

Naruto meletakkan tangannya didada dimana letak jantungnya berada. Tapi. Kenapa debaran jantungnya tidak sekencang dulu saat bersama Sasuke? Memang jantungnya masih berdebar-debar saat berada didekat Sasuke. Tapi debarannya sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Apa ia sudah mulai melupakan Sasuke? Apa ia sudah mulai mencintai Itachi yang berhasil membuatnya lupa akan Sasuke?

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sekarang. Yang ia tahu. Sasuke masih berarti baginya. Tapi ia juga rindu dan membutuhkan Itachi saat ini. Naruto bingung dan kalut. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ditambah lagi kakaknya yang menginginkan dirinya menjauhi Itachi. Seseorang yang mulai mengisi hari-harinya yang kosong dan hampa. Menjadi lebih berarti dan berwarna.

Naruto hanya memandang kosong pantulan dirinya dicermin. Meskipun penampilannya malam ini sangat cantik dengan gaun malam yang dikenakannya. Tetap saja dirinya merasa khawatir dan tidak nyaman.

Malam ini Naruto mengenakan dress selutut tanpa lengan dengan tali spageti berwarna biru muda. Bagian belakang rok yang lebih panjang dari depannya. Memakai sepatu High hils berwarna biru dongker dengan hak setinggi 7 cm. Rambut pirang keemasannya ia sanggul dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai. Wajah yang tidak pernah terpoles oleh make up itu. Kini dipolesi make up tipis dan natural. Mempertegas wajah cantik alaminya. Membuat tampilannya terlihat sempurna. Berbeda dengan penampilan sehari-harinya yang terlihat tomboi dan cuek.

Malam ini ia berniat pergi ke pesta ulang tahun Konoha University. Tempat dimana Naruto menuntut ilmu. Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak mengijinkannya untuk pergi. Namun. Berhubung Kyuubi sedang pergi dinnas keluar. Kakak iparnya akan membantu dirinya untuk pergi ke pesta kampusnya.

" Kau sudah siap Naru-chan?" Suara seorang wanita dewasa yang tak lain kakak iparnya berhasil mengembalikan dirinya dari segala pemikirannya. Naruto menoleh kearah pintu dimana kakak iparnya itu berdiri.

" Apa Ino-nee yakin? Ino-nee juga bisa mendapat masalah jika Kyuu-nii tahu." Ujar Naruto setelah Ino menghampirinya dan berdiri disampingnya.

" Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku Naru. Karena hanya ini yang bisa Neesan lakukan untukmu." Ino tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Tangannya membelai wajah cantik adik iparnya.

" Neesan.." Gumam Naruto menatap Ino dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang dimata sapphire-nya.

" Arigatou.." Lanjutnya memeluk Ino dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Ino tersenyum mendapatkan pelukan dari adik iparnya. Dilepaskannya pelukan sang adik ipar itu dan ditatapnya wajah Naruto yang sudah basah karena airmata.

" Kau bisa merusak riasan mu Naru." Ino menghapus jejak airmata diwajah Naruto. Dan merapihkan penampilan adik iparnya yang sedikit berantakan.

" Sekarang pergi dan bersenang-senanglah. Karin sudah menunggumu dibawah." Ujar Ino lagi setelah memastikan penampilan adiknya yang sudah lebih baik. Naruto mengangguk cepat sambil tersenyum kearah kakak iparnya.

" Arigatou." Ucapnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamarnya.

Diruang tamu. Gadis bersurai merah berkacamata yang mengenakan gaun berwarna lavender tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Karin. Yang merupakan sepupu Naruto dari keluarga ibunya itu. Berdiri dari tempat yang didudukinya saat Naruto berjalan menghampirinya.

" Kau sudah siap?" Tanya gadis bersurai merah itu. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" Ayo kita berangkat!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat yang hanya mendapatkan dengusan dari sepupunya itu.

Mereka pun keluar dari kediaman Namikaze dan menaiki mobil berwarna merah maroon yang merupakan mobil dari Uzumaki Karin. Melajukan mobil yang dikendarainya menuju gedung Universitas tempat mereka menuntut ilmu.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Naruto hanya menatap kosong ke sekelilingnya yang dipenuhi oleh lautan mahasiswa dan Dosen dengan pakaian pesta yang mereka kenakan. Semua orang dalam ruangan yang sangat besar dan mampu menampung ribuan orang itu. Terlihat sangat senang dan menikmati pesta kampus mereka malam itu. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya berdiri disudut ruangan dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh entah kemana.

Mata sapphire itu terus berkeliling melihat seluruh isi dalam ruangan tersebut. Berharap ada sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Bukankah ia datang kesini untuk bersenang-senang? Setelah satu minggu ini ia hidup bagaikan seorang tahanan. Tapi kenapa ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesenangan seperti yang lain. Yang ia rasakan hanya perasaan rindu. Entahlah. Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Alunan musik yang tadi menghentak dipesta itu. Kini telah berganti dengan alunan lagu yang lebih mendayu-dayu. Naruto bisa melihat beberapa pasangan mulai maju ke lantai dansa untuk berdansa bersama pasangannya.

Diantara puluhan pasangan itu. Naruto bisa melihat sepasang kekasih yang sangat ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya. Juga sedang berdansa dilantai dansa dengan alunan musik yang lebih lembut. Mata sapphire miliknya tak pernah lepas dari pasangan yang tengah berdansa itu. Lengan gadis bersurai indigo yang mengalung dibahu si pria bersurai raven. Dan juga tangan si pria bersurai raven yang melingkar disekitar pinggang gadis indigo. Tubuh dan wajah mereka yang saling berdekatan. Tak luput dari pandangan wanita bermata sapphire yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri disudut ruangan.

Aneh. Bukankah seharusnya ia marah dan cemburu melihat mereka berdua? Tapi saat ini ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Yang ada hanya perasaan rindu terhadap seseorang. Bukan pada seseorang yang dicintainya yang saat ini sedang berdansa dengan kekasihnya. Tapi rindu kepada orang lain yang beberapa waktu yang lalu selalu bersamanya. Menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi luka hati yang sama.

" Bukankah disini terlalu ramai dan membosankan Naru?" suara baritone yang menyelinap masuk ke pendengarannya membuat tubuh Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya.

" Bagaimana kalau kita keluar dan mencari udara segar?" pertanyaan lainnya yang terasa _dejavu_ kembali mengusik pendengarannya.

Naruto pun dengan gerakan cepat membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memastikan jika pendengarannya tidak salah. Sapphire Naruto menatap tak percaya sosok pria jangkung yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Itachi-nii.?" Nada tak percaya terdengar jelas saat Naruto menyebutkan namanya. Nama seseorang yang ia rindukan belakangan ini.

" Mau mencari udara segar bersamaku. Naru?" Tanyanya lagi dengan senyum tulus diwajah tampannya. Seketika itu pula raut wajah tidak percaya Naruto berubah cerah dengan senyuman diwajahnya. Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. Dan mereka berdua pun keluar dan pergi meninggalkan pesta.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Setelah pergi dari pesta. Naruto dan Itachi sekarang sedang duduk didermaga kecil di sebuah danau didalam hutan yang ada dipinggiran kota. Dengan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terang malam itu. Menjadi penerang alami danau yang bersinar karena pantulannya. Tidak ada yang bersuara semenjak mereka sampai ditempat itu.

Mereka seperti sedang menikmati waktu mereka berdua dalam keheningan. Setelah satu minggu tidak bertemu dan pada akhirnya mereka bisa bertemu kembali. Tentu saja mereka hanya ingin bisa bersama seperti ini lebih lama lagi.

" Mau berdansa?" Itachi membuka suaranya dan berdiri dari dermaga yang ia duduki.

" Itachi-nii pasti bercanda? Disini kan tidak ada musik." Naruto ikut berdiri dari tempat yang didudukinya. Dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Itachi.

Itachi berjalan semakin mendekat kearah Naruto. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Ia membungkuk dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto.

" Pejamkan matamu!" Bisiknya. Naruto bisa merasakan napas panas Itachi yang menerpa sisi wajahnya. Mengalirkan sengatan listrik kedalam tubuhnya. Ia pun mengikuti perintah Itachi dan menutup matanya.

" Dengarkanlah." Lanjutnya dengan suara bariton yang rendah. Itachi bisa mencium aroma citrus menguar dari tubuh Naruto dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Sebenarnya sudah semenjak ia melihat Naruto di pesta tadi. Dirinya sudah terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto yang bagaikan malaikat itu. Bahkan setan dalam dirinya sudah berbisik untuk menyentuh Naruto yang sudah satu minggu tidak ditemuinya. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menyentuh malaikat ini. Ia tidak ingin menyakitinya walaupun sedikit. Mencium aroma tubuhnya dari jarak sedekat ini membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar. Namun ia berusaha untuk menahan segala rasa yang bergejolak dijiwanya.

Naruto mengikuti lagi kata-kata Itachi. Ia pun mencoba untuk mendengarkan suara yang dapat ditangkap telinganya. Dan suara alam di malam hari lah yang terdengar ditelinganya.

" Kau bisa mendengarnya?" Itachi menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Jika ia terus berada sedekat itu dengan Naruto. Ia takut ia akan kehilangan kendali atas dirinya dan menyakiti malaikatnya.

Malaikatnya? Ya. Bagi Itachi Naruto adalah malaikatnya. Malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari keterpurukannya. Malaikat penolongnya. Malaikat yang selalu ada disampingnya saat ia membutuhkannya. Seminggu tidak bertemu dengannya membuat dirinya tersiksa. Jauh dari malaikatnya sama saja dengan membunuhnya secara perlahan-lahan.

Apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada malaikatnya? Entahlah. Itachi sendiri tidak tahu jika apa yang ia rasakan ini adalah cinta atau bukan. Ia hanya tahu satu hal. Yaitu dirinya yang membutuhkan Naruto untuk mengobati luka hatinya. Ya. Semua itu hanya rasa membutuhkan saja. Pikirnya.

Naruto membuka permata sapphire miliknya dan menatap onyx tepat dihadapannya. Naruto tersenyum manis dan kemudian mengangguk.

" Itulah musik yang akan mengiringi kita berdansa." Lanjut Itachi mengulurkan tangannya kearah Naruto. Dan dengan senang hati Naruto menerima uluran tangan Itachi.

Naruto menaruh kedua lengannya dibahu kekar Itachi. Kedua lengan Itachi melingkar dipinggul Naruto. Tubuh mereka pun merapat. Wajah Naruto mendongak. Sapphire-nya menatap onyx yang dirindukannya. Begitupun Onyx Itachi yang menatap Intens sapphire dihadapannya. Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama seperti layaknya dansa pada umumnya.

" Bagaimana Itachi-nii bisa berada dipesta kampus?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan dansanya.

" Kau lupa? Uchiha adalah salah satu donatur terbesar dikampusmu. Tentu saja aku mendapatkan undangan VIP." Jelas Itachi tersenyum kearah Naruto. Naruto pun balas tersenyum.

" Apa... Kyuu-nii sudah tahu tentang kita?" Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat menanyakan hal itu. Sebenarnya sudah sejak lama ia ingin menanyakan hal itu. Ia juga ingin memastikan alasan Kyuubi yang memintanya untuk menjauhi Itachi.

" Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan itu. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Jawaban yang sama sekali bukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang didapatkannya.

Lengan Naruto yang berada dibahu Itachi bergerak melingkar dileher pria itu. Naruto menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang pria yang pernah menyentuhnya.

" Aku merindukan mu." Kata-kata yang mewakili perasaannya itupun meluncur begitu saja dari bibir plum Naruto. Wajahnya masih terbenam di dada bidang Itachi.

" Aku juga merindukan mu. Naru." Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Naruto. Diciumnya puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Itachi. Tangannya yang tadi melingkar dileher Itachi. Turun dan menyentuh dada bidang Itachi. Wajahnya mendongak menatap wajah Itachi yang juga sedang menatapnya.

Rasa rindu itu sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Bukan hanya rindu ingin bertemu dan bicara. Tapi juga rindu akan sentuhan satu sama lain.

Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Bibir keduanya pun bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Ciuman yang dipenuhi rasa rindu.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan di malam hari. Mata ruby itu masih terfokus pada jalanan menuju Konoha yang sedang lengang.

Seharusnya ia masih berada di Iwa dalam perjalanan bisnisnya hingga esok pagi. Namun entah kenapa ia ingin segera pulang ke Konoha malam ini juga. Ia pun melajukan mobilnya kencang agar segera sampai di rumahnya.

Matanya terus menatap lurus ke depan. Namun sebuah hutan dipinggiran kota mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hutan yang sangat ia kenali dengan baik. Hutan yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri baginya.

Sebenarnya bukan hutannya yang memiliki arti itu. Melainkan apa yang ada didalam hutan itu terdapat sebuah danau. Sebuah tempat yang sangat indah yang merupakan tempat penuh kenangan antara dirinya dan seseorang yang pernah ia cintai.

Pernah? Apakah itu artinya ia sudah tidak mencintainya lagi? Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu saat ini dirinya sudah memiliki seseorang yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Seseorang yang harus ia cintai dan lindungi. Meski ia juga masih belum bisa mencintainya. Namun ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia akan membahagiakannya. Dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya menangis lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi ketika melihat iris aquamarine itu mengeluarkan cairan bening. Ia merasa dirinya pria paling jahat didunia ini seperti kata adiknya. Dan ia tidak suka senyuman yang selalu ditampilkan wanita itu berubah menjadi isakan tangis. Karena itulah ia sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Wanita yang akan hidup bersamanya disisa hidupnya. Wanita yang akan menjadikan dirinya pria seutuhnya. Wanita yang akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Wanita yang akan menjadi masa depannya.

Ia menghentikan mobil sport berwarna merah miliknya di pinggir jalan dekat hutan. Alisnya bertaut ketika melihat mobil sedan hitam yang sangat ia kenali terparkir didepan mobilnya.

Mungkinkah orang itu juga ada ditempat ini? Pikirnya. Ia hendak masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya saat tahu jika orang itu juga berada ditempat ini. Orang yang ingin ia lupakan sepenuhnya. Orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia temui. Namun ia menutup kembali pintu mobil yang hendak di masukinya.

Tidak. Ia tidak boleh lari lagi. Ia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sekarang juga bersama orang itu. Ia harus memutuskan semua ikatan yang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Karena ia sudah menentukan masa depannya sendiri. Dan orang itu tidak akan pernah ada di masa depannya. Karena orang itu hanya bagian dari sepenggal masa lalunya. Yang akan ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Kaki beralaskan sepatu pantofel hitam itu pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam hutan. Hanya beberapa puluh meter didepannya ia bisa menemukan sebuah tempat yang indah. Tempat yang merupakan tempat kenangan bagi dirinya dan orang itu. Dan ditempat itu juga ia akan mengakhiri hubungan dan ikatan yang pernah ada antara dirinya dan orang itu.

Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tempat itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi ia akan sampai ditempat itu dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Namun selangkah lagi ia keluar dari tempatnya dan menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ruby miliknya terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang berhasil ditangkap oleh ruby miliknya. Seketika itu juga ekspresinya mengeras. Kilatan kemarahan terpancar jelas dari ruby miliknya. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat menuju tempat dimana orang itu berada.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Itachi dan Naruto masih melampiaskan rasa rindunya dalam ciumannya. Mereka masih enggan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu. Itachi bahkan hendak memperdalam ciumannya dengan menarik tengkuk Naruto kearahnya.

Namun belum sempat Itachi melakukannya. Ia merasakan ada tarikan dibahunya dari arah belakang dan membuat tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto. Baru saja ia akan menoleh dan menghajar seseorang yang sudah mengganggu waktunya bersama malaikatnya. Sebuah pukulan mendarat terlebih dahulu diwajah tampannya. Membuatnya tersungkur dan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Belum sempat ia tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat diwajah tampannya. Membuatnya benar-benar tidak berdaya.

" KYUU-NII!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menyadari siapa orang yang telah memukul pria yang sedang menciumnya.

Naruto berlari kearah dua pria yang sedang bergelut diatas tanah. Ia kemudian menarik kakaknya Kyuubi yang berada diatas tubuh Itachi dan terus memukuli pria dibawahnya. Berusaha menjauhkan tubuh kakaknya dari Itachi.

" ITACHI-NII!" Naruto hendak berlari mendekati pria yang masih tergeletak ditanah dengan memar diwajahnya. Saat ia sudah berhasil menjauhkan tubuh kakaknya dari tubuh Itachi.

Namun belum sempat tangannya menggapai pria yang masih terpuruk ditanah. Tangan yang lainnya ditarik terlebih dahulu oleh tangan kakaknya. Tubuhnya pun kembali tertarik kebelakang dan menjauh dari Itachi. Meskipun sudah meronta dan terus berusaha melepaskan tangan Kyuubi dari tangannya. Namun ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari kakaknya.

" Kyuu-nii... Lepaskan Naru!" Mohon Naruto berharap kakaknya mau melepaskan tangannya. Sementara Kyuubi menghiraukannya dan sedang menatap nyalang pria yang masih duduk ditanah sambil menyeka darahnya yang keluar disudut bibirnya.

" Sudah berulang kali aku peringatkan kepadamu UCHIHA. JAUHI ADIKKU!" Ucapnya dengan nada dingin dan mengintimidasi di kalimat terakhir.

Sementara orang yang dimaksud hanya menatap datar pria yang baru saja memukulnya.

Kyuubi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kepada satu-satunya wanita ditempat itu. Yang tak lain adalah adik kandungnya sendiri Namikaze Naruto.

" Dan KAU!" serunya menatap tajam iris sapphire yang sudah berlinang airmata itu.

" Harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dirumah." Nada mengintimidasi kentara saat Kyuubi mengatakannya.

" Dan akan ku pastikan setelah ini. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari kamarmu!" Lanjutnya dan langsung saja menarik lengan adikknya pergi dari tempat itu. Naruto masih terus meronta agar terlepas dari kakaknya. Namun kakaknya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya terhadap tangan Naruto.

Sebelum Kyuubi dan Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu. Naruto sempat menoleh kearah Itachi dengan air mata yang mulai menetes. Itachi pun menatap sendu malaikatnya yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Dan setelah malaikatnya itu benar-benar menghilang. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam dan cairan bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa airmatanya itu menyelinap keluar dari matanya. Ia juga tidak tahu siapa yang sedang ia tangisi. Malaikatnya kah atau pria yang ia cintai. Yang ia tahu airmata itu keluar ketika ia juga melihat sapphire itu mengeluarkan airmata.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

" Kenapa Kyuu-nii memukul Itachi-nii, heh?" Naruto langsung bertanya pada Kyuubi ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi berhenti dihalaman rumah mereka.

" Karena ia pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Kyuubi menatap tajam adiknya.

" Tapi kenapa?" Naruto meraung dan balas menatap tajam kakaknya.

" Jika aku tidak datang dan menghentikan kalian. Saat ini kalian pasti sudah berada dikamar Hotel." ujar Kyuubi dengan nada yang dingin.

Naruto hanya menatap tak percaya pada kakaknya. Sapphire miliknya sudah berlinangan airmata. Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya dan keluar dengan cepat dari mobil kakaknya. Ia berlari masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari matanya.

Naruto terus berlari sambil menangis. Bahkan ia melewati begitu saja kakak iparnya yang bertanya tentang pestanya. Membuat kakak iparnya mengernyit bingung dan merasa seperti _dejavu. _

Ino kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya kearah dimana adik iparnya datang. Dan matanya seketika itu juga membulat. Saat aqumarine miliknya menangkap sosok suaminya yang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan ekspresi wajah suaminya yang mengeras. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa adik iparnya bersikap seperti itu.

" Kau sudah pulang Kyuu?" Tanya Ino berusaha menormalkan nada suaranya. Karena sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdetak kencang ketika melihat sang suami yang pulang bersama adiknya. Ia dalam masalah pikirnya.

Kyuubi menatap kearah istrinya ketika mendapatkan sapaan dari sang istri. Ruby miliknya menatap tajam sang istri yang terlihat gugup.

" Bagaimana bisa. Kau membiarkan Naruto keluar dari rumah tanpa seizin ku?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang Istri. Kyuubi balik bertanya dengan nada yang dingin dan mengintimidasi. Membuat Ino tak berani menatap mata suaminya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" Go-Gomen.. Aku hanya merasa kasihan pada Naru-chan yang hanya berdiam diri saja dirumah. Karena itu aku membiarkan Naru-chan pergi ke pesta ulang tahun kampusnya." Jelas Ino dengan nada yang lirih namun masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas oleh Kyuubi yang berada didekatnya. Ino sendiri masih enggan menatap wajah suaminya dan terus menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa kau tahu dengan siapa Naruto pergi ke pesta?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi masih dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

" K-Karin." Ino masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa kau tahu? Siapa yang Naruto temui dipesta?"

" Siapa?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap suaminya dengan tatapan polosnya. Terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan Kyuubi sempat tersentak sesaat ketika melihat wajah polos istrinya itu. Namun dengan cepat ia mengembalikan wajah datarnya seperti semula.

" Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia temui." Entah kenapa Kyuubi sangat enggan untuk menyebutkan nama pria yang ia pergoki sedang berciuman dengan adiknya.

" A-aku tidak tahu. Jika orang itu juga akan datang ke pesta dan bertemu dengan Naru-chan." Meskipun Kyuubi hanya menyebutkan seseorang. Tapi Ino tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh suaminya itu. Dan tersirat nada penyesalan dari perkataan istrinya itu.

" Gomen.." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lirih dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

" Sudahlah. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu." Kyuubi memegang kedua bahu Ino dan membuat Ino mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langsung ruby suaminya.

" Ini sudah malam. Tidurlah!" Lanjutnya dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Tangan besar Kyuubi terangkat membelai pipi istrinya. Sementara Ino hanya mengangguk dan kemudian beranjak menuju kamarnya seperti yang dikatakan suaminya. Dan Kyuubi terus menatap punggung istrinya hingga benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

Setelah itu Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Setelah sampai dilantai dua ia terus melangkah menuju sebuah pintu bercat putih yang merupakan pintu kamar adiknya. Tangannya menggapai knop pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. Dibukanya pintu itu dan kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan yang bernuansa oranye.

Kyuubi melihat sebuah gundukan diatas tempat tidur yang ia yakini adalah adiknya. Naruto berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuubi juga dapat mendengar isakan tangis Naruto.

Kyuubi duduk ditepi tempat tidur adiknya. Kyuubi menyingkap selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh adiknya. Membuat Naruto yang sedang tidur menyamping itu menghadap kakaknya. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga memunggungi Kyuubi. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin melihat kakaknya untuk saat ini.

" Apa kau marah pada Ku?" Tanyanya lembut sambil membelai surai pirang adiknya yang sudah tergerai.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari Naruto yang masih memunggungi kakaknya. Isakan lirih masih terdengar keluar dari mulutnya.

" Apa kau menyukai Itachi?"

Hening. Masih belum ada jawaban Naruto. Namun jika dilihat lebih jelas. Tubuh Naruto sempat menegang ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut kakaknya.

" Apa kau mencintainya?" Tangan Kyuubi masih terus membelai sayang surai pirang adiknya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kakaknya. Masih terlihat jelas jejak airmata diwajahnya. Mata sapphire miliknya pun masih berlinang airmata.

" Itachi-nii hanya mencintai Kyuu-nii." Lirihnya. Iris sapphire-nya masih menatap ruby kakaknya dengan berlinangan airmata.

" Karena itulah nii-san melakukan semua ini untukmu." Tangan yang tadi membelai rambut Naruto pun kini beralih membelai pipi Naruto.

" Nii-san tidak ingin kau terluka Naru. bahkan jauh lebih berharga dibandingkan siapapun." Kyuubi menatap lembut Naruto yang sudah mulai meneteskan airmatanya kembali. Namun kata-katanya terdengar tegas dan lembut secara bersamaan.

" Jadi Nii-san mohon. Menurutlah Naru!" Kyuubi mencium kening Naruto yang mulai menangis lagi. Ia tidak menyahuti perkataan kakaknya dan terus menangis. Kyuubi bahkan harus berbaring disampingnya dan merengkuh tubuh adik kesayangannya kedalam pelukannya. Berusaha menenangkan dan meyakinkan adiknya jika ia benar-benar menyayanginya. Dan ada untuk dirinya. Tangisan Naruto semakin pecah dalam pelukan kakaknya. Dan semalaman itu ia hanya menangis didalam pelukan Kyuubi hingga tertidur lelap.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian pesta ulang tahun kampusnya. Naruto benar-benar tak diizinkan untuk keluar dari rumah. Bahkan hanya untuk pergi kuliah saja ia tidak diizinkan. Dan dengan kekuasaan yang dimiliki Kyuubi. Kyuubi bahkan mendatangkan para dosennya ke kediaman mereka. Dan mengajar Naruto dirumahnya.

Kyuubi tidak ingin Naruto ketinggalan pelajaran karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengerjakan tugas akhirnya. Dan menamatkan pendidikannya. Karena itu Kyuubi tetap mementingkan kuliah Naruto meskipun ia tetap berada dirumah.

Dan selama Naruto berada dirumahnya. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengunjunginya. Selain para dosen yang mengajar mata kuliahnya. Para teman seperti Karin dan Hinata juga sering mengunjunginya dan tentu saja bersama sang kekasih yang juga sahabatnya Sasuke. Dimana ada Sasuke pasti ada Hinata. Begitupun sebaliknya. Dan seperti itulah yang Naruto tahu tentang dua sejoli itu.

Namun kali ini Naruto hanya menatap heran pada teman masa kecilnya. Sasuke sekarang sedang duduk di kursi meja belajar Naruto yang menghadap kearahnya yang sedang duduk menyandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya semenjak Sasuke datang dan masuk ke kamarnya tanpa seizinnya. Kemudian memutar kursi meja belajarnya menghadap kearahnya. Dan duduk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi sambil bersedekap. Dan satu lagi yang membuat Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Sasuke hanya datang seorang diri tanpa Hinata yang selalu ada disampingnya.

" Berhenti menatapku seperti itu Dobe!" Sasuke merasa jengah juga jika terus ditatap seperti itu oleh Naruto.

" Mana Hinata?" Bukannya berhenti menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan curiga. Naruto malah bertanya dengan mata yang semakin menyipit.

" Dia sedang ada urusan." Sasuke menghela nafas karena Naruto terus menatapnya curiga.

" Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto lagi dan hanya mendapatkan dengusan dari Sasuke. Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

" Lalu. Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Naruto membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan yang terasa aneh baginya.

" Kau tidak suka aku datang kemari?" Pertanyaan yang menyerupai pernyataan lah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

" Bukan begitu!" Naruto hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan atau pernyataan Sasuke.

" Atau kau lebih suka jika Aniki yang datang menemuimu sekarang?" Pertanyaan lainnya terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

" Apa kau juga ingin mengatakan padaku. Jika Itachi-nii hanya memanfaatkan diriku dan aku harus menjauhinya. Begitu eh?" Tanya Naruto menatap langsung onyx Sasuke.

" Jadi benar. Jika sekarang kau terkurung dirumahmu sendiri karena kakakku?" Mereka hanya membalas setiap pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan lainnya.

" Ayolah Sasuke.." Raung Naruto." Apa kau juga berpikir kalau Itachi-nii jahat dan hanya akan menyakitiku? Dia itu kakakmu. Tidak bisakah kau mempercayainya?" Lanjutnya menatap lekat pria di hadapannya.

" Kita tidak tahu apa yang orang lain pikirkan Naruto." Jawab Sasuke. Nada bicaranya terdengar datar namun dingin.

" Ya. Kau benar Sasuke. Kita tidak tahu apa yang orang pikirkan. Seperti aku yang tidak tahu dengan apa yang kau dan Kyuu-nii pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa kalian berpikir jika Itachi-nii adalah orang yang jahat padahal dia adalah orang yang kalian sayangi." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum lemah diwajah cantiknya.

" Itu karena kami peduli padamu Naruto. Kami tidak ingin kau disakiti ataupun terluka." Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Dibelainya pipi Naruto yang memiliki tiga garis halus seperti kumis kucing itu. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap datar pria yang sedang menyentuh pipinya itu.

Sasuke kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Naruto. Dan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya. Ia menatap lekat Naruto yang masih terdiam dan duduk ditempat tidurnya.

" Percayalah Naruto. Semua ini untuk kebaikanmu." Sasuke kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu ditempatnya.

" Sebegitu buruknya kah Itachi-nii dimata kalian?" Gumam Naruto pada udara kosong dikamarnya.

Naruto pun membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur Queen size miliknya. Matanya menerawang jauh menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dadanya berdenyut nyeri ketika ia teringat kejadian seminggu lalu.

Ia ingat jika kakaknya saat itu memukul Itachi. Dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang terluka akibat pukulan dari kakaknya.

Naruto sadar akan satu hal. Ia pergi saat Itachi terluka seperti itu. Apa Itachi baik-baik saja setelah ia pergi? Bagaimana dengan lukanya? Apakah ada seseorang yang mengobatinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itulah yang berkelana dipikirannya. Dan entah mengapa. Perasaan rindu itu kembali muncul.

Naruto tidak mengerti. Batin dan fisiknya sangat lelah. Berulang kali ia mencari jawaban. Namun tidak ada satupun jawaban yang ia temukan. Dan tanpa ia sadari setetes airmata yang selalu menemani hari-harinya. Keluar tanpa bisa ia cegah. Ia juga tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya airmata itu menyelinap keluar dari sapphire miliknya. Yang ia tahu perasaan sesak didada ketika ia mengingat kembali Itachi. Hanya itu yang ia tahu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya bisa update juga. Walau sedikit telat dari chapter" sebelumnya. Soalnya makin mendekati endingnya bakal makin rumit konfliknya. Dan bakal makin susah buat dapet feelnya. Tapi semoga masih kerasa feelnya. Chapter ini juga wordnya ga sepanjang yang kemaren. Tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers sekalian.. :)**

**Viz mau bales reviewnya dulu ne..**

**Dewi15: **Ini udah lanjut :)

**Aliyah649: **Semoga aja. Naru hamil anak Itachi terus menikah? Jawabannya ada dichapter klimaks. Chapter ini udah ada momen SasuNaru lagi walau cuma sedikit. Makasih :)

**Sivanya anggarada: **Iya. Direstui ga ya? Hmm.. Ikutin aja jalan ceritanya pasti tau kok. Makasih :)

** .85: **Ini udah lanjut :)

**winteraries: **Ini udah lanjut :)

**wildapolaris: **Gomenne.. Kalau bikin kecewa. Dari awal Viz udah bilang kok kalau fict ini endingnya ItaNaru :)

**yukiko senju: **Hmm. Gimana ya? Ikutin aja kelanjutannya nanti juga tau. Hehe. Viz udah usahakan wordnya tetep panjang dan hasilnya segini. Menurut kamu panjang ga?

**zielavienaz96: **Makasih :). Tenang.. Semua bakal happy ending kok. Walau mungkin akan ada satu orang yang nyesek.. Khukhukhu. Di chap ini sudah ada momen KyuuIno walaupun sedikit. Hehe

**miskiyatuleviana: **Iya. Tapi nanti saat mereka melakukannya pake cinta.. Khukhukhu

**Hyull: **Viz kan udah bilang dari awal. Kalo endingnya bakal ItaNaru dan ga akan berubah

**Harpaairiry: **Mungkin :).. Pasti :).. Makasih :)

**Aiko Michishige: **Ini udah lanjut :)

**Zukie1157: **Hehe.. Baik. :)

**pein super mesum: **Ini udah lanjut :)

**kimjaejoong309: **Di chap ini udah ada momen ItaNaru lagi. Kalo triple date mungkin bakal ada di last chapter atau di epilog nanti. :)

**Jesica(guest): **Makasih :) Viz ga janji bisa update kilat kaya kemarin". Soalnya makin kesini konfliknya makin rumit. ItaNaru bakal nikah. Tapi nanti. Sasuke cuma baru curiga aja kok. :)

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: **Iya. Selamat buat kamu. Maunya apa? Hehe. Ok. Sasunya udah nongol nih walaupun cuma baru sedikit. Hehe

** .faris: **Ini udah lanjut :)

**Kunou no Kitsune (guest): **Haha.. Semoga tidak terjebak di fict ini ya.. :)

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke haya menatap datar seorang gadis bersurai pirang yang duduk dihadapannya ditepi tempat tidurnya sambil bersidekap. Sementara Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidurnya. Gadis berambut pirang yang tak lain Naruto juga sedang menatap dirinya dengan mata yang menyipit sejak ia datang ke kediaman Uchiha. Tepatnya masuk kedalam kamar pribadi Sasuke.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Sasuke membuka suaranya setelah mereka terdiam dan saling menatap sejak tadi.

" Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mu Sasuke?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke. Pakaian yang kusut mungkin karena pria itu sejak tadi hanya berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Dan baru bangun ketika dirinya datang.

Namun bukan itu yang sejak tadi Naruto perhatikan. Melainkan luka memar diwajahnya dan sudut bibirnya sedikit robek dan terluka itu. Luka dan memar diwajahnya terlihat sudah cukup lama namun belum di obati. Naruto pun beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur yang didudukinya. Kemudian berjalan kearah sudut ruangan yang terdapat kotak first aid. Setelah mengambil kotak p3k itu. Naruto kembali berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih dengan posisinya seperti semula. Kemudian Naruto kembali duduk ditepi tempat tidur Sasuke dan menghadap kearahnya dengan kotak p3k di pangkuannya.

" Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sambil mengoleskan antiseptic pada luka dan memar diwajah Sasuke. Sasuke meringis karena rasa perih yang dirasakanya ketika cairan antiseptic yang terdapat pada kapas yang Naruto gunakan untuk membersihkan lukanya. Bersentuhan langsung dengan luka di wajahnya.

" Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi." Sasuke mendengus ketika Naruto hanya menatapnya innocent .

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Dan Bagaimana bisa kau berada dirumahku? Bukankah kakakmu sedang mengurungmu?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika mendapatkan pertanyaan beruntun dari Sasuke seperti itu. Naruto menjauhkan kapas yang dipegangnya dari wajah Sasuke.

" BIbi meneleponku dan mengkhawatirkan dirimu yang tidak keluar kamar sejak pulang dari kuliah." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya dan mulai memasangkan plester pada luka diwajah Sasuke.

" Karena itu aku datang kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu. Dan jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa datang kerumah ini? Itu karena aku datang bersama dengan Ino-nee. Kyuu-nii mengizinkanku keluar rumah asalkan bersama Ino-nee." Jelas Naruto panjang Lebar dan tersenyum menatap hasil karyanya diwajah Sasuke.

" Lalu dimana kakakmu itu sekarang?"

" Ino-nee sedang bersama Bibi Mikoto didapur."

" Jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu? Dan bagaimana kau bisa terluka seperti ini?" lanjut Naruto kemudian bertanya sambil menyipitkan matanya pada Sasuke.

" Aku putus dengan Hinata."

" Huh?"

" Neji sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dan HInata."

" Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku Bagaimana bisa kau putus dengan Hinata? Dan apa semua ini karena Neji? Apa Neji yang menghajarmu sampai seperti ini?" Naruto melontarkan pertanyaan beruntun pada Sasuke dengan nada terkejut dan tak percaya. Yang hanya dijawab anggukan dari Sasuke.

Naruto tahu jika hubungan Sasuke dengan Neji yang merupakan kakak dari Hinata itu tidak baik semenjak mereka masih duduk dibangku SMA. Bahkan mungkin sangat buruk. Sebenarnya Sasuke menjali hubungan dengan Hinata secara diam-diam. Dan karena Naruto lah hubungan mereka berdua tidak ketahui oleh Neji.

Neji yamg tahu jika Naruto adalah sahabat adiknya itu. Sama sekali tidak curiga jika sebenarnya Narutolah penghubung antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka jika hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata akan diketahui oleh Neji. Mungkinkah karena sepuluh hari ini ia tidak keluar dari rumah dan pergi kekampus. Dan membuat Neji mencurigai kedekatan Sasuke dan adiknya disaat ia tidak ada.

Entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa bersalah pada Hinata dan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi pada Sasuke yang harus terluka secara fisik dan batin. Ia merasa menjadi sahabat yang tidak berguna sama sekali.

" Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dobe." Seolah mengerti apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan. Sasuke berujar sambil mengacak surai pirang Naruto dan tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto hanya menatap heran Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Bagaimana mungkin pria dihadapannya ini masih bisa tersenyum saat ia baru saja putus dari kekasihnya. Apa Sasuke baik-baik saja? Pikirnya.

" Kau tidak perlu khawatir Sasuke. Aku akan membantumu untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke yang sedang mengacak surai pirangnya. Dan berujar dengan senyum mentarinya. Membuat Sasuke terpaku untuk sesaat.

' GREB'

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Naruto.

" Sa-Sasuke.." Naruto berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Biarkan seperti. Aku mohon.." Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotong leher Naruto. Naruto bisa merasakan nafas panas Sasuke yang menerpa kulit lehernya. Ia pun berhenti bergerak dan membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini.

Naruto tahu saat ini Sasuke sedang terluka hatinya dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburnya. Dan sebagai seorang sahabat, bukankah sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menghibur Sasuke. Naruto kemudian balas memeluk Sasuke. Tangannya yang satu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Sasuke." Gumam Naruto disela-sela pelukannya. Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke yang mengeratkan pelukannya. Mungkin itulah yang dibutuhkan Sasuke saat ini. Tangan Naruto masih menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Sasuke sambil merapalkan kata-kata yang mungkin akan menenangkan hati Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terus berpelukkan seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang onyx menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dari balik celah pintu kamar yang tidak tertutup itu. Sepasang onyx bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi didalam kamar bungsu Uchiha.

Ia pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Sasuke. Melihat pemandangan itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sesak. Hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu dan saat ia bisa melihat kembali malaikatnya. Kenapa harus dalam keadaan seperti itu? Kenapa malaikatnya harus berpelukan dengan pria lain. Meskipun pria itu adalah lelaki yang dicintai malaikatnya. Tetap saja ia tidak rela jika malaikatnya disentuh oleh pria lain selain dirinya.

Katakanlah dia egois ataupun posesif pada malaikatnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa bahkan tidak rela jika malaikatnya disentuh apalagi dipeluk seperti itu oleh pria lain. Seharusnya pelukan itu hanya miliknya. Untuk dirinya yang sudah hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu dengan malaikatnya.

Apakah pada akhirnya, malaikatnya itu telah menemukan kebahagiannya? Apakah malaikatnya itu sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi? Bukankah ia seharusnya bahagia karena malaikatnya sudah menemukan kebahagiaannya? Setidaknya salah satu diantara dirinya dan malaikatnya ada yang berhasil menemukan kebahagiaannya. Tapi kenapa dirinya tidak rela? Kenapa ia tidak rela malaikatnya berbahagia bersama pria lain? kenapa ia ingin malaikatnya bahagia bersama dirinya?

Itachi menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Pemandangan Naruto yang berpelukan dengan Sasuke masih terekam jelas dikepalanya. Bahkan tidak ingin hilang dari pikirannya.

Itachi menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Berharap pemandangan tadi menghilang dari pikirannya.

Hampir dua minggu tidak bertemu malaikatnya. Hidupnya terasa hampa dan tidak lagi berwarna. Selama hampir dua minggu itu ia tidak melihat senyum Naruto yang seperti mentari. Menyinari dan menghangatkan hatinya yang kelam dan dingin. Haruskah ia merelakan malaikatnya demi kebahagiaannya sendiri?

Semakin Itachi memikirkan semua itu. Semakin ia sulit menemukan jawabannya. Ia bingung dan kalut. Perasaannya sangat kacau. Itachi tak tahu jika Naruto bisa membuat dirinya sekacau ini. Jauh lebih kacau ketika ia dan Kyuubi harus berpisah.

Apakah ia sudah jatuh cinta pada malaikatnya? Jika iya. Apakah malaikatnya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Tapi malaikatnya itu hanya mencintai adiknya. Dan dari yang ia lihat tadi. Apakah cinta malaikatnya akan terbalaskan? Apakah ia harus kembali merelakan cintanya pada orang lain lagi?

Cairan bening menetes dari onyx pria berambut raven panjang itu. Meskipun kelopak matanya tertutup dan kedua matanya juga tertutup oleh lengannya. Akan tetapi cairan bening itu berhasil keluar dari matanya. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan menyesakkan. Sehingga ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi untuk tidak keluar.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Naruto keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Ia kemudian menghela nafas saat menutup pintu kamar Sasuke. Hari ini keadaan Sasuke benar-benar kacau. Naruto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sekacau ini. Hinata pastilah sangat penting bagi Sasuke. Meskipun masih terselip rasa iri dihatinya karena pria yang ia cintai bisa seperti itu hanya karena Hinata. Apakah jika wanita itu adalah dirinya? Akankah Sasuke juga bersikap seperti itu?

Haahh. Naruto kembali menghela nafas. Kenapa ia harus berpikir seperti itu? Hinata dan Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Seharusnya ia bahagia saat melihat mereka bahagia kan? Dia juga pasti akan bersedih jika melihat mereka berdua bersedih? Iya. Karena itulah tugas seorang sahabat. Sebuah senyum tulus terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah pintu yang berada disampingnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu tersebut. Sapphire miliknya menatap sendu pintu bercat coklat itu. Pintu kamar yang ia sangat tahu siapa pemiliknya.

Apakah si pemilik kamar itu ada ditempatnya? Jika iya. Naruto sangat ingin masuk kedalam kamar itu. Dan melihat wajahnya. Memastikan tidak ada bekas luka akibat pukulan kakaknya tempo hari diwajah tampannya. Ia juga ingin menanyakan kabar tentang pria itu. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apakah Itachi juga merindukan Naruto seperti dirinya merindukan Itachi.?

Naruto masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Itachi dengan tatapan sendu. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya menatap pintu kamar Itachi.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disitu?" Naruto menoleh cepat ke asal suara itu dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disamping pintu kamarnya.

" Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau akan pulang?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

" I-Iya.. A-aku baru saja akan pulang." Naruto merasa malu karena ketahuan sedang melamun didepan pintu kamar Itachi oleh Sasuke. Ia juga merasa gugup karena Sasuke berdiri begitu dekat dengannya.

" Jika Kyuubi tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang. Ia pasti akan menambah hukumanmu Dobe." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Naruto hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Kenapa pria ini harus mengingatkannya tentang hal itu?

" Naru-chan? Disini kau rupanya?" Ino menghela nafas lega setelah berhasil menemui adik iparnya. Ia tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang sedang berdiri disamping adik iparnya. Sementara Sasuke mengangguk membalas senyuman kakak ipar sang blonde.

" Kita harus segera pulang. Kyuubi sebentar lagi akan pulang dan kita harus berada dirumah sebelum Kyuubi tiba dirumah." Ino berujar sambil menarik lengan Naruto untuk bergegas pergi dari kediaman Uchiha.

" Baiklah Sasuke-kun. Sepertinya kami harus segera pulang." Ino kembali tersenyum ke arah Sasuke sebelum berpamitan dan pergi dari kediaman Uchiha bersama Naruto. Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha setelah berpamitan pada Sasuke dan nyonya Uchiha.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Sudah dari 30 menit yang lalu mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu berhenti disebuah rumah besar bergaya Eropa. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda dari si pemilik mobil untuk turun dan masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Pria dengan iris onyx dan rambut raven panjang yang dikuncir rendah itu. Hanya duduk dikursi pengemudi sambil terus menatap kearah rumah bergaya eropa yang diketahui sebagai kediaman Namikaze.

Pria yang diketahui sebagai Uchiha Itachi itu masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Naruto. Itachi tidak bisa menemui Naruto diluar karena gadis itu sedang terkurung dirumahnya. Karena itu dengan bermodalkan tekad yang kuat. Itachi pun memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto dirumahnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya. Jika ada yang menghalanginya bertemu dengan malaikatnya hari ini. Maka orang itu akan mendapatkan balasan darinya.

Itachi kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan kearah gerbang kediaman Namikaze itu. Melalui perdebatan alot dengan si penjaga gerbang akhirnya Itachi pun berhasil masuk kedalam kediaman Namikaze itu.

Dan saat berada di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang ia ketahui sebagai istri dari Namikaze Kyuubi lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Itachi bisa melihat raut terkejut diwajah nyonya Namikaze itu.

" Aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto." Ujar Itachi langsung pada tujuannya.

" Kyuubi.. Tidak mengizinkan Naruto bertemu denganmu." Kata Ino dengan nada yang sedikit tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka jika pria ini akan nekad datang kerumah ini hanya untuk bertemu Naruto. Jika Kyuubi tahu. Ia dan Naruto pasti dalam masalah lagi.

" Aku mohon. Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya saja." Seorang Uchiha Itachi saja bahkan harus memohon seperti itu hanya demi bertemu dengan malaikatnya. Ino yang melihat kesungguhan di mata onyx itupun. Pada akhirnya mengangguk dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang tak diundang itu.

Ino kemudian menuntun Itachi menuju kamar Naruto yang berada dilantai dua. Sebenarnya ia membiarkan pria ini masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk bertemu Naruto karena adik iparnya itu sendiri. Ino tidak tega melihat adik iparnya itu selalu bersedih dan hanya berdiam diri didalam kamarnya. Mungkin dengan membiarkan Itachi bertemu dengan adik iparnya itu. Akan mengembalikan kecerian gadis bersurai pirang itu.

Langkah Ino dan Itachi terhenti di depan sebuah pintu bercat putih. Yang mereka ketahui sebagai kamar Naruto. Ino berbalik dan menatap Itachi dengan wajah serius.

" Aku akan mengizinkanmu masuk. Tapi waktu mu hanya 10 menit saja. Setelah itu kau harus segera pergi dari rumah ini." Ujar Ino yang kemudian membukakan pintu kamar Naruto yang memang tidak terkunci. Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar malaikatnya. Namun ia sempat menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Ino.

" Arigatou.." Gumamnya sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju malaikatnya. Ino menutup kembali pintu kamar Naruto dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Itachi menatap punggung Naruto yang sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Sepertinya malaikatnya itu terlalu menikmati pemandangan halaman belakang rumahnya. Tidak menyadari kedatangannya yang kini sudah berdiri dibelakang Naruto. Karena tidak mendapat respon apapun dari malaikatnya. Segera saja Itachi melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Naruto. Ia sandarkan dagunya dibahu Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang berkelana dalam pikirannya sempat tersentak ketika mendapatkan pelukan dari belakangnya. Namun setelah hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh yang sangat ia kenali. Ia pun menyamankan punggungnya pada dada bidang pria dibelakangnya ini. Matanya terpejam dan menikmati kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan ini.

Itachi yang mendapatkan respon positif dari wanita dalam pelukannya pun kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Naruto. Dihirupnya aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto yang sangat ia rindukan. Rasanya ia ingin menghentikan waktu dan terus berada diposisi ini.

Itachi ingin terus berada disamping malaikatnya. Memeluknya dan merasakan kehangatan dari malaikatnya. Tiga minggu tidak bertemu dengannya benar-benar terasa berat dan menyiksanya. Sekarang ia sudah tahu dan yakin dengan apa yang ia rasakan pada malaikatnya. Karena itulah ia datang menemui malaikatnya. Ia akan mengutarakan semuanya. Karena ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

" Aku merindukan mu Naru." Bisik Itachi tepat ditelinga Naruto.

" Aku juga merindukan mu. Itachi-nii." Itachi memutar tubuh Naruto agar ia dapat melihat wajah malaikatnya yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Itachi bisa melihat sapphire yang sudah berlinangan airmata itu. Bukan hal itu yang ia ingin lihat dari sapphire yang mempesona itu. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan setetes airmata pun keluar dari sapphire yang ia kagumi itu.

" Aku mencintaimu Naru." Itachi menangkup wajah Naruto dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Mata Naruto membulat tidak percaya dengan apa yang pria dihadapannya ini katakan.

" I-Itachi-nii.. B-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit tercekat. Airmata sudah mulai menetes dari iris sapphire miliknya.

" Aku sendiri tidak tahu Naru. Tapi perasaan ini sudah ada begitu saja dihatiku. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Jawab Itachi tenang. Jari tangannya masih terus bergerak menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sapphire yang sangat ia kagumi.

" T-tapi.." Kata-kata Naruto terhenti saat telunjuk Itachi menyentuh bibirnya. Itachi menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto. Tangannya membelai pipi Naruto dengan tanda lahir tiga garis halus itu. Onyx-nya menatap lekat sapphire yang begitu dekat dengannya.

" Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang. Naru." Itachi berujar pelan. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Naruto bisa merasakan nafas hangat Itachi yang menerpa wajahnya.

" Besok aku harus pergi ke Paris dan mungkin akan tinggal disana selama sebulan.."

Yah. Itachi memang akan pergi selama satu bulan ke Perancis untuk mengurus perusahaan cabangnya yang sedang bermasalah. Karena itu ia merasa harus bertemu dengan Naruto sekarang juga. Dan mengutarakan semua isi hatinya. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Tiga minggu tidak bertemu dengan malaikatnya sangat menyiksanya. Dan ia sudah menyadari perasaannya itu.

Karena itu ia harus menemui malaikatnya hari ini juga sebelum ia pergi dan meninggalkan jepang selama satu bulan kedepan. Itachi juga ingin melepaskan rasa rindunya pada Naruto yang sudah tiga minggu ini tidak ia temui. Ia juga sudah siap mengambil segala resiko untuk bertemu dengan malaikatnya. Ia bahkan sudah siap untuk menerima pukulan lagi dari Kyuubi jika pria itu tahu ia menemui adiknya.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna masih berpihak kepadanya. Sehingga ia hanya bertemu dengan istri dari Namikaze Kyuubi yang sudah berbaik hati mengizinkannya untuk menemui malaikatnya. Meskipun masih harus dibatasi oleh waktu. Namun tak apa baginya. Meskipun hanya sedetik asalkan ia bisa melihat wajah malaikatnya lagi. Itu sudah sangat membahagiakan baginya.

" Kau bisa menjawabnya setelah aku pulang dari Paris." Lanjutnya. Tangan yang tadi membelai pipi Naruto turun ke leher jenjang gadis itu dan menariknya agar semakin dekat dengannya. Wajah mereka semakin mendekat. Dan hanya tinggal satu centi lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu. Sebelum suara derit pintu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Itachi pun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Mereka berdua kemudian menoleh kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka.

" Maaf Uchiha-san. Tapi waktumu sudah habis dan anda harus segera meninggalkan rumah ini." Suara feminim milik Ino terdengar lembut namun tegas secara bersamaan. Ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka.

" Aku mengerti." Sahut Itachi kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

" Aku tunggu jawabanmu sebulan lagi Naru. Dan saat itu tiba, aku pastikan semua akan baik-baik saja." Itachi mencium kening Naruto lama.

Pemandangan itu tak luput dari aquamarine yang sejak tadi menatap kearah mereka berdua. Tatapannya menyendu ketika melihat kesungguhan pria yang pernah mencintai suaminya itu. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak tega memisahkan mereka berdua dengan cara seperti ini. Ia bisa saja memberikan waktu lebih lama kepada dua insan itu. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa melawan perintah suaminya yang absolut itu. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hatinya. Semoga dua insan itu diberikan jalan untuk kebahagiaan mereka kelak.

" Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Ujar Itachi setelah melepaskan ciumannya dari kening Naruto.

Dengan sangat berat hati. Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar Naruto. Namun sebelum pintu kamar itu ditutup oleh Namikaze Ino. Onyx dan Sapphire itu bertemu sebelum terputus oleh pintu kamar yang tertutup.

Tanpa Onyx itu ketahui, air mata mulai menetes dari sudut mata beriris sapphire di dalam kamarnya. Sementara sang onyx hanya menatap nanar pintu kamar yang tertutup. Dan menghalangi pandangannya dari malaikatnya.

Hari yang berlalu itu terasa berat bagi mereka berdua terutama bagi Itachi. Namun terdapat sedikit perasaan lega dihatinya karena telah mengungkapkan semuanya pada malaikatnya. Ia hanya bisa berharap waktu sebulan itu akan berakhir dengan cepat. Dan dalam sebulan penantiannya ia akan mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan dari malaikatnya. Itachi benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari itu tiba.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Naruto sudah menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya. Dan sebulan lagi ia akan di Wisuda dari kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sebulan lagi dan itu artinya ia akan di wisuda saat Itachi kembali dari Paris. Dan itu juga artinya ia harus menjawab pernyataan cinta Itachi.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Itachi nanti? Naruto bingung. Ia kalut dan tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya sendiri. Ia memang membutuhkan Itachi tapi ia ragu jika perasaan itu adalah cinta. Naruto juga sedikit meragukan perasaan Itachi kepadanya.

Benarkah Itachi mencintainya? Benarkah Itachi sudah melupakan kakaknya? Bagaimana jika yang dikatakan Kyuubi dan Sasuke itu benar? Itachi hanya memanfaatkan dirinya dan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pelampiasan saja. Tapi, bukankah sejak awal mereka hanya saling memanfaatkan satu sama lain? kenapa semuanya jadi rumit seperti ini?

Naruto mengerang frustrasi dan mengacak surai pirangnya. Saat ini ia sedang berbaring ditempat tidur queen size miliknya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Tangan yang tadi mengacak surai pirang keemasannya turun menyentuh dahinya. Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengingat kembali peristiwa kemarin lusa.

Masih segar diingatannya saat Itachi yang memeluknya dan masih terasa hangat hingga detik ini. Itachi yang menyatakan cintanya dan masih terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Itachi yang mencium keningnya dan masih terasa jejak bibir pria itu ketika ia menyentuh keningnya. Naruto juga masih mengingat sorot mata onyx yang ia kagumi itu penuh dengan keseriusan.

Bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia meragukan keseriusan Itachi? Jelas-jelas Itachi mencintainya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Setiap perkataan, sentuhan dan tatapan pria itu sudah jelas mewakili perasaannya. Dan pria itu benar-benar mencintai dirinya.

Tapi. Naruto masih ragu pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai pria itu? Bagaimana jika ia hanya memanfaatkan dan menjadikan pria itu pelampiasan saja? Bukankah itu artinya dirinya lah yang jahat disini. Bukan Itachi seperti yang Kyuubi dan Sasuke pikirkan. Dan ia tidak ingin menyakiti pria itu. Ia harus bagaimana? Batinnya kembali menjerit frustrasi.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Melamun eh?" suara baritone yang menyelinap masuk ke telinganya. Membuat tubuhnya tersentak dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang tadi berbaring. Ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah suara itu berasal.

" Teme… Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk kedalam kamarku." Naruto mendelik kearah seorang pria yang dengan santainya duduk dikursi meja belajarnya.

" Aku sudah mengetuk pintu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tapi sepertinya kau terlalu sibuk dengan lamunanmu." Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis yang sedang mendelik kearahnya.

" Siapa yang kau lamunkan? Aniki ku eh?" lanjutnya yang tersirat ketidak sukaannya meskipun tidak terlalu kentara. Dan bahkan mungkin Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu.

" Bukan urusanmu." Naruto mendengus dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

" Apa kau menyukai kakakku?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya. Ia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya. Dan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. Sasuke pun mendudukkan dirinya ditepi tempat tidur Naruto.

" Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto mendongak balik bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya pada pria yang duduk disampingnya. Sementara Naruto sendiri masih membaringkan tubuhnya.

" Hanya ingin tahu." Jawab Sasuke datar sambil membuka komik yang tergeletak ditempat tidur.

" Sejak kapan seorang Uchiha Sasuke menjadi orang yang suka ingin tahu urusan orang lain?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. Tersirat nada jahil saat Naruto mengatakannya.

" Katakan saja Dobe!" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Ia sedikit kesal juga karena merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis blonde disampingnya ini.

" Sebenarnya.. Aku..." Wajah Naruto tertunduk dalam. Suaranya terdengar lirih namun masih mampu didengar oleh Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya.

" Aku.." Naruto menjeda perkataannya. Sasuke masih menatap Naruto lekat dan menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit bingung saat gadis blonde itu tidak juga melanjutkan kata-katanya dan membuatnya menunggu seperti orang bodoh.

" Kau apa?" Sasuke sudah tidak sabar menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto pun buka suara.

" Aku..."

"..."

"Aku..."

" Iya.. Kau apa?" Sasuke bahkan harus menaikkan nada bicaranya karena sudah cukup kesal menunggu kelanjutannya.

" Aku..." Sasuke sudah benar-benar kesal sekarang. Ia pun hanya mendelik ke arah Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ppfftt.." Sasuke mengernyit bingung ketika mendengar suara tawa yang tertahan.

" Muahahaahahahaha... " gelak tawa Naruto pun pecah dan membuat alis Sasuke berkedut kesal. Ternyata gadis blonde ini sedang mempermainkannya.

" Apa yang sedang kau tertawakan Dobe?" Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah Naruto yang sedang berguling-guling sambil memegang perutnya dan terus saja tertawa.

" Kau Teme.. Apa kau lihat tadi? Wajahmu itu benar-benar lucu Teme." Naruto berujar sambil memegang perutnya dan menyeka airmata yang keluar disudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

" Urusai Dobe, itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Bukannya takut karena Sasuke yang berujar keras. Naruto malah kembali tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

" Aku pergi." Sasuke beranjak dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa ditempat tidurnya. Namun jika diperhatikan lebih jelas sebuah senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian menutup pintu kamar Naruto dari luar kamar. Tangannya masih memegang knop pintu kamar Naruto.

" Arigatou.. Kau sudah membuatnya kembali tertawa." Sebuah suara bariton mengusik pendengarannya. Sasuke pun menoleh kesamping kanannya. Dimana seorang pria bersurai merah kejinggaan itu berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok disamping pintu kamar Naruto.

" Itu sudah menjadi tugasku." Sasuke menyahut dengan nada datarnya. Onyx dan ruby itu bertemu dan saling menatap datar satu sama lain.

" Baguslah." Kyuubi berujar sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berjalan mendekati si raven yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

" Jangan mengecewakan ku Uchiha!" Lanjutnya setelah berdiri disamping Sasuke. Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuubi melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Tidak akan." Gumam Sasuke pada udara kosong. Ia pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempatnya.

.

Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Airmata yang tadi hanya setitik keluar dari matanya. Sekarang sudah mengalir deras dari sapphire miliknya.

" Itachi-nii.." Gumamnya lirih menyerupai bisikan.

" Cepatlah pulang.." Lanjutnya meremas pakaian bagian depannya. Entah kenapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Jauh disebuah negeri yang terkenal dengan menara eiffel-nya. Disalah satu kota yang cukup terkenal dengan kota fashionnya. Terdapat sebuah gedung perkantoran. Didalam gedung dan disebuah ruangan yang berada didalam gedung tersebut.

Terdapat seorang pria yang sedang duduk dimeja kerjanya. Onyx miliknya menatap satu persatu tumpukan kertas yang berada diatas meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia memijat pangkal hidungnya karena pusing dan lelah akibat pekerjaannya yang tidak pernah ada habisnya.

Pria itupun kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi kerjanya. Istirahat sebentar tidak apa-apa pikirnya. Pria itu kemudian mengambil SmartPhone miliknya yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. Dengan lihai jarinya bergerak-gerak pada layar sentuh SmartPhone miliknya.

Jarinya berhenti bergerak. Pria dengan sepasang onyx itu kemudian menatap lekat layar SmartPhone-nya. Di layar terlihat sebuah foto seorang gadis bersurai pirang keemasan dengan iris sapphire yang mempesona. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum cerah seperti mentari. Membuat pria itu tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman tulus pun terpatri diwajah tampannya.

" Tunggu aku. Naruto.." Gumamnya.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Naruto menatap tak percaya dua orang yang berada diruang keluarganya. Ia baru saja turun dari kamarnya dan hendak menuju dapur untuk minum. Namun saat melewati ruang keluarga. Iris sapphire-nya menangkap dua sosok yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini tidak ditemuinya.

Sesosok pria bersurai pirang dan beriris Sapphire yang identik dengan dirinya sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga. Sementara wanita paruh baya dengan surai merah panjangnya sedang berdiri didepan meja dengan baki ditangannya.

Naruto pun langsung berhambur ke pelukan wanita bersurai merah itu yang diketahui sebagai Namikaze Uzumaki Kushina. Istri dari Namikaze Minato dan ibu dari Namikaze Kyuubi dan Namikaze Naruto.

" Kaasan.. Naru merindukan kalian." Gumam Naruto dalam pelukan ibunya.

" Kami juga merindukanmu Naru-chan." Sang ibu membalas pelukan putri bungsunya dan membelai surai pirang putrinya.

Sang kepala keluarga pun kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menghampiri dua wanita yang sangat berharga baginya.

" Kau tidak mau memeluk Tousan?" Tanya sang ayah dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kecewa. Naruto pun langsung menghambur kepelukan ayahnya yang mewariskan rambut pirang serta iris sapphire kepadanya itu.

" Baiklah. Aku rasa sudah cukup melepas rindunya. Bukankah tadi Tousan bilang ada hal penting yang akan Tousan sampaikan." Ujar Kyuubi yang sedang duduk disingle sofa menginterupsi kegiatan orangtua dan adiknya itu.

" Karena semua sudah berkumpul Tousan akan mengatakannya sekarang." Sang ayah kemudian berbicara dengan khas bijaknya. Semua orang pun kemudian mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing.

Si sulung dan sang ayah duduk di single sofa yang saling berhadapan dan hanya terhalang sebuah meja kaca berbentuk persegi panjang. Sementara para wanita seperti Kushina, Naruto dan Ino duduk disofa panjang yang berada ditengah.

" Saat berada di London kami bertemu dengan Fugaku." Minato membuka suara.

" Lalu?" Tanya Kyuubi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

" Kami sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan Naruto dengan salah satu putra Fugaku." Lanjutnya yang membuat tiga pasang mata membulat tanpa disadari sang kepala keluarga dan nyonya Namikaze.

" S-siapa..?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeay.. Viz update kilat nih!**

**Mumpung lagi libur.. Besok udah balik kerja lagi dan dapat giliran shift malam.. Siap2 begadang dan kurang tidur lagi deh! Dan mungkin ga bakal bisa update kilat kaya sekarang lagi. Kok curcol sih..#abaikan**

**Hiks..hiks.. Sebenarnya Viz juga kasihan liat ItaNaru dipisahin. Tapi kalo ga gitu ga seru. Muahahahahaha.. *author stress**

**Viz itu kan penganut BERSAKIT-SAKIT DAHULU BERSENANG-SENANG BELAKANGAN. makanya Viz bikin mereka susah dulu baru happy di endingnya..**

**Dichapter ini Viz udah berusaha buat nunjukin POV Itachi, menurut Minna udah cukup belom kalo segini? Gomenne kalo chapter kemaren agak atau mungkin mengecewakan. Semoga chap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Mungkin 3-4 chapter lagi fict ini bakalan selesai..**

**Gomenne.. Karena Viz ga bakalan bisa update kilat lagi kaya sekarang. Tapi Viz ga bakalan menelantarkan fict ini kok. Mungkin hanya sedikit lebih lama aja update-nya. Kalau udah giliran kerja siang lagi Viz bakal bisa update kilat lagi kok.. :)**

**Thanks to: AprilianyArdeta, Dewi15, Guest, roxy fuji, yukiko senju, wildapolaris, zukie1157, Aliyah649, winteraries, .85, Shin is minoz, kimjaejoong309, sivanya anggarada, D'RoDe(guest), .146, Ryuuna Atarashi, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Reynatan chan, Hyull, Namikaze Eiji, Aiko Michishige, .faris, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Luca Marvell, Harpaairiry, mao-tachi.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... :) *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berusaha menahan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Tangannya meremas celana selutut yang sedang ia kenakan malam itu.

" S-siapa..?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terbata karena rasa takut yang tiba-tiba saja dirasakannya.

" Tentu saja dengan Sasuke-kun." Seru sang nyonya Namikaze .Naruto menoleh cepat kearah Ibunya yang duduk disampingnya itu.

" Kenapa harus Sasuke?" pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir bungsu Namikaze.

" Eh? Tentu saja karena kalian sudah saling mengenal dan berteman sejak kecil. Kaasan pikir kau menyukai Sasuke-kun?" jawab Kushina menatap heran kearah putri bungsunya itu.

" Tapi,,,"

" Kapan pertunangannya dilaksanakan?" belum sempat Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kyuubi sudah terlebih dulu menginterupsi perhatian kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menatap heran kearah putri bungsu mereka.

" Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke wisuda. Tousan dan Fugaku sudah berencana untuk membuatkan pesta kelulusan sekaligus pesta pertunangan kalian." Sang ayah berujar dengan tenang tidak menyadari putri bungsunya yang membelalakkan matanya setelah mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

" Itu berarti dua minggu lagi kan?" pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan itu terlontar dari bibir sulung Namikaze. Matanya melirik kearah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

" Naru lelah dan ingin beristirahat." Naruto berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan keluarganya dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk. Sementara sang ayah dan ibu hanya menatap heran kearah putrinya. Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Kushina dan Minato. Kedua orang tua itu kemudian menatap kearah Kyuubi yang masih duduk tenang ditempatnya.

" Apakah terjadi sesuatu saat kami pergi Kyuu?" Tanya Kushina menatap putra sulungnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

" Tidak ada." Jawab Kyuubi singkat dan kemudian berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya. Kyuubi sempat berhenti sejenak dan menoleh kearah istrinya yang masih duduk disofa. Ino yang mengerti arti tatapan suaminya segera beranjak dari sofanya dan pamit kepada mertuanya. Mengikuti sang suami beranjak ke kamar mereka.

Pasangan suami istri itupun pergi meninggalkan orangtua dan mertua mereka. Dengan sejumlah pertanyaan dibenak orang tua itu.

.

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur queensize miliknya. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Ia teringat kembali percakapan keluarganya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dijodohkan? Dengan Sasuke? Bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi? Dan dua minggu lagi mereka akan bertunangan. Mereka pasti sudah gila. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Dalam dua minggu itu juga Itachi akan kembali dan meminta jawaban darinya. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Itachi jika ia kembali dan mendapati dirinya yang bertunangan dengan Sasuke? Ugh. Naruto tidak ingin melihat pria itu terluka untuk kesekian kalinya. Terlebih lagi jika kali ini dirinya dan Sasuke lah penyebabnya.

Sasuke? Ah iya. Bukankah Sasuke hanya menyukai Hinata dan bukan dirinya. Dia pasti akan menolak perjodohan ini kan? Benar. Sasuke pasti akan menolaknya. Jadi, kenapa ia harus khawatir seperti ini?

Sebuah senyum muncul diwajah cantiknya. Entah kenapa perasaannya sedikit lega mengetahui fakta jika Sasuke hanya menyukai sahabatnya Hinata. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sasuke pasti akan menolak perjodohan ini. Dan ia bisa menjawab pernyataan Itachi.

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Perasaannya mulai lega sekarang. Meski tak bisa ia pungkiri masih ada sedikit rasa takut dibenaknya. Namun ia mencoba mengabaikan semua itu. Ia yakin jika Sasuke akan menolak perjodohan ini. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun lagi. Dan besok ia akan menemui Sasuke dan memastikan semua keyakinannya.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

" Kemari lah Suke! Tousan mu sudah pulang dan ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu." Mikoto berseru kepada putra bungsunya yang baru pulang entah dari mana.

Sasuke yang baru saja melewati ruang keluarga untuk menuju kamarnya pun menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke menoleh kearah ibunya. Dan benar saja ia mendapati sosok ayahnya yang sudah satu bulan ini tidak ditemuinya duduk disamping ibunya.

Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju orang tuanya yang sedang duduk disofa ruang keluarga. Didudukkan tubuhnya itu disebuah single sofa.

" Tousan sudah pulang?" Tanyanya saat onyx milik Sasuke bertemu dengan onyx ayahnya.

" Hn." Sang ayah menjawab dengan gumaman singkat khas Uchiha.

" Jadi. Apa yang Tousan dan Kaasan ingin bicarakan padaku?" Sasuke bertanya langsung pada pokoknya. Sebenarnya ia sudah cukup lelah dengan hari ini dan ingin segera pergi ke kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

" Kau tahu kan jika Tousan pergi ke London satu bulan yang lalu?" Sang ayah mulai bersuara. Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan atau lebih menyerupai pernyataan dari sang ayah.

" Dan saat di London Tousan bertemu dengan Minato." Fugaku menghentikan kata-katanya.

" Lalu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu kelanjutan perkataan ayahnya.

" Kami sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkanmu dengan Naruto." Sasuke sempat tertegun ketika mendengar pernyataan ayahnya. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali ke wajah datar seperti semula.

" Tapi karena kami tahu kau sedang berhubungan dengan gadis lain maka kami akan meminta pendapatmu dulu Suke. Jika kau menolaknya. Dengan terpaksa Itachi akan menggantikan posisimu?" Kali ini giliran sang ibu yang berujar panjang lebar kepada putra bungsunya.

" Kenapa Kaasan bilang dengan terpaksa Itachi akan menggantikan ku?" Dahi Sasuke mengernyit heran dengan kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari ibunya itu.

" Sebenarnya kami juga baru tahu jika kakakmu itu memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Jadi kami tidak bisa menjodohkannya dengan Naru-chan. Tapi kami juga sudah sepakat untuk menjodohkan salah satu putra kami dengan Naru-chan." Jelas sang ibu.

Ah. Jadi rupanya kedua orangtuanya ini sudah tahu jika Itachi pernah mencintai seorang pria. Sasuke akhirnya mengerti maksud dari kalimat ibunya yang terakhir.

" Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan gadis Hyuuga itu? Jika kau memang sangat menyukainya. Kau bisa menolak perjodohan ini."

" Kami sudah putus." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

" Putus?" Beo Mikoto memastikan pendengarannya.

" Jadi?" Giliran sang ayah yang membuka suara dan meminta pendapat sang anak.

" Aku akan mengikuti semua keputusan Tousan dan Kaasan." Sasuke berujar dengan tenang.

" Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. Tousan dan Minato sudah berencana untuk melaksanakan pertunangan kalian setelah wisuda kalian. Kami akan membuatkan pesta kelulusan sekaligus pertunangan kalian." Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar penuturan sang ayah.

" Bukankah hari wisuda Sasuke-kun dan Naru-chan sekitar dua minggu lagi kan?" Sasuke kembali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu.

" Baiklah. Kalau begitu kita harus mempersiapkan segalanya dari sekarang." Mikoto berujar dengan antusiasme nya.

" Jika sudah selesai. Aku ingin ke kamar untuk beristirahat." Sasuke berdiri dari sofa yang didudukinya dan menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

" Hn. Istirahatlah!" Sahut sang ayah. Dan Sasuke pun langsung beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu kamarnya. Sasuke sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang ada di samping pintu kamarnya. Pintu kamar milik seseorang yang sudah hampir tiga minggu ini kosong. Karena ditinggal pergi sang pemilik. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan tujuannya menuju kamar pribadinya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Dan sepertinya setelah hari ini. Hari-harinya akan semakin melelahkan.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar gadis dihadapannya. Sekarang ia sedang berada di sebuah kafe. Gadis dihadapannya ini tadi menghubunginya dan meminta dirinya untuk bertemu dikafe ini. Namun semenjak ia datang belum ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut gadis itu.

" Jadi?" Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan pun membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Membuat gadis yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya. Mendongak dan memperlihatkan sapphire indah yang sejak tadi tersembunyi.

Naruto mencoba mengambil nafas untuk meredam kegugupan yang menderanya. Iris sapphire miliknya menatap langsung sepasang onyx pria yang duduk dihadapannya.

" Apa kau sudah mendengarnya?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke dengan nada yang ia buat senormal mungkin.

" Apakah ini tentang perjodohan kita?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada datar. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" Apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Menurutmu?" Sebuah seringai yang sangat tipis terukir diwajah Sasuke. Bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak dapat melihatnya.

" Kau menolaknya?"

" Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Pertanyaan yang dibalas pertanyaan lainnya lah yang terjadi diantara percakapan mereka berdua.

" Karena kau menyukai Hinata." Jawab Naruto menatap datar pria dihadapannya.

" Kami sudah putus." Sasuke berujar dengan tenang.

" Jadi?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

" Aku menerimanya." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

" Kenapa?" Naruto meremas rok yang sedang diterimanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sasuke akan menerima perjodohan ini. Semua ini diluar perkiraannya.

" Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolaknya." Sasuke menjawab masih dengan nada datarnya. Membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin pria dihadapannya ini bisa berujar setenang itu? Masa depan mereka sedang dipertaruhkan disini. Dan Sasuke masih bisa bersikap santai seperti itu.

" Tentu saja ada." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya meremas rok selutut yang dikenakannya semakin erat.

" Apa?" Tanya Sasuke singkat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursi. Onyx-nya menatap lekat gadis dihadapannya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah cantik dan ekspresinya saat ini.

" Karena kau hanya menyukai Hinata dan bukan diriku. Bukankah harus ada perasaan cinta saat kita menikah nanti?" Naruto mendongak dan menatap langsung onyx yang hampir sama dengan onyx yang ia rindukan. Sementara si lawan bicara hanya menatap datar sapphire dihadapannya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Hening dan tidak ada lagi yang berbicara. Mereka hanya saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam. Minuman hangat yang mereka pesan sejak tadi pun sudah mulai mendingin. Seperti suasana diantara mereka yang terasa dingin.

" Apa kau sudah selesai bicara?" Sasuke bersuara ketika keheningan diantara mereka sudah semakin mencekam. Tersirat kekecewaan diiris sapphire Naruto ketika hanya pertanyaan Sasuke itulah yang ia dapatkan.

" Tidak inginkah kau mengejar wanita yang kau sukai Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang lembut. Berharap Sasuke akan mengerti dan membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa menikah dengan pria yang tidak mencintainya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

" Tidak." Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Ia kemudian berjalan dan menghentikan langkahnya disamping Naruto yang masih duduk dikursinya.

" Daripada kau mengatakan hal tidak berguna seperti ini..." Sasuke menjeda kata-katanya.

" Lebih baik kau persiapkan dirimu untuk pertunangan kita nanti." Sasuke melirik Naruto melalui ekor matanya. Dan kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan Naruto yang bergeming ditempatnya.

Setetes airmata meluncur begitu saja dari sudut matanya. Naruto tidak tahu jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini. Semua pemikirannya tentang Sasuke ternyata salah. Tapi yang tidak Naruto mengerti. Kenapa Sasuke menerima perjodohan ini? Bukankah Sasuke menyukai Hinata? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan?

Naruto bingung. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang. Sementara hari pertunangannya semakin dekat saja. Dan tepat dihari pertunangannya itu Itachi akan kembali dan menagih janjinya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Naruto merogoh isi tas yang ia bawa. Iris sapphire-nya menatap benda berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna putih ditangannya. Benda yang merupakan SmartPhone miliknya.

Naruto tersenyum lemah. Setelah kakaknya tahu tentang perjodohan dirinya dan Sasuke. Semua fasilitas miliknya yang disita oleh sang kakak telah dikembalikan kepadanya. Selain itu kakaknya juga sudah membebaskan dirinya untuk pergi keluar rumah. Begitupun dengan SmartPhone yang ada ditangannya saat ini. Seandainya benda ditangannya itu tidak disita. Mungkin ia masih bisa mendengar suara bariton yang sangat ia rindukan.

Naruto kembali tersenyum getir saat menyadari satu hal lagi. Ketika benda pribadi miliknya ini kembali ketangannya semua kontak tentang Itachi sudah tidak ada. Kakaknya pasti sudah menghapus semua kontak yang berhubungan dengan Itachi. Dan sekarang Ia tidak bisa menghubungi pria itu meskipun sudah memiliki kembali SmartPhone-nya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Seharusnya tadi ia meminta nomor telepon dan email Itachi pada Sasuke. Sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dikafe. Dengan begitu ia bisa menghubungi Itachi dan memintanya untuk segera kembali sebelum wisuda. Tapi sepertinya Dewi fortuna memang sedang enggan berpihak padanya. Naruto kembali menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kafe itu. Setelah hari ini harinya pasti akan terasa berat.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Naruto hanya menatap kosong pantulan dirinya dicermin. Sore tadi ia baru saja menghadiri acara wisuda di Universitas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dan malam ini ia harus kembali pergi ke pesta yang sudah disiapkan oleh orang tuanya untuk kelulusannya.

Seharusnya ia senang karena orantuanya masih memperhatikan dirinya dan membuatkan pesta kelulusan untuknya. Tentu saja ia akan senang dan bahagia seperti kebanyakan orang. Jika saja itu hanya pesta kelulusan biasa. Sayangnya itu bukan hanya sekedar pesta kelulusan. Melainkan pesta peertunangannya juga.

Mungkin akan lain halnya jika yang akan menjadi tunangannya adalah orang yang mencintai dan dicintainya. Tapi yang akan menjadi tunangannya tidak mencintainya dan ia juga ragu apakah ia masih mencintai pria itu. Jika ia masih mencintai pria itu bukankah seharusnya ia senang dan tidak akan keberatan bertunangan dengannya. Tapi kenapa semuanya terasa berat.

" Kau sudah siap Naru? Semua orang sudah menunggumu." Suara feminim milik kakak iparnya mengembalikan Naruto dari lamunannya.

Naruto kembali memperhatikan pantulan dirinya dicermin. Gaun hitam 5 centi diatas lutut dengan tali yang mengikat dileher. Kedua bahu kecilnya terbuka begitupun dengan bagian punggungnya yang juga terekspos. Memperlihatkan kulit punggungnya yang tan eksotis dan mulus. Dipadukan dengan High hils yang juga berwarna hitam. Tampilan elegan dan anggun bersamaan.

Wajahnya hanya dipoles oleh make up tipis dan natural namun cukup untuk menonjolkan kecantikan alaminya. Rambutnya digelung keatas dengan beberapa anak rambut yang menjuntai. Penampilan yang sempurna. Namun tetap saja Naruto tidak begitu senang dengan penampilannya sendiri. Karena ia memang tidak mengharapkan semua ini.

" Neesan..." Lirihnya menundukkan kepalanya.

" Apa yang harus Naru lakukan?" Suaranya terdengar begitu memilukan ditelinga wanita yang berdiri disampingnya. Ino merengkuh tubuh adik iparnya kedalam pelukannya.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Naru. Percayalah." Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Dan berkata sambil menangkup wajah cantik adik iparnya.

" Benarkah?" Naruto menatap penuh harap pada kakak iparnya.

" Unn. Kau bisa melihat sendiri neesan dan kakakmu. Kami berdua juga sama-sama dijodohkan sepertimu. Tapi bisa kau lihat sendiri Naru, sekarang kami bahagia." Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto. Berusaha meyakinkan gadis yang sedang meragu itu.

" Tapi..."

" Sampai kapan kalian akan terus mengobrol? Semua orang sudah menunggu dibawah. Kita harus segera berangkat." Kata-kata Naruto terpotong oleh suara baritone milik Kyuubi yang menginterupsi percakapan dua wanita yang hampir mirip itu.

" Baiklah. Sebentar lagi kami akan turun." Ino menyahuti perkataan suaminya.

" Cepatlah! Kau tidak ingin datang terlambat dipesta pertunanganmu sendiri kan. Naruto?" seru Kyuubi yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan dua wanita yang penting baginya.

Tidak tahukah Kyuubi? Jika Naruto bukan hanya ingin datang terlambat melainkan tidak ingin menghadiri pesta pertunangannya sendiri. Andai saja orang itu ada disini dan membawanya pergi bersamanya. Maka dengan senang hati Naruto akan ikut pergi bersamanya. Namun sayangnya orang itu tidak ada disini dan itu hanya andai-andai Naruto saja. Dan sepertinya akan sulit untuk bisa bersamanya lagi.

" Baiklah Naru-chan. Kita harus pergi sekarang. Kau tidak mau kan membuat kakakmu kesal karena menunggu kita?" Ino berujar sambil tersenyum kearah lembut kearah Naruto. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Naruto dan mengambil tas tangan berwarna hitam dengan hiasan permata yang tergeletak ditempat tidur Naruto.

" Ayo..!" serunya lagi sambil menarik lengan Naruto dan menuntunnya keluar dari kamar.

Mereka turun dan disambut oleh decak kagum dari orangtua dan mertua mereka. Sementara Kyuubi hanya menatap datar dua wanita yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Namun jika diperhatikan dengan baik. Mata ruby-nya tidak pernah lepas dari sang istri yang tampil menawan malam itu.

Gaun malam panjang berwarna merah semata kaki. Dengan belahan rok panjang hingga sepaha. High hils berwarna hitam menunjang penampilannya. Rambut pirang pucat panjang miliknya ia gelung dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya yang berbalut kulit putih. Make up tipis yang natural dan polesan lipstik merah yang memperjelas bentuk bibirnya.

Ruby itu tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan menakjubkan dihadapannya. Kenapa ia baru menyadari kecantikan istrinya sekarang? Terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Membuat Kyuubi tidak menyadari jika sang istri sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan wajah yang memerah karena ditatap secara intens oleh suaminya.

"Apakah ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku Kyuu?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada suaminya. Wajahnya sudah merona karena terus dipandang oleh suaminya.

" Tidak. Kau cantik." Sadar atau tidak kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Kyuubi. Dan berhasil membuat wajah Ino semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Bagi Ino itu adalah pertama kalinya sang suami memuji dirinya dan tentu saja ia sangat terharu.

" Kita berangkat." Ujar Kyuubi lagi mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Dengan senang hati Ino menyambut uluran tangan suaminya. Merekapun berjalan keluar dari kediaman mereka sambil bergandengan tangan.

Mereka sekeluarga baru saja keluar dari kediaman mereka. Namun langkah mereka terhenti saat dihadapan mereka berdiri seorang pria jangkung dengan setelan jas hitamnya. Ia berdiri bersandar pada mobil sport berwarna biru dongker. Semua mata keluarga Namikaze tertuju padanya.

" Sasuke-kun?!" Seru Kushina yang akhirnya membuka suara setelah yang lain hanya memandang heran pada pria dihadapannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kearah orangtua Naruto dan kemudian membungkuk hormat kepada mereka.

" Kau pasti ingin menjemput Naru-chan kan? Sasuke-kun?" Kushina kembali bertanya dengan senyum yang menyertainya. Dan dibalas anggukan kepala dari orang yang ditanya.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri ditempatnya. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya setelah berdiri dihadapan Naruto.

" Kita berangkat sekarang." Naruto hanya menatap kosong tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Ia masih berdiri diam tanpa ada keinginan untuk menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke.

" Naru-chan?" Seru sang ibu yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto pun kemudian meraih tangan Sasuke dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke menuju mobilnya setelah sang raven berpamitan kepada kedua orangtua Naruto.

Dan mereka semua kemudian melajukan kendaraan yang mereka tumpangi menuju gedung tempat pesta diselenggarakan.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Seorang pria jangkung berjalan cepat sambil menyeret sebuah travel bag di terminal kedatangan Konoha International Airport. Kacamata hitam bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya. Setelan jas hitam dan kemeja hitam tanpa dasi dengan dua kancing yang terlepas. Celana hitam panjang dan sepatu pantofel hitam yang dikenakannya. Membuat penampilan pria jangkung dengan helaian raven terlihat mempesona bagi kaum hawa. Tak sedikit wanita yang terpesona kepadanya. Dan menatap sang pria dengan penuh minat.

Namun tetap saja semua itu diabaikan olehnya. Pria berambut raven panjang yang dikuncir rendah dengan mata onyx yang tersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya itu terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Menghiraukan tatapan kagum para wanita yang tertuju padanya. Hanya ada satu dalam pikirannya saat ini. Yaitu keinginannya untuk segera menemui malaikatnya yang sudah satu bulan tidak ditemuinya.

Dalam hatinya ia merutuki maskapai penerbangannya yang menunda waktu keberangkatan hingga enam jam. Seharusnya ia sudah tiba di Konoha siang tadi dan dapat menemui malaikatnya lebih cepat. Selain itu ia juga seharusnya bisa menghadiri acara wisuda malaikatnya. Dan mungkin malam ini ia sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama malaikatnya. Ia juga sangat penasaran dengan jawaban atas pernyataan cintanya tempo hari. Apakah malaikatnya akan balas mencintainya atau tidak?

Ia sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menerima apapun jawaban dari malaikatnya. Meskipun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia berharap sang malaikatnya akan membalas cintanya.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya ketika sudah keluar dari Terminal kedatangan Konoha International Airport. Onyx miliknya tertuju pada seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali sebagai orang kepercayaan keluarganya. Pria dengan sejumput janggut didagunya itu melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria bernama Sarutobi Asuma. Pria itu membungkukkan badannya pada Itachi dan kemudian mengambil alih travel bag yang dibawa tuannya. Asuma pun mengarahkan Itachi menuju mobil yang dibawanya dan sudah terparkir didepan Bandara.

Mereka berdua kemudian masuk kedalam sedan berwarna silver. Itachi duduk dikursi belakang sementara Asuma yang mengendarai sedan silver itu menyusuri jalanan Konoha di malam hari.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Itachi hanya menatap keluar jendela mobilnya. Menatap pemandangan kota Konoha yang sudah sebulan tidak ia lihat. Namun pikirannya melayang jauh pada malaikatnya. Sebelum menemui malaikatnya ia akan menemui Kyuubi terlebih dulu. Ia harus menyelesaikan terlebih dulu urusannya dengan pria yang pernah dicintainya.

Sebelum mendapatkan malaikatnya ia harus mendapatkan restu dari Kyuubi terlebih dulu. Ia harus meyakinkan Kyuubi jika ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai adiknya. Jika perlu ia akan memohon pada Kyuubi. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Itachi sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai... Lagi.

Sedan berwarna silver itu sudah memasuki halaman rumah kediaman Uchiha. Itachi terlalu larut dalam lamunannya. Hingga tanpa ia sadari mobil yang membawanya sudah sampai di kediamannya. Hingga Asuma membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Kita sudah sampai Itachi-sama." Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Asuma. Ia mengangguk dan kemudian keluar dari mobil.

Dilangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kediamannya. Asuma mengikutinya dibelakang sambil membawa travel bag milik Itachi.

" Kenapa rumah terlihat sepi Asuma-san?" Itachi bertanya ketika kakinya sudah melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan ia melihat keadaan rumahnya yang terlihat sepi.

" Semua orang dirumah ini sedang pergi menghadiri pesta kelulusan Sasuke-sama di Konoha Hall. Itachi-sama." Itachi hanya mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar penuturan Asuma.

" Sebenarnya Fugaku-sama meminta saya untuk mengantarkan Itachi-sama ke tempat pesta setelah Itachi-sama sampai." Lanjut Asuma.

" Aku akan kesana nanti. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu." Itachi sekarang sudah berada didepan kamarnya.

" Jika saya boleh tahu. Itachi-sama akan pergi kemana?" Gerakan tangan Itachi yang hendak membuka knop pintu kamarnya terhenti. Saat Asuma yang berdiri dibelakangnya kembali bertanya.

" Ke Kediaman Namikaze." Jawabnya singkat menghadap kearah pria kepercayaan keluarganya.

" Ah. Kalau begitu lebih baik Itachi-sama langsung pergi ketempat pesta saja." Ujar Asuma memberikan anjuran pada tuannya.

" Kenapa?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti maksud orang kepercayaan keluarganya ini.

" Karena seluruh keluarga Namikaze juga ada dipesta itu." Jelas Asuma.

" Apa maksudmu?" Itachi meminta penjelasan lebih dari Asuma.

" Sebenarnya pesta kelulusan itu direncanakan oleh kedua keluarga Uchiha dan Namikaze. Pesta itu juga bukan sekedar pesta kelulusan Sasuke-sama dan Naruto-sama. Akan tetapi itu juga pesta pertunangan mereka." Jelas Asuma panjang lebar. Itachi yang mendengar kata pertunangan langsung membelalakan matanya.

Pertunangan? Naruto dan Sasuke? Itachi enggan untuk mempercayai apa yang didengar telinganya. Ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

" Mana?"

" Eh?" Asuma hanya memandang tuannya tidak mengerti.

" Kunci mobil." Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan Asuma refleks memberikan kunci mobil yang diminta tuannya.

" Anda mau kemana Itachi-sama?" Asuma bertanya sambil sedikit berteriak karena sang tuan yang langsung berlari begitu saja setelah mendapatkan kunci mobil yang dimintanya. Itachi sendiri terus berlari menghiraukan panggilan Asuma yang terus meneriakkan namanya.

Itachi memasuki mobil sedan berwarna silver itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Setelah masuk kedalam mobilnya. Itachi langsung saja menancap gas dan melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kediamannya.

Pikirannya kalut. Ia harus memastikan sendiri perkataan Asuma. Sasuke dan Naruto bertunangan. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin ia pasti hanya salah dengar. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia hanya pergi selama satu bulan dan tiba-tiba saja kabar pertunangan malaikatnya bersama adiknya mengusik pendengarannya. Itu tidak mungkin. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Itachi melajukan mobilnya semakin kencang. Menghiraukan keselamatan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya ingin segera sampai dan memastikan berita yang didengarnya itu salah. Iya, ia pasti hanya salah dengar. Tapi kenapa jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat? Kenapa perasaan takut itu mengusik dirinya?

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya dan meyakinkan dirinya jika semua itu tidak benar. Itachi semakin cepat memacu kendaraannya. Menyusuri jalanan Konoha dimalam hari yang sedikit lengang.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Naruto hanya menatap datar para tamu undangan yang hadir ke pestanya. Mereka semua terdiri dari teman-teman kuliahnya yang memang satu jurusan. Dan beberapa lainnya adalah tamu undangan dari keluarganya dan Sasuke yang merupakan rekan bisnis mereka.

Mereka semua terlihat begitu senang dan menikmati pesta ini. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya yang sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pesta ini. Sapphire miliknya terus memandang satu persatu para undangan yang merupakan teman kuliahnya.

Hingga sapphire itu berhenti pada seorang gadis cantik bermata amethys. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sebagai sahabatnya. Naruto bahkan dapat melihat Hinata yang melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Hati Naruto mencelos. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu bisa berada dipesta ini? Apakah Hinata tahu pesta apa ini sebenarnya? Seperti apa perasaan Hinata yang sesungguhnya? Hinata pasti akan terluka.

Tentu saja. Sahabatnya akan bertunangan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Dan Naruto yakin jika gadis cantik itu masih memiliki perasaan pada Sasuke. Naruto merasa dirinya bukanlah seorang sahabat yang baik. Dan ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia merasa seperti seorang pecundang dan pengecut yang tidak berdaya dengan keadaan dirinya saat ini.

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Onyx miliknya menatap lekat sapphire dihadapannya.

" Kau tidak dengar jika sejak tadi mereka memanggil kita." Ujar Sasuke setelah berada dihadapannya. Sasuke menunjuk kearah podium dimana orangtua mereka, Kyuubi beserta Ino berada. Dan benar saja sang ibu dari si blonde sedang melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Meminta putrinya untuk segera naik keatas podium. Mungkin acara puncaknya akan segera dimulai. Acara pertunangannya dengan Sasuke.

" Kita harus segera naik." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menggandengnya melangkah menuju podium.

" Hinata ada disini." Lirihnya namun masih terdengar jelas ditelinga Sasuke.

" Aku tahu." Sahut Sasuke datar.

" Apa Hinata tahu pesta apa ini sesungguhnya?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menatap Sasuke. Sejak tadi ia hanya menatap kearah tangan mereka yang saling bertautan.

Naruto tersenyum miris saat melihat tautan tangannya dan Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi debaran seperti dulu. Cintanya pada si bungsu Uchiha benar-benar sudah hilang. Kini dihatinya hanya ada seseorang yang bahkan kehadirannya tidak ada di pesta ini. Kenapa ia baru menyadarinya sekarang? Kenapa ia terlalu pengecut untuk mempertahankan cintanya yang baru? Sekarang semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia benar-benar akan kehilangan cintanya kali ini.

" Dia tahu." Naruto tersenyum miris ketika mendengar Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu dengan tenang. Benarkah semudah itu bagi Sasuke melupakan Hinata? Tidak kah ia memikirkan perasaan Hinata saat ini?

Dan merekapun sampai diatas podium bersama keluarga mereka.

" Baiklah. Sekarang adalah inti dari pesta ini." Seorang MC berbicara dengan mikropon ditangannya. Membuat suaranya nyaring terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Dan membuat seluruh pasang mata para tamu menatap kearah podium.

" Dan acara inti dari pesta ini adalah acara pertunangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto." Lanjut sang MC.

" Dan sekarang tiba saatnya untuk kedua pasangan kita malam ini bertukar cincin sebagai tanda peresmian pertunangan mereka."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun kemudian maju kedepan podium. Mereka berdiri sambil berhadapan. Ditengah-tengah mereka berdiri keluarga mereka masing-masing. Dan tepat ditengah mereka berdiri Ino yang membawa kotak perhiasan yang berisi sepasang cincin.

Sasuke kemudian mengambil sebuah cincin dan mulai mengenakannya di jari manis tangan kiri Naruto. Semua para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan ketika cincin itu berhasil melingkar dijari manis Naruto. Sementara Naruto hanya menatap kosong jari tangannya yang telah terdapat cincin disana.

Hingga gilirannya pun tiba untuk menyematkan cincin yang satunya dijari manis Sasuke. Jari tangannya tiba-tiba saja terasa berat hanya untuk mengambil cincin dari kotaknya. Terlebih lagi hatinya yang terasa jauh lebih berat untuk menyematkan cincin itu dijari manis Sasuke. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Bukan pertunangan ini. Entah kenapa saat ini ia berharap Itachi datang dan membawanya pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun jari-jari lentiknya tetap mengambil cincin tersebut. Sekarang semua mata menatap kearahnya menunggu cincin yang dipegangnya tersemat dijari manis Sasuke. Dengan gerakan perlahan cincin di yang dipegang Naruto bergerak menuju jari manis Sasuke sebelum-

'BRAKK'

Pintu terbuka dan semua mata tertuju kearahnya. Begitupun sapphire Naruto yang membulat dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Dan gerakan tangannya terhenti begitu saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yo Minna.. Akhirnya bisa update juga.. Gara-gara ga bisa update fict ini. Tidur Viz jadi kurang nyenyak padahal habis semalaman begadang kerja. Akhirnya Viz selesein juga deh fict ini biar bisa tidur nyenyak lagi.. Heheh**

**Gomenne Minna karena Viz ga bisa kabulkan permintaan kalian yang minta Naru di jodohin sama Itachi. Karena kalau itu terjadi fict ini bakal tamat deh.. :( trus gimana sama ide cemerlang yang udah ada diotak Viz. Kan sayang.. Hehe**

**Tapi tenang.. Walaupun Naru dijodohin sama Sasu tetep nikahnya sama Itachi. Tinggal pikirin ja gimana caranya. Khukhukhu**

**Dan Naruto yang hamil itu mungkin di last chapter kali y..**

**Huhuhuhu.. Tadinya mau ada lemon dichapter ini tapi bakal terlalu panjang jadi bakal Viz simpen buat next chap. Lagian kalo lemonnya di taro(?) dichapter ini nanti kalian ga bakalan penasaran lagi. Makanya Viz potong sampe sini dulu biar pada penasaran sama kelanjutannya.. *smirk**

**Hontou ni Gomenasai Eiji senpai. Ternyata Viz cuma bisa berencana tapi Tuhan yang menentukan dan ternyata di chapter ini ga ada lemonnya.. Huhuu #plakk**

**Ok Viz pengen maen tebak-tebakkan nih ma readers sekalian. **

**Kira-kira siapa yang buka pintu itu?**

**Trus apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?**

**Hayoo pair mana yang bakal NC dinext chapter?**

**Ga terasa fict ini udah mendekati akhir.. Viz pasti bakalan sedih.. #lebayyy**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Tak pernah terpikir dibenak Itachi jika ia akan berada diposisinya saat ini untuk kesekian kalinya. Berdiri disudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh banyak para tamu undangan.

Saat ia memacu kendaraannya dengan cepat dan berlari sambil mendobrak pintu gedung ini. Semua mata menatap kearahnya. Termasuk sapphire yang sangat ia kagumi dan rindukan yang juga menatap langsung onyx miliknya. Ia bisa melihat raut terkejut disapphire indah itu. Namun dirinya lah yang jauh lebih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihat onyx-nya.

Disana. Diatas podium malaikatnya berdiri bersanding dengan adiknya. Dengan sebuah cincin yang telah melingkar dijari manisnya.

Awalnya ia berharap jika yang ia lihat itu hanya mimpi. Itachi berharap saat ini ia masih tertidur dan berada di Paris. Dan berharap akan terbangun setelah semua ini berakhir.

Namun itu semua hanya harapannya saja. Saat ia masuk dan berdiri bersama para tamu undangan lainnya. Saat semua mata telah kembali menatap ke depan. Saat seseorang menginterupsi tatapan onyx-nya pada sapphire Naruto. Saat Naruto mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada pria dihadapannya yang tak lain adiknya. Dan saat jemari lentik Naruto memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Sasuke lalu Sasuke yang mencium kening malaikatnya. Juga tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang menggema diruangan itu.

Membuat dirinya tersadar jika semua ini bukan mimpi. Ini nyata. Dan rasa sakit itu terasa sangat nyata. Itachi bisa merasakan sendiri rasa sakit itu dihatinya. Menyakitkan. Sangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya.

Naruto. Malaikatnya. Bertunangan dengan adiknya sendiri. Pria yang dicintai malaikatnya. Inikah jawaban dari malaikatnya atas pernyataan cintanya tempo hari? Malaikatnya masih mencintai adiknya dan tidak bisa menerima cintanya. Tapi haruskah malaikatnya memberikan jawaban dengan cara seperti ini? Dengan cara bertunangan dengan adiknya sendiri. Pria yang dicintai malaikatnya. Naruto benar -benar pandai membuat kejutan untuknya.

Itachi meneguk wine dari gelas yang keduanya. Matanya menatap kearah pasangan yang sedang menyambut ucapan selamat dari para tamu undangan. Hatinya mencelos. Seperti _dejavu_ apa yang sedang dilihatnya saat ini.

Itachi tersenyum getir. Ia sadar jika sekarang ia sedang berdiri disudut ruangan yang sama seperti tempo hari saat pernikahan Kyuubi. Seseorang yang ia cintai saat itu. Dan saat ini ia juga berdiri disudut ruangan yang sama seorang diri. Di pesta pertunangan Naruto. Seseorang yang saat ini telah mengisi hatinya. Seseorang yang telah mengobati luka hatinya. Dan seseorang yang juga telah menorehkan luka yang sama.

Itachi menegak kembali wine ditangannya. Meratapi nasibnya. Kenapa kami-sama seperti enggan memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya? Dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan dikehidupan sebelumnya? Sehingga kami-sama menghukumnya seperti ini. Dua kali ia terluka oleh orang yang dicintainya. Benar-benar ironis bukan?

Itachi kembali tersenyum pahit. Jika saat dipernikahan Kyuubi. Naruto datang sebagai malaikat penyelamatnya. Membawanya keluar dari tempat yang menyesakkan ini dengan senyuman sehangat mentari miliknya. Tapi kali ini. Tidak ada lagi yang datang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Membawanya keluar dari sini. Dan tersenyum manis kearahnya. Tidak ada lagi karena malaikatnya sendirilah yang saat ini menorehkan luka padanya.

Itachi menenggak habis wine dari gelas ketiganya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Berada diruangan ini lebih lama hanya akan melukai hatinya lebih dalam lagi. Mungkin saat ini hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan tak tersisa. Ia harus pergi. Pergi dari tempat ini sejauh mungkin.

Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta itu. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya. Naruto diam-diam mengikutinya. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu seorang diri dengan luka yang ia torehkan. Ia juga berhutang jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Itachi padanya. Dan ia harus menjawabnya malam ini juga. Karena ia tidak ingin pria itu salah paham dan terluka semakin dalam.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tahu dengan kepergiannya. Naruto pun berusaha mengejar Itachi yang sudah menjauh. Namun ia terlambat. Itachi sudah melaju dengan mobilnya.

Naruto pun bergegas memanggil taksi dan meminta sang supir mengikuti mobil yang dikendarai Itachi. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Akhirnya ia dapat melihat lagi pria yang sebulan ini dinantinya. Tapi ia juga sedikit kecewa karena pria itu tidak membawanya lari dari pesta pertunangannya. Padahal hal itulah yang ia harapkan.

Apakah Itachi masih berpikir jika ia masih mencintai Sasuke? Jika begitu. Ia harus meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini. Ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Itachi. Dan ia berharap semoga setelah ini ia akan bisa menghadapi semuanya bersama Itachi.

Itachi menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya disebuah hotel yang sangat ia kenali. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia menghentikan mobilnya dihotel ini. Hotel yang menyimpan kenangan antara dirinya dan Naruto. Yah. Dihari pernikahan Kyuubi, ia dan Naruto menghabiskan malam dihotel ini. Dan malam ini. Dihari pertunangan Naruto dan Sasuke ia juga datang ke hotel ini. Tapi kali ini dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan malamnya.

Naruto? Itachi tersenyum pahit ketika nama itu terlintas dibenaknya. Tidak mungkin. Naruto tidak mungkin akan menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya. Saat ini ia pasti lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan Sasuke yang sudah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan? Berharap Naruto menghabiskan malam ini bersamanya? Mustahil. Naruto tidak akan pernah kembali padanya.

Dan Itachi sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan siapa ia akan menghabiskan malam ini. Mungkin ia akan mabuk hingga ia benar-benar dapat melupakan malaikatnya dihotel ini. Hotel tempat kenangannya bersama malaikatnya yang tidak akan pernah mampu diraihnya lagi.

Itachi memasuki hotel dan langsung memesan kamar untuk dirinya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia harus tersenyum getir seperti saat ini. Saat sang resepsionis hotel memberinya kunci kamar hotel dengan nomor kamar yang sama saat dirinya menghabiskan malam bersama Naruto. Sepertinya kami-sama sedang berbaik hati dengan terus memberinya luka.

Naruto menghentikan taksinya didepan hotel dimana Itachi juga menghentikan mobilnya. Naruto bergegas masuk kedalam hotel. Naruto bisa melihat Itachi yang baru saja berjalan menuju lift. Naruto pun bergegas menuju Itachi namun terlambat saat pintu lift tertutup. Naruto mendongak menatap layar yang berada diatas pintu lift. Melihat lantai berapa yang menjadi tujuan Itachi.

Naruto beralih pada lift yang satunya dan terus menekan tombol lift. Berharap pintu lift segera terbuka agar ia berhasil mengejar Itachi. Tak lama pintu lift pun terbuka. Naruto menekan tombol angka yang menjadi tujuan Itachi. Pintu lift tertutup dan membawa Naruto pada tujuannya Itachi.

Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Itachi. Ia takut Itachi melakukan hal putus asa pada dirinya sendiri karena dirinya. Ia tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada Itachi. Tidak. Jika hal itu terjadi ia tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Pintu lift terbuka dan ia segera bergegas keluar dari lift. Tapi ia tidak menemukan Itachi di lorong hotel itu. Naruto juga tidak tahu nomor kamar hotel yang dipesan Itachi. Maka dari itu satu persatu kamar hotel dilantai itu diketuknya. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari orang yang membuka pintu itu adalah Itachi. Ia juga tidak tahu sudah berapa kamar yang ia ketuk pintunya. Dan terkadang mendapatkan sumpah serapah saat si pemilik kamar merasa terganggu akibat ulahnya. Naruto sudah tidak tahu dan ia juga tidak peduli.

Hingga hanya tinggal satu kamar yang belum diketuknya. Naruto berdiri didepan pintu kamar itu cukup lama. Pintu kamar yang sangat ia kenali. Pintu kamar yang memiliki kenangan tersendiri baginya dan Itachi. Karena dikamar itulah dua kali ia sudah menghabiskan malam bersama Itachi. Apakah Itachi ada didalam sana? Apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan didalam sana?

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mulai mengetuk pintu.

' Tok Tok Tok'

Ketukan pertama. Belum ada jawaban ataupun pintu yang terbuka.

'TOK TOK TOK'

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar lebih keras. Berharap seseorang didalam sana menjawab dan membukakan pintu. Namun Naruto masih belum mendapatkan jawaban.

'TOK TOK TOK'

" Naru tahu Itachi-nii ada didalam. Jadi Naru mohon buka pintunya!" Naruto berteriak sambil terus menggedor pintu kamar hotel tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar hotel terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang Naruto rindukan. Itachi hanya membuka setengah pintunya. Dan Naruto juga bisa melihat Itachi yang menatap datar kearahnya.

" Apa maumu?" Itachi mendesis dengan nada dingin. Nada yang belum pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya. Apakah sebegitu terlukanya kah Itachi?

" Itachi-nii.." Naruto menatap nanar Itachi yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Apa kau masih punya kejutan lainnya yang ingin kau tunjukkan kepadaku?" Itachi berujar dengan nada sarkastis. Sementara Naruto hanya diam dan kemudian menubrukkan tubuhnya kearah Itachi. Naruto memeluk erat Itachi seolah takut kehilangannya.

" Lepas!" Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Itachi.

" Aku bilang lepas!" Naruto tak menjawab namun ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Gomen,," gumamnya menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Itachi. Sementara Itachi hanya diam dan menatap datar wanita yang memeluknya.

" Pergilah!" Itachi benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto saat ini. Ia takut akan menyakiti Naruto. Sudah sejak tadi ia menahan hasratnya untuk menyentuh Naruto. Tapi saat ini dirinya juga sedang marah kepada Naruto. Dan ia tidak ingin menyentuh Naruto dengan kemarahannya.

" Aku bahkan belum memberikan jawabanku padamu." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Itachi langsung di onyx miliknya.

" Bukankah sudah jelas jawabannya. Kau bertunangan dengan Sasuke dan itu artinya kau sudah menolakku Naruto." Naruto bisa melihat sorot onyx yang terluka milik Itachi.

" Tapi bukan itu jawabannya." Naruto menangkup wajah Itachi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Setetes airmata meluncur dari sapphire miliknya. Tangan Itachi terangkat dan menghapus airmata Naruto.

" Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku menginginkanmu.." Tangan Naruto yang menangkup wajah Itachi turun menyentuh dada bidang Itachi. Diremasnya kain kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Itachi. Itachi menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto ketika mendengar pernyataan malaikatnya itu. Benarkah? Pikirnya.

" Bisa kau ulangi lagi. Naru?" Itachi ingin memastikan pendengarannya lagi. Tatapan Itachi melembut. Tangan kanannya membelai pipi Naruto.

" Aku mencintaimu.. Dan aku menginginkan mu.." Naruto mendongak dan menatap Itachi yang sedang menunduk.

" Aku juga menginginkan mu Naru." Lirih Itachi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Naruto mengikis jarak diantara mereka.

" Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu Naru."

Bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman yang dipenuhi oleh cinta. Mereka berdua saling menginginkan satu sama lainnya.

Ciuman lembut mereka kemudian berubah menjadi menggebu-gebu. Perasaan cinta dan rindu yang sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Membuat mereka berdua menginginkan lebih.

Itachi memperdalam ciumannya. Lidahnya mulai bergerak meminta akses masuk ke rongga hangat mulut Naruto yang sudah lama tidak dijamah olehnya. Naruto yang juga merindukan lidah Itachi dengan senang hati membiarkannya masuk dan bergelut dengan lidahnya. Mengecap rasa yang sudah lama mereka rindukan. Membuat lidah mereka saling menyentuh, melilit dan berdansa.

Pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis membuat mereka dengan sangat enggan melepaskan ciuman itu. Itachi menatap lekat wajah Naruto yang sudah memerah. Lelehan saliva yang menetes didagu. Dan napas yang memburu. Mereka kemudian saling menatap dalam diam.

" Aku menginginkanmu." Bisik Itachi tepat ditelinga Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir Naruto. Melumat dan menyesap bibir bawah dan atas Naruto bergantian. Naruto balas mencium Itachi dan mengikuti permainan bibir Itachi yang menggebu. Lengan gadis itu sudah mengalung dileher putih Itachi. Naruto terpekik dalam ciumannya. Ketika Itachi meraup tubuh mungilnya kedalam gendongannya. Refleks Naruto mengalungkan kakinya di sekitar pinggang Itachi tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Itachi kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur setelah menutup pintu kamar hotel dengan Naruto dalam gendongannya dan tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Didudukkan tubuhnya ditepi tempat tidur. Membuat Naruto yang berada dalam gendongannya menjadi berada dipangkuannya.

Mereka masih berciuman saat tangan Itachi yang tadi melingkar disekitar pinggang Naruto. Bergerak membelai punggung Naruto yang terbuka karena gaunnya. Tangan besar Itachi semakin naik keatas menuju tengkuk Naruto. Tangannya kemudian menyentuh ikatan gaun yang berada ditengkuk Naruto. Dengan perlahan, Itachi membuka ikatan gaun tersebut dan membuat gaun bagian atas Naruto terjatuh hingga dada.

Itachi kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka saat dirasa wanitanya hampir kehabisan oksigen. Itachi membaringkan tubuh Naruto diatas tempat tidur dengan pakaian yang sudah melorot sebatas dada. Dada dengan ukuran sedang Naruto yang tidak mengenakan bra pun menyembul dari balik gaunnya.

Meskipun sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh polos Naruto. Tapi Itachi selalu takjub dan mengagumi bentuk tubuh Naruto yang terlihat sempurna dimatanya.

Itachi kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuh Naruto. Ia kembali mencium bibir Naruto sang sudah merah dan bengkak akibat ciumannya tadi. Itachi hanya mencium sekilas bibir Naruto. Kemudian bibirnya turun ke leher jenjang Naruto. Naruto mendongak agar Itachi lebih leluasa bercumbu dengan lehernya.

Dihirupnya aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh malaikatnya dengan rakus. Aroma khas malaikatnya yang sangat ia rindukan. Aroma yang bisa membuatnya mabuk dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Aroma yang sudah menjadi heroine baginya.

Itachi kemudian menjilat, mengecup dan menggigit pelan leher jenjang Naruto. Meninggalkan jejak kissmark yang mungkin tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali bercinta dengan Naruto tapi Itachi tidak pernah membuat kissmark ditubuh Naruto. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia meninggalkan jejak kissmark dikulit tan malaikatnya. Entah kenapa tapi ia sangat ingin menandai Naruto dengan tanda kepemilikannya. Yah. Naruto adalah miliknya. Wanita yang sangat dicintainya. Dan ia tidak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuh malaikatnya.

Itachi terus melakukan kegiatannya membuat kissmark disetiap jengkal kulit tan Naruto. Naruto hanya mendesah tertahan menerima setiap sentuhan dari bibir Itachi disetiap jengkal kulit tannya. Setelah puas membuat jejak kissmark dibagian atas tubuh Naruto. Tangan besar Itachi kemudian menarik turun gaun yang dikenakan Naruto. Sehingga Naruto sekarang hanya mengenakan celana dalam berwarna hitamnya saja.

Itachi kembali menunduk dan kemudian mencumbu Naruto disekitar dadanya. Dihisapnya puting payudara Naruto seperti bayi. Lidahnya bergerak memutar disekitar puting Naruto. Sesekali ia juga menggigit gemas puting payudara Naruto membuat sang pemilik mendesah tertahan.

Sementara tangan kanannya meremas dan memilin payudara Naruto yang satunya. Membuat Naruto mendesah dan menggeliat karena kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Itachi disetiap. Mulut Itachi kemudian berpindah ke payudara yang satunya. Dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit gemas puting Naruto.

Wajah Itachi semakin turun ke bagian perut rata Naruto. Jilatan kecupan dan hisapan ia berikan disekitar perut rata dan pusar Naruto.

Itachi semakin turun kedaerah paling sensitif milik Naruto. Tangannya membelai paha dalam Naruto dan kemudian mengecup dan menggigit pelan sehingga meninggalkan kissmark dipaha dalam Naruto. Bibir Itachi kemudian bergerak mengecup vagina Naruto yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Meskipun hanya sebuah kecupan saja namun mampu membuat tubuh Naruto melengkung karena nikmat.

Itachi kemudian membuka kain terakhir yang melekat dibagian bawah Naruto. Membuat Naruto menjadi benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sekali lagi Itachi harus mengagumi tubuh Naruto yang begitu sempurna dimatanya. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali melihat tubuh polos namun baru kali ini ia terlihat begitu mengagumkan. Mungkin karena ada rasa cinta yang telah tumbuh dihatinya.

Itachi menunduk diantara paha Naruto. Diangkatnya kaki Naruto ke atas bahunya. Wajahnya semakin ia dekatkan ke vagina Naruto. Lidahnya terjulur dan dan bergerak naik turun disekitar lipatan vagina Naruto. Naruto meremas sprei dan tubuhnya melengkung sebagai respon. Lidah Itachi kemudian bergerak semakin naik dan bertemu dengan klitoris Naruto. Lidah Itachi kemudian bergerak naik turun dan menekan klitoris Naruto.

" Tachihh.. Aahhn." Naruto mendesah ketika lidah Itachi terus bergerak menggoda klitoris Naruto yang sangat sensitif. Kakinya bergetar menerima perlakuan Itachi dibagian bawah sana. Tanpa ia sadari kakinya mengekang kepala Itachi agar tidak menjauh darinya. Naruto benar-benar menikmati permainan lidah Itachi di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan rasa nikmat yang Itachi berikan padanya.

Lidah Itachi terus bergerak semakin cepat dan menggoda klitoris Naruto yang sudah menegang. Bahkan vagina Naruto sudah sangat basah. Naruto sendiri semakin erat meremas sprei dan tubuhnya menggelinjang bergerak gelisah. Kenikmatan itu semakin besar menghampirinya sehingga dirasanya sesuatu yang ingin merangsek keluar dari tubuhnya.

" Tachihh ahn...ah-kuhh..ma-uhhh.." Itachi yang tahu akan maksud Naruto. Kemudian menggerakkan lidah turun melewati lipatan vagina Naruto dan mulai bergerak memutar disekitar lubang Naruto.

" Tachihh Aaahhhnn..." Naruto mendesah panjang ketika gelombang kenikmatannya keluar. Sementara Itachi menenggak habis cairan Naruto yang keluar langsung dari vaginanya. Lidahnya bahkan menjilati sisa cairan Naruto yang menetes keluar hingga tandas.

Itachi kemudian beranjak dari posisinya dan merangkak untuk melihat wajah malaikatnya. Itachi tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Napas malaikatnya yang memburu akibat klimaks pertamanya. Tangan Itachi bergerak menghapus peluh dipelipis malaikatnya. Ia kemudian menunduk dan mencium kening Naruto lama. Bibirnya kemudian turun mencium kelopak mata, hidung, pipi dan dagu Naruto. Setelah itu ia kembali mencium bibir Naruto sekilas. Ia tahu malaikatnya masih sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu. Karena itu ia hanya mencium bibirnya sekilas dan tak ingin mengganggu malaikatnya bernapas.

" Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Itachi setelah melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pernyataan cinta Itachi untuk kesekian kalinya. Lengan mungilnya kemudian melingkar dileher putih Itachi. Mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Itachi untuk mendekatkan wajahnya dan wajah Itachi. Bibir mereka pun kembali bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman. Namun kali ini Naruto lah yang menggebu dalam ciuman kali ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengubah posisi mereka. Dari Itachi yang tadi berada diatas Naruto menjadi Naruto yang berada diatas Itachi sekarang. Jemari lentik Naruto turun kebawah dan membuka kancing kemeja Itachi dengan cepat. Meskipun agak sulit namun akhirnya Naruto berhasil membuka semua kancing kemeja hitam yang dikenakan Itachi.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka dan kemudian bibirnya turun ke leher Itachi. Menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh pria yang baru saja mencumbunya. Naruto kemudian menjilat, mengecup dan menggigit pelan leher putih Itachi dan meninggalkan tanda kemerahan yang tidak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Itachi mendesis menerima perlakuan malaikatnya pada tubuhnya. Bibir Naruto terus turun dan mengecupi setiap jengkal kulit putih Itachi. Gerakan bibir Naruto semakin turun mengecupi bahu, dada hingga perut sixpack Itachi.

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika sampai dibawah perut sixpack Itachi. Tangan mungilnya bergerak membuka ikat pinggang dan celana yang masih dikenakan Itachi. Naruto menarik turun celana sekaligus boxer yang dikenakan Itachi bersamaan. Membebaskan kejantanan Itachi yang sudah menegang. Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Kejantanan Itachi dengan ukuran yang bisa dikatakan besar itu telah menegang sempurna. Naruto memang sudah beberapa kali bercinta dengan Itachi. Tapi ia baru tahu jika kejantanan sebesar itulah yang sudah memasukinya.

Naruto mendongak dan menatap Itachi yang juga sedang menatapnya. Kemudian ia merangkak dan kemudian mencium bibir Itachi sekilas. Dan kembali turun memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Itachi. Wajahnya kini berhadapan langsung dengan kejantanan Itachi. Wajahnya semakin menunduk dan kemudian bibirnya mengecup ujung kejantanan Itachi. Membuat Itachi mendesis. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan kemudian menjilat kejantanan Itachi secara vertikal. Ia terus menjilat naik turun sepanjang kejantanan Itachi. Lidah Naruto juga bermain dengan bola bola Itachi kemudian lidah Naruto kembali naik keatas dan berhenti diujung kejantanan Itachi. Naruto menjilat ujung kejantanan Itachi dengan gerakan memutar dan kemudian menekan lubang kecil dengan lidahnya. Naruto terus menjilati kejantanan Itachi seperti sedang menjilat lolipop kesukaannya. Itachi semakin mendesis keenakan dibuatnya.

Naruto mulai membuka mulutnya dan kemudian memasukan kejantanan Itachi kedalam mulutnya. Ia mengulum kejantanan Itachi dan kemudian menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan gerakan lambat. Naruto mendongak menatap Itachi masih dengan kejantanan Itachi didalam mulutnya. Naruto bisa melihat wajah Itachi yang memerah dengan napas yang memburu. Sepertinya pria itu sedang menikmati permainan mulut Naruto pada kejantanannya. Naruto cukup senang melihat ekspresi pria yang dicintainya itu. Naruto mulai menggerakkan kepalanya dengan cepat membuat Itachi semakin mengerang nikmat dan hampir hilang akal dibuatnya.

Merasa gelombang kenikmatan itu hampir tiba. Itachi kemudian ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan melesakkan kejantanannya semakin dalam hingga menyentuh tenggorokan Naruto. Naruto sendiri mulai menyeimbangkan gerakannya dan bergerak semakin cepat. Naruto juga bisa merasakan kejantanan Itachi yang berada didalam mulutnya berkedut. Ia yakin jika sebentar lagi pria itu akan mencapai klimaksnya.

" Naruhhh.." Itachi melenguh panjang ketika puncak kenikmatannya datang. Sperma Itachi tertelan habis oleh Naruto.

Naruto merangkak keatas tubuh Itachi. Kemudian ia kembali mencium bibir Itachi. Lidahnya mengajak lidah Itachi untuk berdansa didalam rongga mulut pria itu. Itachi yang tidak ingin didominasi oleh Naruto yang berada diatasnya kemudian memutar dan membalikkan keadaan. Sekarang Naruto lah yang berada dalam kungkungan dibawahnya. Dan lidahnya pun kembali mendominasi lidah Naruto dalam pergelutan didalam rongga mulut Naruto. Tidak ingin malaikatnya kehabisan napas. Dengan sangat enggan Itachi melepaskan pagutannya dan benang saliva itu terputus membasahi dagu masing-masing. Itachi menyeka saliva yang membasahi dagunya dengan jarinya. Kemudian ia menunduk dan menjilat saliva yang menetes di dagu Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum. Tangannya membelai pipi malaikatnya yang merona akibat pergulatan mereka.

" Aku mencintaimu Naru,, sangat mencintaimu." Bisiknya ditelinga Naruto. Kemudian Itachi menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Ia ingin melihat wajah malaikatnya itu. Seperti apa ekspresinya saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" Aku juga mencintaimu Tachi." Sahut Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Senyuman yang sangat Itachi rindukan. Itachi pun ikut tersenyum kearah malaikatnya saat ia melihat senyum sehangat mentari Naruto.

Tangan Naruto terangkat membelai wajah Itachi. Mata sapphire Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah cincin dijari manisnya. Cincin pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Meskipun ia sudah bertunangan dengan pria lain. Tapi hatinya tetap pada pria yang saat ini sedang menindihnya dan terus menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Perasaannya menghangat setiap kali mendengar pernyataan cinta dari Itachi. Dan rasa cintanya semakin membesar kepada pria itu. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan pertunangannya. Asalkan tetap bersama Itachi, ia yakin ia bisa melewati semuanya. Dan saat ini ia hanya menginginkan Itachi dan bukan yang lainnya.

" Aku menginginkanmu Naru.." Kata-kata Itachi mengembalikan dirinya dari segala pemikirannya. Itachi membelai pipi Naruto dan menatapnya lembut.

" Aku juga menginginkanmu." Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya dileher putih Itachi. Dan merekapun kembali berciuman untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya.

Mereka berdua berciuman dengan tangan yang saling menyentuh dan meraba satu sama lain. Naruto bisa merasakan bagian bawah tubuh Itachi menegang dan menyentuh perutnya. Sejak tadi mereka memang hanya melakukan foreplay dan belum benar-benar menyatu.

Disela-sela ciumannya. Naruto bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang berusaha masuk kedalam vaginanya. Dan Naruto sangat tahu apa itu. Itachi melesakkan kejantanannya masuk dalam sekali hentak. Membuahkan pekikan dari mulut Naruto yang tertahan karena ciuman mereka.

Itachi mendesis merasakan kejantanannya diremas lembut oleh vagina Naruto. Meskipun sudah beberapa kali ia memasuki Naruto tapi tetap saja lubang Naruto masih terasa sempit.

Itachi kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Awalnya ia bergerak secara perlahan. Namun semakin lama ia semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur. Naruto pun ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah. Mengikuti permainan Itachi.

" Kau.. Sempit.. Naruhh.." Racau Itachi ketika kejantanannya diremas oleh vagina Naruto yang sempit.

" Ahn..ahn..ahn.. Tachihh.. Ahn." Naruto mendesah sambil terus mengucapkan nama Itachi. Hal yang juga baru pertama kali ia lakukan saat bercinta dengan Itachi. Mereka memang tidak pernah mendesahkan nama pasangannya masing-masing ketika bercinta sebelumnya. Mereka hanya mendesah dan mengerang tanpa mengeluarkan satu katapun meskipun itu hanya sebuah nama.

" Ahn..ahn...ahn.. Tachihh..ahh."

" Naruhh.. Sshhh.."

Itachi bergerak semakin cepat dan liar. Tapi Naruto menyukainya dan ia juga merasakan kenikmatan yang membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Peluh keringat sudah membasahi tubuh polos mereka. Napas yang memburu. Dan wajah memerah.

Mereka terus bergerak untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang hampir tiba. Bergerak liar untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

" Tah-chihh... Ahh-kuhh..ahhn.. ma-uhh.."

" A-ku... Ju-ga.. Naruhh.."

Itachi semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya ketika dirasa puncak kenikmatan itu sudah mencapai ujungnya.

" ITACHI.."

" NARUTO.."

Mereka berdua menyerukan nama pasangannya masing-masing ketika mencapai klimaks. Itachi mengeluarkan spermanya dalam jumlah banyak didalam Naruto. Bahkan karena banyaknya sperma Itachi meluber keluar dari vagina Naruto.

Itachi membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Naruto setelah melepaskan tautan mereka. Direngkuhnya tubuh Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

" Aku mencintaimu Naru." Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi mengucapkan tiga kata itu kepada Naruto malam ini.

" Aku juga mencintaimu." Dan Naruto pun sama sekali tidak merasa bosan untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta Itachi. Mereka berdua masih tetap terjaga meskipun mereka baru saja melakukan kegiatan yang melelahkan namun nikmat.

" Kau belum tidur?" Itachi menunduk dan menatap wanita yang sedang dipeluknya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Itachi.

" Kenapa? Kau pasti sangat lelah. Tidurlah!" Itachi bertanya sambil menyuruh malaikatnya untuk tidur.

" Aku tidak boleh tertidur disini." Naruto mendongak dan menatap langsung onyx dihadapannya. Itachi hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia tidak mengerti.

" Aku harus pulang. Aku tidak mau Kyuu-nii memisahkan kita lagi hanya karena aku tidak pulang dan menghabiskan malam bersamamu." lanjutnya menampilkan senyum diwajahnya.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja setelah ini Naru." Itachi membelai surai pirang keemasan yang sudah tergerai. Ditatapnya lembut malaikat yang berhasil mencuri hatinya.

" Aku tahu. Jika kita bersama semua akan baik-baik saja. Benarkan?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang. Membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum kearahnya. Itachi kemudian memeluk Naruto semakin erat. Naruto pun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Itachi. Wajahnya terbenam didada bidang Itachi yang tak tertutupi sehelai benang. Naruto dapat mencium aroma tubuh Itachi yang sangat ia sukai. Wajah Naruto memerah dalam pelukan Itachi. Saat ia juga mencium aroma khas orang yang habis bercinta. Mereka memang habis bercinta kan? Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya membuat tubuh polos mereka yang sudah dibasahi peluh keringat yang terasa lengket benar-benar menempel. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka bercinta dengan perasaan cinta diantara mereka. Sebelumnya mereka hanya bercinta sebagai pelampiasan saja.

" Kau ingin kita pulang. Atau terus memelukku seperti ini hingga pagi?" Itachi bertanya dengan binar jahil dimatanya.

Dengan cepat Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya sudah merona malu. Ia pun kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai memunguti gaunnya yang berserakan di lantai. Menghiraukan Itachi dan terus berjalan cepat kearah kamar mandi. Itachi hanya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah malaikatnya. Ia pun ikut beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mulai memunguti semua pakaiannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang sama dengan Naruto.

Saat masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Itachi melihat Naruto yang sudah mengenakan gaun hitamnya. Namun ia masih berdiri mematung didepan cermin. Bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran Itachi.

Itachi berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Itachi dapat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang tersentak ketika ia memeluknya. Sepertinya Naruto sedang melamun pikirnya. Itachi membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Naruto dan menghirup aroma citrus yang sangat disukainya.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Naru?" Tanya Itachi menopang dagunya dibahu Naruto. Ditatapnya sapphire Naruto melalui pantulan cermin.

" Aku tidak bisa pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini." Naruto menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah. Itachi kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya dan Naruto dicermin. Namun onyx-nya menangkap noda merah keunguan dikulit tan malaikatnya yang terekspos dengan jelas. Itachi tersenyum dan sekarang ia tahu maksud perkataan malaikatnya.

Itachi kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Membuat Naruto mendongak dan menatap tak mengerti kearah Itachi melalui pantulan cermin. Naruto melihat pergerakan Itachi yang melampirkan jas hitamnya ke tubuhnya. Dan kemudian kembali memeluknya sambil merapatkan jas miliknya ditubuh Naruto.

" Sekarang. Kau sudah bisa pulang kan?" Itachi mengecup sekilas leher Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dan kemudian menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Itachi. Ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Itachi.

Sebenarnya mereka ingin bisa terus seperti ini lebih lama lagi. Namun mereka juga tidak ingin dipisahkan lagi. Mereka yakin suatu saat nanti mereka pasti bisa seperti ini lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin sampai sisa hidup mereka. Mereka akan selalu bersama seperti saat ini. Hanya saja mereka belum tahu kapan hari itu akan tiba.

" Aku akan bicara pada Sasuke dan Kyuubi. Jika perlu aku akan berlutut dan memohon agar kita bisa bersama seperti ini lagi." Itachi berujar dengan nada serius dan menatap Naruto melalui pantulan cermin dengan kesungguhannya.

" Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan tentang apapun lagi Naru. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah!" Naruto memutar tubuhnya menatap langsung onyx kelam yang begitu ia kagumi. Naruto bisa melihat kesungguhan disorot onyx pria yang sangat ia cintai. Setetes airmata meluncur dari sapphire miliknya bersama dengan sebuah senyum diwajah cantiknya. Naruto kemudian kembali memeluk Itachi dengan erat dan mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Iya. Dia percaya semua akan baik-baik saja. Dia percaya jika bersama Itachi ia bisa melewati semuanya. Dia percaya asalkan bersama Itachi seberat apapun hari esok mereka pasti bisa menghadapinya. Dia percaya. Naruto percaya cintanya dan Itachi jauh lebih kuat dari apapun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Whoaaaaa...**

**Ini gila. Bener" gila. Chapter tergila yang Viz buat.**

**Kenapa malah jadi full lemon kaya gini sih? **

**Awalnya kan cuma selingan aja trus balik ke cerita. Eehh.. Malah kebablasan kaya gini. Ck. Ketauan deh betapa mesumnya ni Author stress. Tapi ga pa pa lah! Anggap saja ini chapter spesial full ItaNaru. Setelah kemaren" mereka menderita chap ini spesial buat mereka happy. Karena selanjutnya mereka harus kembali melewati rintangan.. Khukhukhu *smirk**

**Gomen kalo lemonnya kurang hot. Viz masih belum bisa merangkai kata buat mendeskripsikan lemonnya. Padahal waktu bayanginnya itu hot banget lho. Eh jadinya malah gaje.. Hehe:D**

**Tapi seenggaknya janji Viz sama Eiji senpai terbayar. **

**Semoga senpai suka :)**

**Gomen karena Naru nya ga dibawa kabur sama Itachi. Itachi kan belum tau perasaan Naru sama dia. Masa mau maen bawa kabur anak orang aja sih. Hehe**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya ketika dirasakannya cahaya matahari yang menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarnya. Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kearah meja yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Sapphire-nya tertuju pada angka yang tertera disebuah jam digital berbentuk persegi. Sudah jam 09 pagi rupanya. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin bermalas-malasan ditempat tidurnya. Setelah semalam ia pulang hampir tengah malam. Tubuhnya juga terasa pegal akibat kegiatannya semalam bersama Itachi. Tapi matanya tidak ingin tertutup lagi setelah terbangun.

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Naruto pun memulai ritual mandinya dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket. Semalam ia memang tidak sempat mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya akibat pergumulannya dengan Itachi. Dan pagi ini ia ingin berendam dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya. Naruto beranjak hendak mengambil handuknya. Namun langkahnya terhenti didepan cermin. Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang didepan cermin. Sapphire Naruto bisa melihat jelas kulit tannya yang berhiaskan bercak merah yang dibuat oleh Itachi. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tanda merah yang sudah membiru disekitar lehernya. Matanya terpejam dan mengingat kembali saat Itachi menandainya.

Yah. Itachi menandainya semalam. Pria itu meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya ditubuh Naruto. Dan sekarang Naruto sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Tubuh dan hatinya sudah menjadi milik pria itu walaupun mereka masih belum bisa bersama seutuhnya. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

Ya. Sekarang ia harus menyelesaikan masalah pertunangannya dengan Sasuke. Ia harus bicara pada Sasuke dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia yakin Sasuke pasti akan mengerti dan memutuskan pertunangan mereka.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan kemudian melilitkan handuk ditubuh polosnya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi. Tangannya memutar knop pintu kamar mandi dan kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. Tubuh Naruto tersentak saat berbalik setelah menutup kembali pintu kamar mandinya.

Disana. Ditempat tidurnya. Sasuke duduk ditepi ranjang dengan kaki kanan yang bertumpu pada kaki kirinya. Dan kedua tangan yang dilipat didada. Onyx-nya menatap langsung kearah Naruto. Naruto yang sadar dengan keadaan dirinya yang hanya mengenakan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya. Refleks menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Terutama bagian kulit tan miliknya yang terekspos.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kekamarku?" Naruto berujar panik.

" Hanya ingin menemui tunanganku. Dan pintunya tidak terkunci." Jawab Sasuke tenang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

" L-lalu. Mau apa kau kemari?" Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada dirinya. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaannya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk.

Sasuke hanya diam. Kemudian ia beranjak dari tepi tempat tidur. Dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Naruto yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Onyx Sasuke menangkap tanda kemerahan dikulit tan Naruto yang terekspos dibagian leher dan bahunya. Sasuke terus berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang terarah pada tanda kemerahan itu. Sementara Naruto semakin beringsut dan menempel pada dinding. Tangannya berusaha menutupi kulit tan-nya yang terekspos dari pandangan Sasuke.

" Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke dingin. Onyx yang sejak tadi menatap tanda kemerahan ditubuh Naruto beralih pada sapphire Naruto.

" A-Apa maksudmu?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Jantungnya sudah berdegup tak karuan.

" Ini. Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tangan putih Sasuke terangkat menyentuh kulit tan Naruto dengan bercak kemerahan yang sudah membiru. Naruto hanya menunduk tak ingin menatap langsung onyx Sasuke.

Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk dirinya mengatakan semuanya pada Sasuke. Iya. Semua sudah terlihat jelas. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditutup-tutupi. Sasuke berhak tahu dan mungkin dengan begitu. Sasuke akan mengerti dan mau memutuskan pertunangannya. Naruto mendongak dan menatap langsung onyx Sasuke. Ia sudah yakin dan ia sudah memantapkan hatinya. Ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya sekarang. Saat ini juga pada Sasuke.

" Itachi-nii. Dialah yang sudah melakukannya. Semalam aku pergi bersamanya." Naruto berujar tenang. Sapphire miliknya masih menatap lekat onyx yang menatap datar kearahnya.

" Apa kau tidur dengannya?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan nada yang sama tenangnya. Tatapannya pun masih datar.

" Ya. Aku memang tidur dengannya dan itu bukan yang pertama kalinya." Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang tadi berusaha menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi jika Sasuke melihat kissmark ditubuhnya. Biar saja Sasuke melihatnya karena tidak ada lagi hal yang harus ditutupinya di depan pria ini.

Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam diam. Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari mulut mereka. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya segaris lurus. Ekspresi wajahnya pun masih datar. Naruto sendiri tidak bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Marah atau tidaknya. Naruto tidak tahu.

" Jadi. Aku rasa kau bisa memutuskan pertunangan ini." Naruto membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat yang lalu. Sementara Sasuke masih diam tal menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

" Aku sudah tidur dengan kakakmu dan aku juga mencintainya. Kau juga tidak mencintaiku. Jadi, tidak alasan untuk kita melanjutkan pertunangan ini." Naruto kembali berujar saat pria dihadapannya masih saja diam dan tidak menanggapinya. Sasuke kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Naruto. Sebuah seringai terpatri diwajahnya namun tidak dapat terlihat oleh Naruto.

" Kau pikir aku peduli dengan apa yang sudah kau dan kakakku lakukan dibelakangku?" Sasuke menjeda perkataannya. Naruto bisa merasakan napas panas Sasuke yang menggelitik telinganya.

" Aku. Sama. Sekali. Tidak. Peduli." Bisiknya penuh penekanan pada setiap katanya. Kemudian Sasuke menarik wajahnya menjauh dari telinga Naruto. Ia juga melangkah mundur selangkah memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Dan menatap datar Naruto.

" Apapun yang sudah kau dan kakakku lakukan dibelakangku. Pernikahan kita akan tetap berlangsung." Mata Naruto membulat setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya menampilkan sebuah seringai diwajahnya setelah melihat ekspresi wanita yang merupakan tunangannya itu.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Sasuke." Sapphire Naruto menatap nyalang onyx dihadapannya.

Tidak. Bukan itu yang ingin Naruto dengar dari Sasuke. Kenapa pria dihadapannya ini bisa setenang itu dan mengatakan jika pernikahan mereka akan tetap dilaksanakan? Bukankah seharusnya dia marah karena Naruto sudah tidur dengan kakaknya? Mungkin jika Sasuke marah itu akan jauh lebih baik. Bukan bersikap tenang seperti tidak ada hal yang terjadi seperti saat ini. Dan dengan tenangnya mengatakan jika pernikahan mereka akan tetap dilangsungkan. Tidak. Seharusnya Sasuke marah dan membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Seharusnya seperti itu. Tapi kenapa? Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini.

Tangan Naruto terkepal erat disisi tubuhnya. Wajahnya sekarang menunduk dalam. Perasaan kesal, marah dan kecewa menjadi satu.

" Tentu saja aku bisa melakukan hal itu. Kau adalah tunanganku Naruto. Dan pertunangan ini bertujuan untuk sebuah pernikahan. Dan aku akan memastikan pernikahan itu tetap berlangsung." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

" Tapi kita tidak saling mencintai Sasuke. Dan kau juga tahu jika aku mencintai kakakmu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa mengatakan jika pernikahan kita akan tetap berlangsung?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan sapphire yang sudah berkaca-kaca namun ia tetap mencoba untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak meluncur.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto. Mereka saling menatap dalam diam. Hening sesaat hingga akhirnya Sasuke kembali bersuara.

" Ah. Aku juga harus memberitahumu sesuatu." Sasuke menjeda perkataannya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang mengernyit bingung.

" Perlu kau ketahui jika pernikahan kita akan berlangsung dua minggu lagi." Lanjutnya. Sasuke bisa melihat ekspresi terkejut dari sahabatnya yang sekarang telah menjadi tunangannya. Atau bahkan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya.

" Seharusnya semalam kau tidak meninggalkan pesta sebelum usai. Kau jadi tidak tahu kan berita yang disampaikan kedua orangtua kita. Dan kau juga jadi tidak harus terkejut seperti itu." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan kearah Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi terkejutnya.

" Itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa?" Lirih Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Airmata yang sejak tadi ditahannya berhasil meluncur begitu saja.

Sasuke masih menatap datar kearahnya. Namun ia kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika beberapa langkah lagi menuju pintu.

" Sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk menjemputmu pergi ke butik untuk mencoba gaun pengantin yang telah ibu kita pilihkan." Sasuke melirik Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya dalam melalui ekor matanya.

" Tapi sepertinya, kau tidak bisa mencoba gaun pengantin dengan keadaan seperti itu." Ekor mata Sasuke menangkap jejak kissmark ditubuh Naruto yang terekspos disekitar leher dan bahunya. Kemudian Sasuke pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan keluar dari kamar Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pintu kamarnya tetutup mulai merosot dari posisinya yang berdiri dan bersandar pada dinding. Entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa lemas. Kakinya tidak dapat menopang beban tubuhnya lagi. Mendengar kabar tentang pernikahannya yang hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Naruto merasa rohnya seperti ditarik keluar dari tubuhnya.

Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini? Apakah ia sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi untuk bisa bersama dengan Itachi? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Naruto mengusap kasar airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan harapan dan keyakinan yang masih tersisa dalam dirinya.

Tidak. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Masih ada Itachi. Dan ia yakin jika Itachi bisa meyakinkan Sasuke untuk membatalkan pertunangannya. Ia percaya pada Itachi. Dan hanya itu yang tersisa sekarang. Cintanya pada Itachi dan cinta Itachi padanya. Ia yakin pasti bisa bersatu.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kediamannya. Para pelayang menyambut kedatangannya dan membungkuk kearahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil untuk membalas sapaan para pelayannya. Sementara kakinya terus melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Ia sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat. Awalnya ia pergi kerumah Naruto untuk menjemputnya dan mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka yang hanya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Namun yang ia dapati adalah tunangannya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi kissmark dan penolakan atas dirinya. Uchiha tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Itulah prinsipnya. Akhirnya ia pun hanya pergi ke percetakan dan memilih undangan untuk pernikahannya nanti seorang diri. Sebenarnya ia sangat malas dan akhirnya ia hanya asal memilih contoh undangan saja. Ia sudah tidak peduli seperti apa hasilnya nanti. Ia benar-benar lelah dan hanya ingin segera pulang dan istirahat.

Tapi sepertinya niat untuk istirahat pun harus ia urungkan. Karena saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. Onyx miliknya menangkap sosok sang kakak yang sedang duduk dikursi meja belajarnya yang ada dikamarnya. Onyx yang sama dengannya pun sedang menatap onyx miliknya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi dengan nada datar setelah ia duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya saling berhadapan dengan Itachi yang memutar kursinya untuk berhadapan dengan adiknya. Kedua onyx yang serupa itupun saling menatap datar satu sama lain.

" Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Ujar Itachi.

" Apa ini tentang Naruto?" Tebak Sasuke.

" Ya." Sahut Itachi singkat.

" Naruto sudah mengatakan semuanya. Mulai dari kalian yang sudah tidur bersama semalam sampai kalian yang saling jatuh cinta." Ujar Sasuke tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap sang kakak. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah buku yang dipegangnya yang ia dapatkan tergeletak diatas meja disamping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke juga menyamankan posisinya dengan menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran tempat tidur. Sebenarnya ia sangat lelah dan ingin istirahat. Tapi kakaknya malah mengajaknya bicara yang baginya sudah tidak perlu lagi. Karena itu ia hanya menanggapinya dengan santai sambil membaca buku yang ada ditangannya. Ia juga sedang malas menatap Itachi.

" Jadi. Apa keputusanmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada datarnya. Sorot matanya pun sama datarnya. Ia tahu jika saat ini Sasuke tidak ingin melihatnya.

" Sama seperti yang aku katakan pada Naruto." Sasuke sekilas melirik Itachi melalui ekor matanya kemudian kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya.

" Apa?" Tanya Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendapatkan jawaban ambigu dari adiknya.

" Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya." Jawab Sasuke masih enggan menatap sang kakak yang ekspresinya mengeras.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada yang begitu dingin. Sebenarnya ia ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menerjang adiknya yang masih bersikap santai seperti itu. Tidak tahukah Sasuke. Jika ini mengenai masa depan mereka bertiga.

" Aku rasa kau bukan orang bodoh Aniki. Dan kau pasti tahu apa maksud ku?" Sasuke meletakkan buku yang sedang dibacanya diatas pahanya. Dan kemudian menoleh menatap kearah Itachi.

" Kau..." Itachi beranjak dari kursinya dan kemudian menarik kerah kemeja yang saat itu sedang dikenakan Sasuke. Onyx Itachi menatap nyalang onyx yang serupa dengannya yang hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Sasuke." Sasuke hanya menyeringai ketika mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Itachi. Seperti _dejavu _karena ia memang belum lama mendengar perkataan yang sama dari tunangannya. Ia kemudian memegang tangan Itachi yang sedang mencengkeram kerah kemejanya dan menjauhkan tangan itu dari lehernya. Sasuke mendongak dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menantang.

" Tentu saja aku bisa Aniki. Bukankah pertunangan kami memang bertujuan untuk menikah." Nadanya terdengar datar namun terselip tantangan didalamnya.

" Kau akan tetap menikahinya meskipun aku sudah menidurinya, eh?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir Itachi.

" Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian lakukan dibelakangku. Karena aku akan tetap menikahi Naruto." Seringai diwajah tampannya semakin melebar saat melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang semakin mengeras.

" Kau.." Geram Itachi dengan kedua tangan yang sudah mengepal disisi tubuhnya.

" Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Lanjutnya menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

" Kenapa? Apa kau akan membawa pergi Naruto?" Sasuke masih tetap menatap datar kearah kakaknya meskipun sang kakak menatapnya tajam.

" Jika memang pilihan terakhirku maka aku akan melakukannya." Itachi berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang semakin meledak-ledak. Ia tidak ingin terpancing oleh Sasuke yang jelas-jelas sedang menyulut amarahnya.

" Kalau begitu lakukanlah jika kau bisa. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau masih bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan.. Ah.. Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu." Sasuke menjeda perkataannya dan menatap Itachi dengan tatapan dibuat-buat menyesal.

" Pernikahan kami akan dilangsungkan dua minggu lagi. Dan aku harap kau bisa hadir dipernikahan kami." Lanjutnya dengan senyum yang entah mengapa begitu memuakkan di mata Itachi.

" Tentu saja aku akan hadir otouto. Dan akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal karena telah mengundangku. Karena aku akan membawa pergi pengantinmu dihari pernikahanmu." Ujar Itachi dengan senyum palsunya. Ia juga akan mengikuti permainan adiknya saat ini.

" Kau jahat Aniki. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu pada otouto-mu sendiri. Kau melukai hatiku." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang dibuat sedih. Namun bibirnya menampilkan sebuah seringai.

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap datar sang adik yang juga sedang menatap datar kearahnya. Namun aroma persaingan diantara mereka menguar membuat ruangan itu semakin mencekam.

" Jadi? Bisakah kau keluar dari kamarku? Aku lelah dan ingin istirahat." Sasuke membuka suara memecahkan keheningan diantara kakak beradik itu. Itachi tidak menjawab namun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar adiknya itu. Tangan yang sudah memegang knop pintu itu terhenti. Tubuh Itachi bergeming didepan pintu kamar Sasuke.

" Aku bahkan tidak yakin jika aku dan Naruto bisa hadir dipesta pernikahanmu otouto." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Itachi berlalu dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tanpa menoleh ke belakang dimana sang adik tengah menyeringai.

" Kita lihat saja Aniki. Apakah Naruto bisa hadir atau tidak dipesta pernikahan kami." Gumam Sasuke dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar. Ia pun kemudian meletakkan buku yang dipegangnya ke meja bufet yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya. Membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang pada pertemuannya dengan sang tunangan.

_*Flashback on*_

Sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto setelah ia berbicara dengan tunangannya itu. Matanya menatap bayangan sosok pria bersurai merah kejinggaan di ujung lorong yang ia ketahui sebagai perpustakaan dikediaman Namikaze. Kaki jenjang Sasuke pun melangkah menuju ruangan tersebut. Bukan untuk membaca buku karena ruangan itu adalah perpustakaan. Melainkan untuk menemui sosok yang ia lihat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke membuka pintu dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah rak-rak buku yang besar yang berisi berbagai macam buku. Onyx-nya kemudian menangkap sosok yang memang sedang dicarinya tengah duduk disebuah kursi dengan meja didepannya. Sebenarnya kursi dan meja tersebut terlihat seperti sebuah meja kerja.

Sasuke juga melihat ruby yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Dan sepertinya si pemilik ruby itu memang sudah mengetahui kedatangannya saat pintu terbuka olehnya. Ia pun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kearah pria dengan iris ruby dan surai merah kejinggaan yang masih setia duduk dikursinya dan menatap datar kearahnya.

" Ada perlu apa kau datang menemuiku?" Tanya Kyuubi ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring ketika mendengar pertanyaan calon kakak iparnya itu yang langsung pada point nya. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Kyuubi yang tidak suka basa basi.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan." Jawab Sasuke menatap serius sepasang ruby dihadapannya.

" Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan dan nada yang sama datarnya.

" Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yup.. Akhirnya Chapter ini selesai juga. Seharusnya cerita ini ada di chapter kemarin. Tapi berhubung udah terlalu panjang jadi Viz potong dan di jadiin chap ini. Chapter ini juga terinspirasi dari fict sebelah hanya posisinya ja yang tertukar. Hehe**

**Gimana menurut readers? Makin gaje kah?**

**Apa menurut kalian di chap ini Sasuke itu nyebelin banget? **

**Ok next chapter mungkin bakal the end.. Dan disitu semuanya bakal terjawab kenapa Sasuke nyebelin banget..**

**Tapi sebelumnya Viz mau bales review dulu ne..**

**Astia aoi(guest): **Mereka pasti bersatu kok. :)

**viraoctvn: **Ini udah dilanjut. :)

**wildapolaris: **Disini para orangtua ga terlalu banyak ambil peran dan semuanya tergantung sama anak"nya. :)

** .85: **Next chap ItaNaru bersama lagi kok. :)

**AprilianyArdeta: **Ehehe. Ini udah dilanjut :)

**Esya. : **Ini udah lanjut :)

**Ryuuna(guest): **Makasih :) ini udah lanjut :)

**Linn Nami: **Makasih. Ini udah dilanjut :)

**narunaruha: **Gomenne. Tapi kalo SasuNaru ga bakal lemonan deh difict ini. Tapi kalo mau lemon SasuNaru ada di fict sebelah tuh ;):)

**sivanya anggarada: **Makasih. Ini udah dilanjut :)

**Dewi15: **Ini udah dilanjut :)

**miskiyatuleviana: **Iya. ItaNaru bakal nikah kok :)

**kimjaejoong309: **Hehe.. Untuk mendapatkan sesuatu kan perlu perjuangan.. ;)

**athena1001: **Makasih. Ini udah dilanjut :)

**mao-tachi: **Hehe. Iya

**Zealin(guest): **Hehe makasih. Viz ga janji bisa update kilat :)

** .faris: **Yup. Di chapter ini salah satunya. Sasu balikan sama Hinata? Hmm. Jawabannya ada dinext chap. Ini udah dilanjut :)

**Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii: **Jawabannya ada di last chapter. Ini udah dilanjut. :)

**Luca Marvell: **Naru itu anak yg nurut sama orangtuanya jadi ga bisa nolak. Dia juga masih bingung sama perasaannya waktu itu. Pasti. Chapter depan juga udah tamat kok.

**Harpaairiry: **Ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih :)

** : **Makasih. Ini udah dilanjut :)

**winteraries: **Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih :)

**Jasmine DaisynoYuki: **Naru anak yang nurut sama orangtuanya jd ga bisa nolak.

**Shiroi 144: **Membingungkan ya? Viz juga jadi bingung. Tapi makasih udah mau review :)

**Aiko Michishige: **Ini udah dilanjut :)

**ImnaGination: **Dichapter ini udah terjawab kan? Hehe.. Ini udah dilanjut :)

**Jannah(guest): **Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih :)

**Guest: **Makasih :)

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Sebelumnya _

.

.

" Ada perlu apa kau datang menemuiku?" Tanya Kyuubi ketika Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapannya dan hanya terhalang oleh sebuah meja. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miring ketika mendengar pertanyaan calon kakak iparnya itu yang langsung pada point nya. Benar-benar tipikal seorang Kyuubi yang tidak suka basa basi.

" Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan." Jawab Sasuke menatap serius sepasang ruby dihadapannya.

" Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan tatapan dan nada yang sama datarnya.

" Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu

.

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

" Apa?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada datarnya sama seperti tatapan matanya yang datar menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya.

" Aku ingin kau membawa pergi Naruto dari Konoha ke suatu tempat yang tidak mudah diketahui oleh orang lain untuk sementara waktu." Sasuke pun berujar dengan nada yang tidak kalah datarnya dengan sang calon kakak ipar. Kyuubi hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan permintaan pemuda bermata onyx calon adik iparnya itu.

" Apa maksudmu?" Pertanyaan itupun lolos dari mulut si sulung Namikaze.

" Aku hanya ingin kau mengamankan Naruto sementara waktu hingga pernikahan kami tiba." Sasuke menjeda perkataannya dan menatap serius kearah calon kakak iparnya.

" Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkan pernikahan ini terjadi. Karena itulah aku meminta kerja samanya." Seringai diwajah tampannya tak luput dari pandangan Kyuubi.

" Jadi. Kau takut jika ada seseorang yang akan merusak pernikahan kalian begitu?" Tanya Kyuubi yang juga mulai menampilkan seringainya.

" Kau bukan orang bodoh, **kakak ipar.**" Sasuke tersenyum miring dan memberikan penekanan pada kata kakak ipar.

" Aku belum menjadi kakak iparmu Uchiha." Kyuubi hanya mendengus mendengar panggilan yang Sasuke berikan kepadanya.

" Setidaknya belum sampai pernikahan kami dilaksanakan. Tapi tidak ada salahnya jika aku belajar memanggilmu **kakak ipar.**" Masih dengan seringai diwajahnya. Sasuke berujar dengan nada datarnya.

" Terserah kau." Sahut Kyuubi singkat.

" Jadi?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap Kyuubi.

" Itu bukan hal yang sulit. Jadi kapan aku harus membawa Naruto pergi dari sini?" Sasuke kembali menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan calon kakak iparnya.

" Lebih cepat lebih baik" jawabnya singkat kembali pada wajah stoic-nya.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan persiapan pernikahan kalian?"

" Aku yang akan mengurus segalanya."

Kyuubi hanya mengangguk samar mendengar penuturan adik iparnya. Hening sesaat sampai Sasuke kembali bersuara.

" Kalau begitu aku pergi." Sasuke kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan hendak meninggalkan ruangan yang merupakan perpustakaan itu.

" Senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu." Lanjutnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu. Meninggalkan Kyuubi yang menatap datar pintu yang menelan kepergian calon adik iparnya.

*_Flashback off*_

" Kita lihat saja nanti Aniki." Gumam Sasuke masih dengan lengan yang menutup kedua matanya.

" Apakah kau bisa membawa Naruto pergi sebelum hari pernikahan kami?" Lanjutnya. Meski matanya tertutup oleh lengannya. Namun seringai diwajahnya masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Itachi tidak habis pikir dengan penjaga yang berjaga di gerbang kediaman Namikaze. Sejak berbicara dengan Sasuke. Itachi langsung mengendarai mobilnya menuju kediaman Namikaze.

Tujuannya hanya satu. Apalagi jika bukan untuk menemui Naruto. Dan jika bisa ia akan membawa Naruto pergi dari kota ini atau mungkin dari negeri ini. Agar mereka bisa bersama dan tidak ada lagi yang akan memisahkan mereka.

Namun setelah sampai didepan kediaman Namikaze. Para penjaga menghalangi dirinya untuk masuk menemui malaikatnya.

" Biarkan aku masuk dan bertemu dengan Naruto." Entah sudah berapa kali Itachi mengatakan hal itu kepada dua penjaga yang sudah sejak tadi menghalanginya untuk masuk.

" Maaf Itachi-sama tapi Naruto-sama memang benar-benar tidak ada dirumah." Dan selalu saja jawaban itu yang diterima Itachi. Itachi sendiri tentu saja tidak langsung percaya kepada dua penjaga itu.

" Kalau begitu. Biarkan aku masuk dan bertemu dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Namikaze." Itachi pun memutar otaknya dan mencari cara lain untuk bisa masuk kedalam.

" Maaf Itachi-sama. Tapi Minato-sama dan Kushina-sama juga sedang tidak ada dirumah. Mereka pergi ke Suna menemui keluarga besar Namikaze dan Uzumaki untuk memberitahukan prihal pernikahan Naruto-sama kepada keluarga besar mereka." Jelas salah satu penjaga.

Itachi yang tidak mendapati apapun akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan pergi dari kediaman Namikaze. Bukan berarti ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan malaikatnya.

Tidak. Masih ada satu orang lagi yang harus ia temui. Dan Itachi berharap orang itu mau mendengarkannya dan mengerti. Mungkin setelah itu ia akan membantu Itachi untuk bersatu dengan malaikatnya.

Itachi melajukan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan kota Konoha menuju suatu tempat. Tempat dimana orang itu berada saat ini menurut perkiraannya. Ini masih jam kerja dan ia yakin orang itu masih berada dikantornya.

Mobil Itachi berhenti di parkiran sebuah gedung pencakar langit yang merupakan gedung perkantoran. Ia sudah sering datang ke gedung ini hanya untuk masalah pekerjaan ataupun bertemu dengan orang itu dulu.

Kakinya melangkah cepat memasuki gedung perkantoran itu. Masuk kedalam lift, menekan tombol yang menunjukkan angka lantai yang akan menjadi tujuannya. Ia sudah tahu benar dimana letak kantor orang itu.

Pintu lift terbuka dan kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari ruangan sempit itu. Kakinya terus melangkah melewati koridor gedung perkantoran itu. Langkahnya terhenti tepat disebuah pintu yang memiliki tulisan DIREKTUR UTAMA diatasnya.

Itachi melirikan onyx-nya ke sebuah meja yang berada disamping ruangan itu. Seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang dan iris crimson yang berada dimeja tersebut pun menatapnya. Dengan langkah profesionalnya ia mendekati Itachi yang masih berdiri didepan pintu yang bertuliskan DIREKTUR UTAMA.

" Maaf Uchiha-san. Apa anda ingin menemui Namikaze-san?" Tanya sang wanita yang merupakan sekretaris sang Direktur utama Namikaze corps. Itachi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

" Bisa kau katakan pada Kyuubi jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya?" Itachi pun berusaha bertindak ramah mengikuti prosedur untuk menemui sang Direktur utama Namikaze corps. Meskipun jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia ingin mendobrak pintu itu dan menemui Kyuubi sesegera mungkin.

" Maaf Uchiha-san. Tapi 30 menit yang lalu Kyuubi-sama baru saja bertolak menuju bandara untuk pergi ke Seoul melakukan perjalanan bisnis dan sepertinya Kyuubi-sama akan semakin sibuk karena ia ingin menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan sebelum hari pernikahan adiknya." Jelas sang sekretaris panjang lebar. Sementara Itachi hanya menatap datar kearahnya.

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi si sulung Uchiha itu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan sang sekretaris yang menatap bingung kearahnya.

Meskipun wajahnya terlihat datar dan tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Namun jauh dalam hatinya. Itachi sedang menahan amarah yang mungkin akan meledak. Marah, kesal, benci dan kecewa menjadi satu.

Kenapa begitu sulit baginya hanya untuk bersatu dengan wanita yang dicintainya? Kenapa semua orang begitu mempersulit dirinya? Kenapa Kami-sama tidak pernah memberikannya sedikit saja kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya? Kenapa? Hanya satu kata itulah yang ingin ia ketahui akan jawabannya.

Itachi berjalan cepat keluar dari gedung Namikaze corps. Jika ia tidak bisa kembali menemukan malaikatnya. Maka satu-satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan keberadaan Naruto adalah dia. Adiknya. Uchiha Sasuke yang juga merupakan tunangan dari malaikatnya. Itachi yakin jika Sasuke tahu keberadaan Naruto. Dan itu artinya ia harus kembali bicara dengan adiknya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan adiknya itu. Pembicaraannya dengan adiknya tadi saja sudah sangat menguras emosinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan. Karena walau bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah adiknya. Dan ia juga sangat menyayangi adiknya itu. Tapi meskipun begitu. Ia tetap tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan malaikatnya untuk adiknya. Itachi terlalu mencintai Naruto dan tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup sekali ia pernah kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Akan tetapi, tidak untuk kali ini. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan malaikatnya. Meskipun harus melawan seluruh dunia sekali pun. Ia tidak peduli.

Itachi hanya ingin malaikatnya. Ingin bersamanya disisa hidupnya. Tua bersama dan bercengkerama dengan keluarga kecilnya. Seperti itulah keinginannya. Tapi sepertinya semua orang sedang menghalangi keinginannya itu.

.

Itachi melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat kencang. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai dirumahnya dan menemui adiknya. Ia sudah lelah karena seperti dipermainkan oleh takdir.

Setelah sampai di kediamannya, Itachi langsung menghentikan mobilnya begitu saja tanpa peduli mobilnya sudah terparkir dengan benar atau tidak. Kakinya melangkah cepat masuk ke dalam rumah mewah bergaya eropa itu. Menghiraukan sapaan para pelayan yang menyambut kedatangannya. Onyx miliknya menyapu seluruh ruangan rumah yang dilewatinya. Sepi. Seperti tidak ada orang dirumah ini. Padahal biasanya sang ibu selalu berada diruang keluarga untuk menonton televisi di jam-jam seperti ini. Tapi Itachi sama sekali tidak menemukan keberadaan ibunya itu. Kemana perginya semua orang? Pikirnya

Kakinya terus melangkah menaiki tangga satu persatu dengan langkah yang lebar. Ia ingin segera menemui adiknya dan menanyakan keberadaan Naruto. Mungkin saja saat ini Sasuke sudah berubah pikiran dan membiarkan dirinya bersatu. Bolehkah ia berharap demikian?

Onyx miliknya langsung menangkap sosok Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Saat Itachi sudah sampai di ujung tangga. Itachi pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang adik yang hanya berdiri diam didepan pintu kamarnya. Saat onyx Sasuke bertemu dengan onyx Itachi.

" Katakan padaku. Dimana Naruto?" Itachi bertanya langsung pada tujuannya saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Nada yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu datar namun dingin.

" Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada yang sama seperti Itachi.

" Jangan berpura-pura Sasuke. Aku tahu jika kepergian Naruto ada hubungannya denganmu." Sahut Itachi sengit.

" Kau benar Aniki. Tapi aku juga tidak bohong jika aku memang tidak tahu dimana Naruto." Seringai muncul diwajah Sasuke. Namun wajahnya kembali datar saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Itachi hanya menyipitkan matanya mencari kebohongan di onyx sang adik.

" Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Itachi setelah tidak menemukan kebohongan di onyx adiknya.

" Tentu saja tujuanku untuk menikah dengan Naruto." Jawab Sasuke tenang memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana jeans hitam yang dikenakannya.

" Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras ingin menikah dengan Naruto? Kau sendiri sudah tahu jika aku dan Naruto saling mencintai. Dan kau juga tidak mencintainya. Tidak kah kau berpikir jika pernikahan ini hanya akan menyakiti kita bertiga." Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan sang kakak. Tatapannya masih terlihat datar. Itachi sendiri tidak dapat menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh adiknya.

" Tidak kah kau berpikir untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini demi kebahagiaan kita bertiga?" Itachi kembali bersuara ketika Sasuke hanya diam tanpa merespon perkataannya tadi.

" Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas dengan nada yang tidak terbantahkan. Itachi hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Berusaha untuk menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak menghadapi sifat keras kepala adiknya. Tidak. Itachi sangat tidak ingin menggunakan kekerasan. Terlebih lagi terhadap adiknya yang sangat ia sayangi. Meskipun saat ini adiknya benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Tetapi Itachi tetap harus menghadapinya dengan kepala dingin. Ia tidak boleh terpancing. Ia tahu jika itulah yang diinginkan adiknya. Menyulut emosinya. Itachi akan menunjukkan pada Sasuke jika saat ini ia masih bisa bersikap tenang.

" Baiklah jika itu maumu otouto." Ujar Itachi setelah berhasil mengontrol emosinya.

" Jika aku tidak bisa menemui Naruto sekarang. Maka aku akan menemuinya nanti. Dan saat itu aku tidak akan segan lagi untuk membawanya pergi." Lanjutnya menatap onyx adiknya dengan sorot kesungguhan.

" Lakukanlah jika kau bisa, Aniki!" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menantang.

" Tentu saja aku bisa Sasuke." Itachi mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Namun langkahnya terhenti disamping adiknya.

" Karena aku sangat mencintai Naruto. Dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang ku cintai lagi." Ujar Itachi tepat disamping Sasuke.

" Kau yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta sama sekali tidak mengerti otouto." Itachi melirik kearah Sasuke yang masih memasang wajah datar dengan ekor matanya. Kemudian benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Kemudian Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya yang tertunda. Keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

.

Itachi menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang king size miliknya. Onyx kelam miliknya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Emosinya hari ini benar-benar terkuras. Ia lelah. Sangat lelah. Tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah untuk mendapatkan malaikatnya. Ia hanya perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Mengisi seluruh energinya. Hingga tiba saat untuk dirinya kembali berjuang untuk mendapatkan malaikatnya kembali.

Tangannya merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah SmartPhone yang berada didalam sakunya. Onyx miliknya menatap wallpaper pada SmartPhone miliknya yang menampilkan wajah gadis bersurai pirang keemasan dengan iris shappire yang begitu memukau. Gadis itu tengah tersenyum hangat kearah kamera. Senyuman yang sangat disukai oleh Itachi.

" Kau dimana Naru?" Lirih Itachi. Ibu jarinya membelai potret yang tertera pada SmartPhone miliknya.

" Kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?" Tanyanya pada udara kosong ruangan kamarnya.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjutnya masih menatap layar SmartPhone miliknya.

" Aku merindukanmu. Naru." Entah bagaimana caranya airmata itu meluncur begitu saja dari onyx yang terlihat begitu memilukan.

.

~~ Now I Love U

.

Sapphire yang begitu mempesona itu menatap lautan yang luas sewarna dengan matanya. Dari balkon sebuah villa yang berada disebuah pulau kecil namun indah. Semuanya masih sangat asri dan alami. Ia juga yakin jika tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah satu-satunya bangunan di pulau kecil yang ia sendiri tidak tahu namanya.

Yang ia tahu ia terdampar di tempat ini bersama kakak iparnya. Ia juga tidak tahu apa tujuannya berada ditempat asing ini. Yang ia dengar dari kakak iparnya saat ini mereka sedang berlibur untuk menghilangkan penat dipulau asing ini. Tapi entah kenapa semua ini terlihat seperti penjara baginya. Ia seperti terisolir dari dunianya.

Sapphire yang sejak tadi hanya menatap lautan yang luas itu kini beralih pada sebuah benda persegi kecil ditangannya. Tangannya terangkat untuk mendekatkan benda persegi yang merupakan SmartPhone miliknya. Benda yang sama sekali tidak berguna semenjak ia datang ke pulau ini. Karena tidak adanya sinyal ditempat yang terpencil ini. Padahal ia sangat ingin menghubungi seseorang yang berada jauh disana. Tapi benda ditangannya benar-benar tidak berfungsi sama sekali.

" Itachi-nii.." Gumamnya lirih.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja disana?" Lanjutnya kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada laut lepas dihadapannya.

" Apa kau sudah berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke?" Tatapannya menyendu.

" Apakah kita bisa bersama? Itachi-nii?" Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tapi airmata itu meluncur begitu saja dari iris sapphire yang terlihat begitu putus asa.

" Aku merindukanmu. Tachi." Airmata semakin deras mengalir dari sapphire yang begitu mempesona namun terlihat mendung saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Apa apaan ini? Kenapa ceritanya jadi gaje begini? Ugh.. Padahal kemaren bilangnya mau the end. Tapi ternyata? Ckckck**

**Viz ga konsisten ne,, heheh**

**Gomen baru bisa update sekarang. Soalnya kemaren Viz dapet giliran shift 1. Shift kerja yang menurut Viz sangat melelahkan. Karena harus berangkat pagi terus pulang sore. Hufft**

**Chapter ini juga lebih pendek dari chapter lainnya. Sebenarnya Viz bisa aja langsung the end nih fanfict. Tapi entar ceritanya malah ga jelas. Dan viz ga mau bikin readers bingung. Mungkin malah tambah bingung sama chapter ini. Gaahhh..**

**Oke. Sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya Viz mau minta pendapat dulu nih. Sebenarnya ide ini tiba-tiba muncul dikepala Viz karena begitu banyaknya pertanyaan tentang sikap Sasuke yang keukeuh mau nikah sama Naru. **

**Viz mau tanya nih.**

**Readers mau fict ini langsung di tamatin atau mau ngungkapin dulu rahasia Sasuke? **

**Kalau mau ditamatin, next chapter bakal beneran the end.**

**Tapi kalau mau buka rahasia Sasuke. Mungkin next chapter bakal viz bongkar rahasia Sasu lebih detail. Bisa dibilang POV Sasuke.**

**Gimana menurut Minna?**

**Viz bener-bener harapkan usulannya lho.**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOW I LOVE YOU**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItaFemNaru/ SasuFemNaru/ ItaKyuu/ SasuHina/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Lime/Lemon kurang asem, Typo(s) EYD, genderbender. Fem Naruto. A little yaoi. Straight. Alur kecepatan. Gaje. OOC. DLL..**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... NOW I LOVE U...**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediaman Uchiha. Bungsu Uchiha itu langsung menaiki mobilnya dan keluar dari kediamannya. Mobilnya terus melaju menyusuri jalanan Konoha. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana ia hendak pergi. Pikirannya kalut dan lelah. Pertengkarannya dengan Itachi bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Dan semua itu hanya membuatnya semakin kalut.

Mobil Sasuke melaju menyusuri jalanan pinggiran kota Konoha. Mata onyx yang tajam itu melihat sekitar jalanan yang dilewatinya. Jalan yang sangat ia kenali saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Yah. Dulu saat ia masih kecil. Sasuke dan keluarganya pernah tinggal dipinggiran kota. Saat itu keluarganya baru merintis perusahaannya. Karena itulah mereka tinggal dipinggiran kota dengan rumah yang besar namun tidak sebesar rumahnya sekarang.

Saat itu keluarganya bertetangga dengan keluarga Namikaze. Itulah awal pertemanan dua keluarga besar mereka. Awal pertemanannya dengan Naruto. Saat itu usianya baru genap 6 tahun. Dan mereka bersahabat hingga saat ini. Bahkan sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah. Jika semua berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya disebuah taman bermain anak-anak. Taman yang sangat ia kenali. Taman tempatnya bermain bersama Naruto saat ia kecil dulu. Taman yang merupakan salah satu tempat kenangannya bersama Naruto.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke taman bermain anak-anak itu. Tempat itu masih terlihat sama seperti terakhir kali dilihatnya. Tidak terlalu banyak hal yang berubah dari tempat itu.

Sasuke terus berjalan menuju salah satu ayunan yang terdapat ditaman bermain tersebut. Kemudian ia pun hanya diam dan terduduk di ayunan tersebut. Sasuke memejamkan matanya dan mencoba untuk mengingat kembali masa kecilnya bersama Naruto dulu saat berada di tempat ini. Masa kecil yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Masa kecil yang sudah membuatnya bertindak hingga sejauh ini.

.

_*Flashback on*_

_Ditaman itu terlihat beberapa anak yang sedang bermain dengan sangat gembira. Hingga pada akhirnya satu persatu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan taman bermain tersebut untuk pulang. Dan kini yang tersisa hanya dua anak kecil yang berusia sekitar Enam tahunan. Mereka sedang bermain ayunan. Sang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang dikuncir twintail rendah sedang duduk diatas ayunan yang terus bergerak maju mundur. Sementara seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut raven yang mencuat melawan gravitasi sedang mendorong punggung si anak perempuan agar ayunannya terus bergerak semakin tinggi. Si anak perempuan terus tertawa riang setiap kali ayunannya bergerak semakin tinggi. Sementara si anak laki-laki hanya tersenyum tipis melihat gadis cilik yang terus tertawa riang itu. Hingga tiba-tiba si anak laki-laki langsung menghentikan gerakan ayunan itu. Membuat si anak perempuan mengernyit bingung dengan wajah khas anak-anaknya._

_" Kenapa berhenti Suke?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh ke belakang dimana si anak laki-laki itu berdiri._

_" Kita harus pulang Naru, ini sudah sore." Jawabnya kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya._

_Si anak perempuan yang dipanggil Naru pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Kemudian ia turun dari ayunan yang didudukinya dan mulai berlari meninggalkan si anak laki-laki yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu._

_" Jangan berlari Naru. Kau bisa terjatuh nanti." Ujar si anak laki-laki dengan suara yang sedikit berteriak kearah si anak perempuan. _

_Tak berapa lama. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kecil pun terjadi. Naruto kecil terjatuh akibat tersandung kaki mungilnya sendiri._

_" NARUTO." Teriak Sasuke kecil kemudian berlari menghampiri Naruto yang mulai membenarkan posisi terjatuhnya. Airmatanya sudah membasahi wajahnya yang sedikit kotor akibat terjatuh tadi._

_" Suke.. Hiks.. Sakit..hikss.." Naruto berujar sambil terus terisak._

_" Sudah ku bilang kan untuk tidak berlari." Sasuke berujar sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang masih terduduk bersimpuh._

_" Lihatlah sekarang kau jadi terjatuh." Lanjut Sasuke sambil memeriksa bagian tubuh Naruto yang terluka. Seperti lutut dan sikunya._

_" Gomen." Ujar Naruto lirih masih dengan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya._

_" Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naru." Sasuke berujar sambil menghapus airmata Naruto dengan tangan kecilnya. _

_" Apa kakimu sakit?" Tanya Sasuke menatap sapphire Naruto yang masih berkaca-kaca. Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah sebagai jawabannya. Sasuke kemudian bergerak memunggungi Naruto dengan posisi yang masih berjongkok._

_" Naik lah!" Ujar Sasuke masih berjongkok sambil memunggungi Naruto._

_" Eh?" Naruto hanya memasang wajah bingung khas anak-anaknya._

_" Cepat naik! Kakimu sedang terluka kan?" Mendengar nada perintah yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke itu. Membuat Naruto langsung naik ke punggung Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis saat merasakan beban dipunggungnya. Sasuke pun kemudian berdiri perlahan dengan Naruto dipunggungnya._

_" Arigatou.. Suke." Gumam Naruto mengeratkan pegangannya di leher Sasuke._

_" Hn." Dan hanya gumaman dua huruf itu lah yang didapatkan Naruto. Namun mampu membuatnya kembali tersenyum cerah._

_Kaki kecil Sasuke pun terus melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju rumahnya dan rumah Naruto. Dan sepanjang perjalanan itu pun mereka terus diam tanpa ada yang bersuara. Hingga Naruto yang notabene seorang anak yang tidak suka diam itupun merasa jenuh dan akhirnya membuka suara._

_" Nee Suke." Ujar Naruto didekat telinga Sasuke._

_" Hn." _

_" Apa Suke tidak merasa lelah? Sejak tadi kan Suke terus menggendong Naru. Kaki Suke pasti lelah?" Ujar Naruto berusaha menatap wajah Sasuke. Namun yang terlihat hanya sisi wajahnya saja._

_" Sedikit." Jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya._

_" Kalau begitu. Kita istirahat dulu ne." Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat untuk istirahat._

_" Nee Suke. Bagaimana kalau kita beristirahat disana?" Tunjuk Naruto pada sebuah Gereja yang berada di ujung pertigaan jalan._

_" Hn." Jawab Sasuke kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju Gereja tersebut._

_Sasuke kemudian menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya di depan pintu Gereja. Ia sendiri kemudian mendudukkan dirinya ditangga masuk menuju gereja. Ia cukup lelah juga menggendong tubuh Naruto yang cukup berat karena masa pertumbuhannya. Melihat pintu gereja yang sedikit terbuka membuat Naruto penasaran dan kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat Naruto yang seenaknya saja masuk kedalam Gereja. Mau tidak mau Sasuke kecil pun ikut masuk kedalam gereja tersebut._

_Sasuke agak terkejut ketika ia masuk ke dalam gereja. Begitu penuh dengan orang-orang dewasa yang mengenakan pakaian bagus. Gerejanya pun di hias oleh pernak pernik khas pernikahan seperti bunga dan lainnya._

_Sasuke langsung mengedarkan pandangannya mencari gadis kecil yang tadi digendongnya. Tanpa memakan waktu yang lama Sasuke dengan mudah mendapati sosok dengan rambut yang sedikit menyolok. Pirang keemasan yang duduk seorang diri di bangku paling belakang yang terlihat kosong. Sasuke pun menghela napas lega karena telah menemukan gadis kecil yang dicarinya. Kemudian kaki kecil Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto yang menatap ke depan altar dengan mata yang berbinar._

_" Ayo pulang Naru." Sasuke memegang lengan Naruto dan berusaha untuk membuatnya berdiri dari duduknya. _

_" Tidak mau. Naru masih ingin disini." Ujar Naruto kecil dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi memelas Naruto pun hanya menghela napas pasrah dan menyerah. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu sudah berapa kali ia menghela napas. Dan hanya ketika bersama Naruto saja lah ia melakukan hal itu. Sasuke pun kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto._

_Tak berapa lama. Pintu gereja kembali terbuka. Dan semua mata tertuju kearah pintu yang terbuka . Begitupun dengan Naruto dan Sasuke kecil yang langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu yang terbuka._

_Dari pintu tersebut, masuk seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun putih cantik yang panjang hingga menutupi kakinya. Wajahnya tertutup kain tipis yang transparan. Wanita itu masuk bersama seorang pria paruh baya disampingnya sambil menggandeng tangannya. Dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa anak kecil dengan gaun putih. Ada yang membawa keranjang berisi kelopak bunga mawar dan juga yang memegang kain putih panjang yang berasal dari gaun wanita yang berjalan sambil membawa buket bunga._

_Sapphire Naruto tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan itu. Hingga sang wanita berdiri bersama seorang pria yang sudah sejak tadi berdiri di altar bersama seorang pendeta._

_" Nee Suke." Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah Sasuke._

_" Hn." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh kearah Naruto._

_" Mereka itu sedang apa?" Pertanyaan polos keluar dari mulut anak perempuan yang baru berusia enam tahun itu. Jari telunjuknya mengarah kedepan dimana sepasang pengantin sedang mengikat janji._

_" Mereka sedang menikah Naru." Jawab Sasuke menatap Naruto._

_" Menikah itu apa?" Naruto bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunjukkan wajah polos yang menggemaskan._

_" Dobe." Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar pertanyaan polos Naruto._

_" Hei. Naru kan hanya bertanya." Sungut Naruto yang sedikit kesal karena dikatai Dobe oleh Sasuke. Ia pun hanya mengembungkan pipinya sambil memajukan bibirnya tanda sedang kesal. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan Naruto. Hei. Bukankah ia juga anak-anak?!_

_" Menikah itu menyatukan dua orang yang saling menyayangi Dobe." Akhirnya Sasuke pun menjawab pertanyaan polos Naruto. Meski di ujung kalimat ia menyelipkan panggilan mengejek untuk Naruto._

_" Jangan memanggil Naru Dobe. Teme!" Sungut Naruto tidak terima di panggil Dobe oleh Sasuke._

_" Kau memang Dobe Naru." Entah kenapa Sasuke jadi suka mengejek Naruto. Melihat wajah kesal Naruto ternyata cukup menghibur bagi Sasuke. Naruto kembali mengembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya ke depan tanda ia sedang kesal. Sapphire-nya terus memandang ke depan altar dimana pasangan pengantin sedang mengucap janji. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu._

_" Nee Suke.." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah yang menatap lekat Sasuke._

_" Hn?" Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sudah berubah._

_" Kalau begitu ayo kita menikah Suke." Cetus Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar saat menatap Sasuke._

_" Kita masih kecil Dobe. Menikah hanya untuk orang dewasa." Jelas Sasuke sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan cara berpikir Naruto yang masih polos itu._

_" Kalau begitu. Jika kita dewasa nanti. Kita menikah ne Suke?" Naruto berujar sambil menautkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Sasuke penuh harap._

_"..." Sasuke hanya diam dan kembali menatap ke depan._

_" Suke."_

_"..."_

_" Suke. Suke mau kan menikah dengan Naru saat dewasa nanti?" _

_"..."_

_" Suke.." Rengek Naruto dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mau menangis itupun hanya menghela napas dan balas menatap sapphire Naruto._

_" Iya Dobe. Jika kita dewasa nanti. Kita akan menikah." Onyx Sasuke masih menatap sapphire Naruto. Sasuke juga bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto yang sudah kembali cerah dan itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis._

_" Janji?" Naruto mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajah Sasuke._

_" Hn." Jawab Sasuke menautkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari kelingking Naruto._

_" Yeayy.. Naru akan menikah dengan Suke nanti." Pekik Naruto dengan riangnya._

_" Urusaii Dobe. Semua orang bisa meli-" kata-kata Sasuke terhenti saat dirasakannya benda lembut yang menyentuh bibirnya. Matanya membulat dan semburat pink menghiasi pipi putihnya saat menyadari benda lembut itu adalah bibir Naruto. Mereka berciuman. Dan itu adalah ciuman pertamanya._

_" A-apa yang kau lakukan dobe?" Sasuke bertanya setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Semburat pink masih menghiasi pipi putihnya._

_" Naru hanya melakukan seperti yang mereka lakukan." Jawab Naruto dengan wajah polosnya sambil menunjuk kearah pasangan pengantin yang sedang berciuman. Sasuke pun melihat kearah telunjuk Naruto. Dan benar saja Sasuke bisa melihat pasangan pengantin baru itu sedang berciuman. Dan seketika itu juga semburat pink kembali menghiasi pipi putihnya. Ia merutuki pasangan baru itu yang berciuman didepan anak kecil seperti dirinya dan Naruto._

_" Tapi mereka melakukannya karena mereka sudah menikah Dobe." Tak berapa lama setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sasuke kembali merasakan benda lembut yang ia tahu bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya untuk kedua kalinya._

_" A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya dengan detak jantungnya berdegup kencang karena dua kali ia dicium oleh Naruto. Bahkan wajah yang selalu terlihat datar itu sudah beberapa kali dihiasi semburat pink hanya karena Naruto._

_" Naru hanya mengambilnya lagi. Jika kita menikah nanti. Naru akan mengembalikannya lagi pada Suke." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Membuat Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi hanya ketika bersama Naruto saja ia bisa mengeluarkan ekspresinya. Bahkan senyum yang jarang ia tunjukkan pada orang lain kecuali keluarganya itu. Selalu berhasil ia keluarkan jika saat bersama Naruto. Sasuke juga sangat menyukai senyum Naruto yang mampu membuatnya merasa hangat. Dan ia sangat ingin terus melihat senyuman mentari Naruto itu untuk dirinya sendiri._

_Sasuke kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya terulur kearah Naruto yang masih duduk dan memandang Sasuke._

_" Ayo pulang." Ujar Sasuke tersenyum kearah Naruto. Naruto balas tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk menerima uluran tangan Sasuke._

_" Apa kakimu masih sakit?" Tanya Sasuke saat Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Sasuke._

_Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gereja sambil bergandengan tangan. Sasuke sengaja memelankan langkahnya agar seimbang dengan langkah Naruto yang sedikit tertatih karena luka di lututnya. Sasuke juga masih ingin berlama-lama seperti ini. Berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan._

_" Suke." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat Sasuke juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto dengan alis bertautan._

_" Naru benar-benar tidak sabar menjadi dewasa." Naruto berujar dengan riangnya._

_" Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke menatap lekat wajah ceria Naruto yang sangat disukainya._

_" Karena Naru sudah tidak sabar ingin menikah dengan Suke." Sasuke hanya tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Mereka pun kembali berjalan dengan tangan yang masih bertautan._

_" Nee. Suke juga tidak sabar kan ingin menikah dengan Naru?" Tanya Naruto berlari kecil dan kemudian berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Sapphire miliknya menatap Sasuke penuh harap. Sasuke hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah Naruto. Namun tak berapa lama ia kemudian tersenyum tangan satunya yang bebas mengacak surai pirang Naruto. Membuat gadis kecil itu tertawa kegirangan. _

_" Iya Naru. Aku juga tidak sabar ingin menikah denganmu." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada lembut._

_Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke dan berlari bersama. Sasuke hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Naruto yang terus menarik tangannya sambil berlari. Mau tak mau kaki kecil Sasuke pun harus ikut berlarian bersama Naruto. Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari dua anak manusia yang terus berlarian itu._

_*Flashback off*_

_._

Sasuke membuka mata onyx kelam miliknya. Kenangan itu seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin. Ia masih mengingat jelas wajah ceria Naruto, senyum mentarinya dan janji yang mereka buat. Janji yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan setelah 16 tahun sepertinya Naruto sudah melupakan janji mereka itu.

Sasuke beranjak dari ayunan yang didudukinya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman itu. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari taman tersebut. Di lajukannya mobil itu dengan kecepatan yang sangat pelan. Matanya menatap jalanan yang penuh dengan kenangan baginya. Perasaan rindu itu mulai menyusup ke dalam hatinya.

Rindu akan kebersamaannya dan Naruto. Rindu akan senyuman hangat Naruto yang selalu tertuju padanya. Rindu pada genggaman tangan Naruto pada tangannya yang menyalurkan kehangatan. Rindu. Sasuke sangat rindu akan semua itu. Jika ia tahu menjadi dewasa akan serumit ini. Maka ia akan memilih untuk menjadi anak kecil dan bersama Naruto lebih lama lagi. Tanpa harus terlibat dengan masalah serumit ini. Mungkin ia akan sangat bahagia.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah gereja yang sangat ia kenali. Gereja dimana dirinya sudah mengikat janji bersama Naruto dulu.

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam gereja tersebut. Tanpa harus masuk lebih dalam lagi, Sasuke langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi panjang paling belakang. Kursi yang pernah ia duduki bersama Naruto dulu. Kursi yang menjadi saksi janjinya dan Naruto.

Sasuke duduk dikursi itu dengan kepala yang terus menoleh kearah sampingnya. Tempat dimana dulu Naruto kecil duduk disampingnya. Tempat kosong yang sangat ia harapkan terisi oleh Naruto.

Entah bagaimana caranya. Bayangan Naruto kecil tertangkap jelas di onyx-nya. Naruto kecil yang sedang mendongak dan menatap kearahnya dengan senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan. Tangan besar Sasuke terangkat menyentuh pipi Naruto kecil. Membuat senyuman di wajah Naruto kecil hilang dan hanya menatap lekat onyx Sasuke.

" Aku akan menepati janjiku Naru." Gumam Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto kecil dengan ibu jarinya.

" Kita akan menikah. Dan jika kau melupakan janji kita. Maka aku akan membuatmu mengingatnya kembali Naru." Sasuke tersenyum dan bayangan Naruto kecil menghilang. Menyisakan tangannya yang mengambang diudara. Tatapan onyx itu pun berubah sendu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari jiwanya.

_" Kau yang tidak tahu apa itu cinta sama sekali tidak mengerti otouto."_

Perkataan Itachi kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

" Kau salah Aniki. Aku tahu..." Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya dari balik poninya.

" Aku tahu. Karena aku sangat mencintainya."

Yah. Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto. Karena itulah ia bersikeras untuk menikah dengan Naruto. Selain karena janjinya pada Naruto. Perasaan yang dinamakan cinta itu juga ada dihatinya. Karena itulah rasa ingin memiliki cintanya tumbuh dihatinya. Sasuke ingin memiliki Naruto. Tidak peduli jika wanita yang dicintainya itu tidak mencintainya. Sasuke akan tetap memilikinya. Dan ia berjanji akan membuat Naruto juga balas mencintainya. Pernikahan ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa memiliki gadisnya. Menepati janjinya.

" Aku akan menepati janjiku Naru." Gumamnya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kedepan.

" Aku akan menikahimu." Lanjutnya

" Karena aku mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke. Karena vote terbanyak minta POV Sasuke. Maka Viz buat chapter ini.**

**Viz juga update kilat chapter ini supaya redears ga terlalu lama menunggu last chapter. Karena next chapter bakal Viz pastikan adalah last Chapter. **

**Mungkin setelah baca chapter ini kalian pasti bakal bertanya-tanya soal hubungan Sasu sama Hinata. Jawabannya bakal ada di last chapter. Di chapter sebelumnya juga banyak pertanyaan kenapa Itachi kurang greget? Karena yang dilawannya adiknya sendiri. Soalnya Itachi itu juga kan sayang banget sama adiknya. Jadi ada sedikit perasaan dilema di hatinya Itachi. So harap di maklum kalo Itachi kurang gereget.**

**Oh ya,, Gimana sama UN buat readers yang melaksanakannya? Semoga semua berjalan lancar ne.**

**Soalnya Otouto Viz juga lagi UN. Viz juga berdoa semoga sukses sama UN-nya dan pada LULUS.**

**Mumpung gy libur maka Viz bisa update kilat. Besok udah mulai kerja lagi dan dapat giliran shif 3. Berangkat malam pulang pagi. Ditambah sistem kerja 4 group yang bikin libur kerja Viz juga ga beraturan. Sabtu minggu dapat giliran masuk terus senin selasa jatah libur. Hufft. Kok malah curcol sih? #abaikan**

**Jadi mungkin last chapternya bakal sedikit lama updatenya.**

**Karena Di chapter kemarin juga banyak redears baru. **

**Salam kenal Minna. :)**

**Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau nge-fav, follow dan review fict gaje buatan Viz ni... *bungkuk90derajat**

**Semoga kalian suka.. :)**

**Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**NOW I LOVE YOU  
Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : ItafemNaru/ SasufemNaru/ SasuHina/ ItaKyuu/ KyuuIno**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort/ Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s), genderbender,fem Naruto, a little Yaoi, Straight gaje, OOC, DLL.**

**.**

**. **

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

… **NOW I LOVE U**

**.**

**.**

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya sekarang. Pikirannya kosong jiwanya serasa ditarik dari tubuhnya. Kalut. Itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Awalnya Naruto berpikir saat ia pulang dari liburannya. Pernikahan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Naruto pikir Itachi sudah berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Ia pikir saat ia pulang dan kembali ke Konoha. Itachi lah yang akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman diwajah tampannya. Ia pikir ia akan bersatu dengan pria yang dicintainya. Tapi semua itu hanya pemikirannya saja.

Pada kenyataannya adalah saat ini ia sedang berada disebuah ruangan. Tubuhnya sudah berbalut dengan gaun pengantin. Wajahnya juga sudah dihias dengan make up natural yang menonjolkan kecantikan alaminya. Dan satu hal lagi kenyataan lainnya yang begitu menohoknya. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi saat ia pergi? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menemui Itachi semenjak ia kembali siang kemarin? Apakah semua orang sedang berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka? Apakah sudah tidak harapan lagi untuk dirinya dan Itachi.

" Kau terlihat sangat cantik Naru-chan." Pujian sang ibu membuyarkan lamunannya. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas senyum hangat ibunya dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

" Kaasan.." Lirihnya menatap sang ibu yang berdiri disampingnya dari pantulan cermin dihadapannya.

" Hey.. Jangan memasang wajah sedih dihari pernikahanmu Naru-chan. Kau harus terlihat bahagia sayang." Ujar sang ibu balas menatap putrinya dari pantulan cermin dihadapan mereka. Tangan sang ibu merangkul bahu Naruto yang terbuka karena model gaun pengantin yang dikenakannya.

" Kaasan.. Tapi Naru.."

" Gomen Naru-chan, Kaasan harus segera kembali ke tempat para tamu. Kau tunggulah disini. Sebentar lagi Tousan mu akan datang menjemputmu." Kushina membelai pipi Naruto sebelum pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto ditempatnya.

" Kaasan.." Lirihnya menatap kepergian sang ibu.

Naruto kembali menatap cermin dihadapannya yang setinggi tubuhnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sangat mempesona dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang dikenakannya. Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa bangga ataupun senang dengan penampilannya sendiri.

Tidak. Karena bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Sapphire yang sejak tadi menatap kosong pada pantulan dirinya sendiri kini membulat, saat menangkap pantulan sosok pria yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya.

" Itachi-nii..?" Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap pria yang ia panggil Itachi. Itachi sendiri masih berdiri diambang pintu. Menatap lurus sapphire dihadapannya yang sudah berlinangan airmata.

Mereka berdua kemudian melangkah untuk saling mendekati orang yang sudah sangat mereka rindukan. Setelah mendekat, mereka pun saling berpelukan memberikan kehangatan satu sama lainnya. Kehangatan yang sudah sangat mereka rindukan.

" Gomen Naru. Karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama." Ujar Itachi mempererat pelukannya. Naruto pun ikut mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Itachi. Pelukan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan.

" Aku merindukanmu Naru." Lanjutnya setelah melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ditangkupnya wajah cantik malaikatnya yang sangat dirindukannya. Onyx Itachi dapat melihat airmata yang mulai turun dari sapphire dihadapannya. Ibu jari Itachi bergerak menghapus airmata yang terus meluncur dari sapphire Naruto.

Itachi menunduk dan kemudian mencium kedua mata Naruto yang masih meneteskan airmata. Berharap ciumannya dimata Naruto dapat menghentikan airmata malaikatnya. Merasakan bibir Itachi dimatanya, refleks Naruto memejamkan matanya. Dan airmata itupun perlahan berhenti menetes.

Ciuman Itachi kemudian turun ke bibir Naruto yang sudah dipoles lipstik berwarna soft pink yang membentuk jelas lekukan bibirnya. Hanya sebuah ciuman untuk melepaskan rasa rindu yang membuncah dan tidak ada nafsu sama sekali didalamnya. Yang ada hanya rasa cinta dan dan... Rindu.

" Kita tidak punya waktu banyak Naru." Itachi berujar setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka." Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Lanjutnya menatap lurus sapphire Naruto dengan kesungguhannya. Sementara Naruto sendiri hanya mengangguk yakin sebagai jawabannya.

Setelah saling berpandangan satu sama lain untuk meyakinkan keputusan terakhir mereka. Itachi kemudian meraih tangan Naruto dan berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat onyx dan sapphire mereka menangkap sosok pria yang mengenakan jas putih dan terdapat mawar merah dibagian dada jasnya yang tengah berdiri diambang pintu. Onyx sosok itu menatap datar sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

" Kalian pikir bisa semudah itu pergi dari sini?" Ujarnya dengan nada datar. Sasuke kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok disamping pintu.

" Biarkan kami pergi." Sahut Itachi menatap Sasuke sengit.

" Dan merusak pernikahanku. Begitu?" Tukas Sasuke dengan seringai meremehkan diwajahnya.

" Aku juga sudah mengatakannya kepadamu Sasuke." Itachi menjeda perkataannya dan menatap serius adiknya." Jika aku tidak akan segan membawa Naruto pergi dihari pernikahanmu." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang sarat akan tantangan.

" Aku juga sudah mengatakannya Aniki. Lakukan lah jika kau bisa!" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada yang sama.

" Sebenarnya apa mau mu Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi pada Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia sudah sangat lelah dengan perdebatan ini. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan adik satu-satunya itu yang sangat bersikeras tidak ingin melepaskan Naruto padanya. Bukankah Sasuke tidak mencintai Naruto dan Sasuke juga tahu jika dia dan Naruto saling mencintai. Lalu apa sebenarnya mau Sasuke?

" Mau ku?" Ulang Sasuke dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah. Namun kemudian sebuah seringai kembali terpatri diwajahnya." Tentu saja aku mau pernikahan ini tetap berlangsung seperti semestinya." Lanjutnya kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

" Tapi kita tidak saling mencintai Sasuke. Meskipun pernikahan ini berlangsung, kita tidak akan pernah bisa bahagia. Karena tidak ada cinta diantara kita Sasuke." Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan berdiri dibelakang Itachi membuka suara menyerukan perasaannya. Naruto melangkah dan berdiri disamping Itachi dan menatap langsung onyx Sasuke.

Tidak. Sudah cukup selama ini ia hanya berdiri dibalik punggung Itachi. Sekarang ia ingin berdiri disamping pria yang sangat dicintainya. Dan berjuang bersama pria itu untuk cinta mereka. Ia tidak akan menjadi Naruto yang hanya pasrah lagi pada nasibnya. Ia akan melawan dan memperjuangkan cintanya bersama Itachi.

" Itu bukan hal sulit. Kau hanya perlu belajar mencintaiku dan aku juga akan belajar mencintaimu."._ ' mungkin aku sudah sangat mencintai mu Naru.' _Lanjut Sasuke namun hanya dalam hatinya saja dan ia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke? Kenapa baru sekarang kau bilang akan belajar mencintai ku?" Lirih Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Namun pertanyaannya itu masih dapat didengar oleh dua pria yang berada diruangan itu.

Iya. Kenapa baru sekarang Sasuke bilang jika ia akan belajar mencintai Naruto. Mungkin jika Sasuke mengatakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum pernikahan kakaknya terjadi. Mungkin Naruto akan menerima pernikahan ini dengan senang hati. Mungkin Naruto akan menjadi wanita yang paling bahagia didunia ini saat itu.

Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu. Karena hatinya saat ini sudah terpaku pada satu orang. Yaitu Itachi yang selalu menemaninya disaat ia terpuruk. Pria yang sudah memberinya kehangatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Pria yang membuat ia jatuh cinta lagi. Pria yang membuatnya merasa berarti bagi orang lain. Pria yang saat ini berdiri disampingnya dan mencoba untuk mempertahankan dirinya. Maka Naruto juga sudah bertekad untuk mempertahankan pria itu.

" Mungkin jika kau mengatakannya saat aku belum jatuh cinta pada Itachi, itu akan mudah Sasuke." Sangat mudah malah, karena saat itu juga Naruto sudah mencintai Sasuke. Naruto menggenggam tangan Itachi erat membuat Itachi menoleh kearahnya.

" Tapi tidak. Ini tidak semudah yang kau katakan. Aku sudah sangat mencintai Itachi. Dan aku tidak yakin jika aku masih bisa belajar mencintaimu Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto menatap Sasuke penuh keyakinan akan cintanya pada Itachi.

' BRUKK '

Refleks Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menoleh kearah Itachi dan menatap tak percaya, apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan saat ini.

" Itachi-nii?" Lirih Naruto.

" Apa yang kau lakukan Aniki?" Tanya Sasuke. Samar-samar terdengar nada tidak percaya dibalik nada datarnya

Sasuke dan Naruto masih menatap tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Itachi. Pria itu sedang bersimpuh dengan lutut yang menjadi tumpuannya. Posisi bagi seseorang yang sedang berlutut dan memohon. Apakah Sasuke tidak salah lihat? Apakah benar, pria yang sedang berlutut itu adalah kakaknya? Apakah kakaknya itu sedang memohon kepadanya? Sebesar itukah cinta kakaknya pada Naruto? Hingga Itachi yang sangat Sasuke tahu tidak akan pernah berlutut dan tunduk pada seseorang sekarang sedang berlutut dan memohon kepadanya. Hanya untuk bisa bersama dengan Naruto. Gadis yang juga sangat ia cintai. Lalu. Bagaimana dengan cinta Sasuke pada Naruto? Apakah cintanya itu tidak sebanding dengan cinta kakaknya? Apakah cintanya pada Naruto sudah tidak bisa diperjuangkan lagi? Apakah ia harus menyerah?

" Aku tahu kau sangat mengenalku Sasuke. Aku tidak pernah tunduk ataupun memohon pada orang lain. Tapi untuk kali ini, aku memohon padamu Sasuke. Biarkan aku hidup bersama Naruto. Lepaskan dia untukku. Biarkan kami pergi dan hidup bahagia. Aku mohon.." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sambil memohon pada adiknya yang masih berdiri dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Itachi sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya dan membiarkan dirinya berbuat sejauh ini. Demi Naruto-nya ia akan melakukan apapun. Meskipun harga dirinya sendiri harus terinjak-injak. Karena baginya, Naruto adalah hidupnya. Jadi untuk apa ia memiliki harga diri tapi kehilangan hidupnya.

Sebenarnya Itachi bisa saja melakukan kekerasan dan langsung membawa Naruto pergi dari tempat ini. Dan mungkin meninggalkan Sasuke dengan beberapa memar diwajahnya. Atau jika perlu ia akan membuat Sasuke tergolek lemah dan tidak mampu mengejarnya lagi. Tapi tidak. Itachi tidak bisa melakukan hal itu terhadap adik kandungnya sendiri. Itachi tidak bisa melukai Sasuke. Karena itu ia hanya akan berbuat sejauh ini untuk memperlihatkan pada Sasuke akan kesungguhannya terhadap Naruto.

' BRUKK '

Kali ini giliran dua pria yang menoleh kearah satu-satunya wanita diruangan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Disamping Itachi. Naruto juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Berlutut tanpa memperdulikan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang sedang dikenakannya akan kotor. Dan sekali lagi Sasuke harus dibuat tersentak dengan tindakan Naruto.

Sebesar itukah cinta sepasang kekasih yang sekarang sedang berlutut dihadapannya? Apakah ia benar-benar sudah kehilangan harapan untuk cinta dan janjinya? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

" Selama ini aku juga tidak pernah memohon apapun pada mu Sasuke. Dan untuk kali ini saja aku mohon, biarkan aku dan Itachi pergi. Biarkan kami bersama. Aku mohon.. Sasuke." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan memohon pada Sasuke. Ia juga sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi. Yang Naruto inginkan hanya ingin bersama Itachi. Dan ia juga tidak akan membiarkan Itachi berjuang seorang diri. Naruto juga akan berjuang bersamanya. Karena itu, jika Itachi bisa berlutut dan memohon kepada adiknya sendiri. Maka ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bukankah semua ini demi kebahagiaan mereka.

" Jadi, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sekarang?" Suara datar milik Sasuke kembali terdengar membuat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berlutut mendongak dan menatap Sasuke.

" Apakah kalian akan terus berada disini? Menunggu paman Minato datang untuk menjemput Naruto dan membawanya ke altar?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Membuat Naruto dan Itachi yang masih dalam posisinya mengerutkan dahinya.

" Atau pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Lanjut Sasuke menatap datar sepasang kekasih dihadapannya.

" Sasuke.." Gumam Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan.

" Pergilah!" Tukas Sasuke.

Itachi dan Naruto pun kemudian beranjak dari posisinya. Dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih berada ditempatnya berdiri.

" Arigatou Sasuke." Ujar Itachi ketika sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke.

" Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku Aniki." Sasuke melirik dan menatap tajam kearah Itachi.

" Apa itu Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi balas menatap Sasuke namun dengan tatapan seorang kakak pada adiknya.

" Kau harus membuat Naruto bahagia. Kau tidak boleh membuatnya menangis ataupun terluka." Ujar Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang melembut. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk wanita yang dicintainya. Walaupun hatinya sendiri juga terluka.

" Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu Sasuke. Aku tidak akan pernah mengecewakan mu." Sasuke menoleh kearah kakaknya. Sasuke juga bisa melihat kesungguhan disorot mata kakaknya.

" Arigatou Sasuke. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Naruto menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan kemudian memeluk tubuh sahabatnya itu. Meluapkan kebahagiaan yang sedang dirasakannya.

" Gomen Naru. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku." Lirih Sasuke namun masih dapat didengar oleh Naruto yang masih memeluknya. Naruto kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap heran Sasuke. Ia masih tidak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan. Naruto baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk bersuara sebelum Itachi mendahuluinya.

" Kita harus segera pergi Naru. Sebelum yang lain datang." Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi dan kemudian mengangguk.

Itachi mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto yang langsung disambut oleh Naruto. Mereka berdua mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto sempat menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar kearahnya. Hingga Naruto dan Itachi benar-benar keluar dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sementara Sasuke masih berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya pada tembok.

Sasuke masih berdiri ditempat yang sama sambil menengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam. Hingga suara langkah kaki datang mendekat kearahnya. Membuat Sasuke membuka matanya dan menampilkan onyx yang terlihat kelam.

" Sasuke? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di altar?" Tanya Minato yang baru saja datang ke ruangan itu. Sasuke hanya diam dan membenarkan posisinya. Ia tidak lagi bersandar pada tembok dan mulai menegakkan tubuhnya.

" Dimana Naruto? Apa kau melihatnya Sasuke?" Tanya Minato setelah mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari putrinya. Minato sempat menoleh kearah Sasuke namun kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan untuk mencari sosok putrinya.

" Paman." Seru Sasuke membuat Minato kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang calon menantu. Minato hanya diam menatap Sasuke. Menunggu pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Bisakah paman kembali dan mengatakan pada semua orang yang datang, jika pernikahan ini dibatalkan?" Ujar Sasuke menatap sapphire yang sama dengan milik Naruto.

" Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Minato dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Menuntut penjelasan dari pemuda dihadapannya.

" Naruto sudah pergi. Jadi kurasa pernikahan ini sudah tidak akan bisa dilanjutkan lagi." Jelas Sasuke

" APA?! Bagaimana mungkin bisa Naruto pergi? Kalau begitu kita harus segera mencarinya." Minato berujar panik dan kemudian hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk mencari putrinya yang lari dihari pernikahannya. Sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tidak perlu paman. Naruto sudah bersama dengan orang yang tepat." Penuturan Sasuke hanya membuat kerutan dahi pada sang mantan calon mertuanya. Minato menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta penjelasan.

" Naruto pergi dengan pria yang dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir paman. Dan paman hanya perlu mengatakan pada yang lain jika perrnikahan ini dibatalkan." Jelas Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Minato. Minato sendiri hanya menghela napas sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

" Anak itu benar-benar." Gumam Minato sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan meninggalkan Sasuke ditempat itu. Kembali ke tempat dimana pemberkatan pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto akan dilangsungkan.

Sesampainya disana. Dengan hati-hati Minato pun mengatakannya sesuai dengan yang Sasuke sampaikan. Jika pernikahan putrinya dan Sasuke dibatalkan. Minato bisa melihat raut terkejut dari para tamu undangan dan yang terlebih lagi pada calon besannya. Sekarang Minato pasrah jika calon besannya yang merupakan sahabatnya saat SMA dulu sekarang akan membencinya. Minato juga tidak dapat berbuat apapun setelah semua ini terjadi. Sesungguhnya ia juga sedikit kecewa tapi ia bisa apa.

Banyak raut wajah terkejut tak percaya dengan berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Minato. Namun diantara mereka semua yang berkumpul di tempat itu. Terdapat iris ruby yang berkilat marah. Ekspresi wajahnya pun mengeras. Hingga akhirnya ia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghiraukan panggilan semua orang yang memanggilnya.

.

Semenjak Naruto dan Minato pergi dari ruangan itu, Sasuke masih diam ditempatnya. Hingga akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu. Baru saja tubuhnya berbalik dan melangkah menuju pintu. Onyx Sasuke menangkap kedatangan seseorang lagi yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkah lebar dan wajah yang mengeras.

" Bisa kau jelaskan kepadaku apa yang sudah terjadi." Tanya Kyuubi saat sudah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Tangannya meraih kerah jas yang dikenakan Sasuke dan mencengkeramnya erat. Ruby miliknya menatap nyalang onyx dihadapannya.

" Naruto pergi." Jawab Sasuke singkat dengan nada yang tenang. Sama sekali tidak gentar dengan tatapan nyalang ruby dihadapannya.

" Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi?" Tanya Kyuubi lagi tanpa melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada jas Sasuke.

" Karena hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk Naruto." Sasuke menjauhkan tangan Kyuubi yang mencengkeram jasnya. Kemudian ia merapikan jasnya yang sedikit kusut akibat perbuatan mantan calon kakak iparnya itu.

" Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjauhkan Naruto sementara waktu agar pernikahan ini berhasil. Tapi sekarang kau sendiri yang membiarkan Naruto pergi dan mengacaukan pernikahan ini." Kyuubi menarik napas untuk menahan emosinya meskipun masih menatap tajam Sasuke." Jika aku tahu pada akhirnya akan tetap seperti ini. Aku tidak akan pernah menurutimu." Lanjutnya kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sekarang yang ada dipikiran Kyuubi adalah bagaimana caranya untuk menemukan adiknya. Berdebat dengan Sasuke hanya akan membuang waktu dan tenaganya saja. Kyuubi harus memastikan jika adiknya itu baik-baik saja. Meskipun sekarang ia sedang bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya. Tetap saja tidak bisa membuat dirinya tenang. Sebagai seorang kakak ia hanya ingin melindungi adiknya. Memastikan adiknya mendapat yang terbaik. Karena itu ia juga harus memastikan ketulusan pria itu terhadap adiknya dengan caranya sendiri.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar punggung Kyuubi yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya setelah kepergian Kyuubi. Tubuhnya kemudian merosot dan duduk bersadar pada tembok dengan sebelah lututnya tertekut dan tangan yang bertumpu pada lututnya. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan poninya menutup sebagian wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke terus menunduk tanpa menyadari bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya.

" Sasuke-kun?" suara feminim yang sangat Sasuke kenal terdengar ditelinganya. Sasuke mendongak menatap seorang wanita dengan balutan dress berwarna Lavender yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya.

" Hinata." Seru Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan pandangan yang kosong. Membuat Hinata yang melihatnya terasa sangat menyedihkan.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Hinata kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke yang masih dengan posisinya.

" Apa menurutmu aku akan baik-baik saja Hinata?" Hinata dapat melihat sorot mata putus asa dan hampa di onyx Sasuke yang sangat ia kagumi. Hinata diam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja Hinata sangat tahu seperti apa kondisi Sasuke saat ini. Hinata sangat tahu seperti apa perasaan Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Hinata hanya tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan berakhir seperti ini. Ia pikir kebahagiaan Sasuke sudah berada didepan matanya dan sebentar lagi akan didapatkan pria yang pernah berstatus sebagai kekasihnya dulu.

" Bukankah aku terlihat seperti seorang pecundang Hinata?" Hinata masih terdiam dan hanya mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik, karena itulah yang sedang Sasuke perlukan saat ini.

" Seharusnya sejak awal aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto. Seharusnya sejak awal aku mengatakan jika aku mencintainya dan bukan membuat permainan bodoh ini." Hinata tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud dikalimat terakhir. Ya. Permainan bodohnya bersama Sasuke.

" Ini semua salahku Hinata." Sasuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ini semua bukan hanya salahmu Sasuke-kun. Aku juga sudah bersalah karena mengikuti permainan bodoh ini. Seharusnya aku membantu kalian agar bisa bersama." Hinata akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat yang sudah lama ingin dikeluarkannya.

Ya. Seharusnya sejak awal Hinata menolak permintaan Sasuke yang meminta dirinya untuk menjadi pacar palsunya hanya untuk memastikan perasaan pria itu terhadap Naruto dan memastikan perasaan Naruto terhadap Sasuke. Dan saat Sasuke sudah yakin terhadap perasaannya yang memang benar mencintai sahabatnya itu. Sasuke dan Hinata tetap meneruskan permainan bodohnya untuk membuat Naruto cemburu dan memastikan Naruto juga mencintai Sasuke. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto benar-benar pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan berakhir seperti ini. Dan penyesalan juga rasa bersalah itu sekarang bersarang dihati gadis bermarga Hyuuga. Melihat dua sahabatnya yang tidak bisa bersatu. Terutama bagi Sasuke yang benar-benar terpuruk saat ini. Hinata benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat sahabatnya terluka seperti ini.

" Semua akan baik-baik saja Sasuke." Hanya kalimat itu dan sebuah pelukan yang bisa Hinata berikan untuk menghibur sahabatnya. Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar terpuruk pun hanya diam dan menerima segala penghiburan yang diberikan sahabatnya. Karena sesungguhnya memang itulah yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Ia sudah kehilangan wanita yang dicintainya dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburnya.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Mobil sedan hitam yang membelah jalanan pinggiran kota berhenti didepan Gereja yang memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Didalam sedan hitam itu terdapat seorang pria berusia 28 tahun mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya terbuka. Surai raven panjangnya yang dikuncir rendah juga onyx kelam yang tajam duduk dikursi kemudi. Disebelahnya duduk seorang wanita beririrs sapphire dan surai pirang yang digelung dan dihias oleh kain transparan khas pengantin dan juga gaun pengantin berwarna putih gading yang dikenakannya.

" Kenapa kita berhenti disini Itachi-nii?" Tanya Naruto menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya dikursi kemudi dengan tatapan bingung. Bukankan sekarang mereka sedang misi pelarian. Lalu kenapa pria yang membawanya pergi dari pernikahannya ini malah menghentikan mobilnya didepan gereja yang entah mengapa tampak tidak begitu asing di iris sapphire-nya.

" Tentu saja untuk menikah." Jawab Itachi tenang sambil tersenyum saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

" Menikah?" ulang Naruto masih menatap heran Itachi yang sedang tersenyum.

" Kau sudah mengenakan gaun pengantin karena itu kita harus memanfaatkannya dengan menikah. Atau.. kau tidak ingin menikah dengan ku Naru?" jawab Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Naruto menggeleng dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Itachi.

" Tentu saja Naru ingin menikah dengan Itachi-nii." Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang semakin mengembang membuat Itachi ikut tersenyum lega.

" Baiklah kalau begitu kita akan menikah. Tapi.. bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Itachi-nii Naru?" Tanya Itachi menatap lekat malaikatnya yang sebentar lagi menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

" I-Itachi." Lidah Naruto terasa kelu saat hanya menyebutkan nama Itachi tanpa menambahkan embel-embel 'nii' dibelakangnya. Bagaimana pun Itachi lebih tua enam tahun darinya dan ia sudah biasa memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'Itachi-nii'.

" Kau harus membiasakannya Naru." Ujar Itachi sambil membelai lembut pipi Naruto, tak lupa dengan senyum terbaiknya.

Mereka berdua kemudian keluar dari sedan hitam yang mereka tumpangi dan berjalan menuju gereja dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Itachi meminta pendeta digereja tersebut untuk menikahkan mereka. Dan jemaat yang sedang beribadat di gereja itupun berubah menjadi saksi akan pemberkatan pernikahan Itachi dan Naruto. Janji yang dipimpin sang pendeta diucapkan dan diulangi oleh kedua mempelai. Sepasang cincin yang sudah disiapkan Itachi tersemat di jari manis mereka. Ciuman penuh cinta setelah mereka resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri dihadapan pendeta dan para jemaat. Adalah proses penyatuan cinta mereka yag cukup berliku.

Setelah usai dengan semua itu. Itachi dan Naruto pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari gereja menuju tempat yang sudah Itachi siapkan untuk mereka. Naruto berjalan hendak keluar dari Gereja dengan Itachi yang masih menggandeng tangannya. Sapphire miliknya menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru Gereja yang entah mengapa begitu familiar dimatanya. Hinnga ketika ia hampir sampai di pintu, dengan tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Itachi juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Sapphire-nya tertuju pada bangku panjang yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

_Gomen Naru. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku._

Kata-kata Sasuke saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu kembali terngiang ditelingannya. Meskipun Sasuke berujar dengan nada yang sangat lirih tapi Naruto yang saat itu sedang memeluknya dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Iris sapphire itu masih tertuju pada kursi yang terletak di pojok paling belakang dekat pintu. Kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Sasuke belasan tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di kepalanya.

" Mungkin kah?" gumam Naruto dengan nada yang lirih namun masih dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh Itachi yang berdiri disampingnnya.

" Ada apa Naru?" Tanya Itachi meremas tangan Naruto yang digenggamnya. Mengingatkan wanita yang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya itu jika ia ada disampingnya. Naruto menoleh kearah Itachi kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kearahnya.

" Tidak ada. Hanya saja.. sepertinya sekarang aku tahu, kenapa Sasuke bersikeras ingin menikahiku." Jawab Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang menerawang.

" Kau tahu?" Tanya Itachi lagi dengan sorot mata ingin tahu.

" Sekarang aku ingat dengan tempat ini." Naruto menoleh dan menatap Itachi lekat. Itachi hanya diam dan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya."aku dan Sasuke pernah datang ke gereja ini saat kami masih kecil dulu. Dan ditempat ini kami berjanji untuk menikah saat kami dewasa." Lanjutnya menatap kursi yang pernah ia dan Sasuke duduki dulu.

" Sepertinya Sasuke masih mengingatnya dan ingin menepatinya. Mungkin karena itulah ia bersikeras ingin menikahiku. Sasuke ingin menepati janji kami berdua saat itu." Naruto menoleh kembali kearah Itachi dan menatapnya langsung pada onyx yang begitu dikaguminya.

" Apa kau juga menyesal karena tidak bisa menepati janji kalian?" Tanya Itachi balas menatap wanita yang baru saja resmi menjadi istrinya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian menangkup wajah Itachi dengan kedua tangannya.

" Satu-satunya hal yang akan ku sesali adalah saat kita tidak dapat bersama." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan kemudian berjinjit dan mencium bibir Itachi.

" Hal itu juga lah yang akan aku sesali seumur hidupku jika benar-benar terjadi Naru." Ujar Itachi setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Itachi menunduk dan kembali mencium bibir Naruto lembut tanpa nafsu dan hanya ada perasaan cinta yang tersirat didalamnya.

" Aishiteru Naru." Ujar Itachi setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

" Aishiteru mo Tachi." Sahut Naruto tersenyum kearah pria yang baru saja resmi menjadi suaminya.

Naruto kembali menoleh kearah kursi yang pernah didudukinya bersama Sasuke saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Menatapnya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gereja yang telah mengikatkan janji untuk hidup bersama dengan pria yang dicintainya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju hidup barunya bersama pria yang dicintainya.

Mereka berdua kemudian pergi dari gereja yang telah mengikatkan janji untuk sehidup semati yang telah mereka ikrarkan. Dan Itachi melajukan mobil yang tadi terparkir di depan Gereja. Mobil yang mereka tumpangipun berhenti disebuah rumah sederhana namun memiliki halaman yang cukup luas. Rumah yang sudah disiapkan oleh Itachi untuk kehidupan baru mereka. Naruto sempat tertegun dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Wanita yang sudah resmi menyandang marga Uchiha itu tidak habis pikir jika Itachi sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk dapat hidup bersama layaknya sebuah keluarga kecil. Perasaannya benar-benar menghangat dan kebahagian yang benar-benar membuncah yang kini ia rasakan. Itachi sebdiri hanya tersenyum lembut pada istrinya. Tentu saja ia sudah menyiapkan semuanya hanya untuk hidup bersama dengan Narutonya.

" Gomen Naru, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan untukmu. Mungkin rumah ini tidak sebesar rumahmu. Tapi dirumah sederhana ini lah kita akan memulai kehidupan kita yang baru." Ujar Itachi membukakan pintu halaman rumah yang hanya setinggi pinggangnya.

" Ini sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku. Karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah keberadaanmu disampingku." Naruto menatap teduh pria yang berdiri disampingnya.

Ya. Baginya semua ini telah lebih dari cukup. Karena hal yang paling diinginkan Naruto hanya lah dapat terus bersama dengan Itachi. Rumah sederhana yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah tempat dimana ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya bersama Itachi.

" Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya Naru." Ujar Itachi dengan gerakan cepat mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah ketika Itachi yang tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya.

" Hanya kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh pasangan pengantin yang baru saja menikah." Jawab Itachi tenang meski terselip nada menggoda didalamnya.

" A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi dengan gugup.

" Tentu saja melaksanakan ritual malam pertama kita."

" E-Eh?" Itachi hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi istrinya yang memasang wajah bodohnya dengan rona merah dipipi yang menjalar hingga ke telinganya. Entah kenapa Itachi jadi suka menggoda istrinya ini.

Menghiraukan wajah bodoh Naruto, Itachi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sederhana yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk dirinya dan Naruto tinggal sementara waktu hingga keadaan kembali tenang dan ia mampu menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada keluarga mereka. Dan yaa, seperti yang Itachi katakan pada Naruto jika mereka akan melaksanakan ritual malam pertama mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri. Meskipun bukan yang pertama bagi mereka melakukannya. Tapi ini semua memanglah awal dari kehidupan barunya bersama malaikatnya.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Seminggu sudah Itachi dan Naruto tinggal dirumah sederhana mereka. Kehidupan rumah tangga yang baru saja mereka bangun pun sama seperti rumah tangga pada umumnya. Dan mereka berdua benar-benar menikmati kehidupan baru mereka sebagai sepasang suami istri.

Seperti pagi ini. Itachi menggeliat dari tidurnya mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping. Tangannya bergerak seperti hendak menggapai sesuatu. Dahinya mengernyit saat hanya mendapatkan kekosongan disamping tempatnya tidur dimana ia selalu mendapatkan kehangatan dari malaikatnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya pun terbuka dan menampilkan onyx kelam miliknya.

Dan benar saja, ia tidak mendapati istrinya yang terbiasa tidur disampingnya. Namun samar-samar ia mendengar suara dari arah kamar mandi. Mungkin Naruto berada dikamar mandi pikir Itachi saat itu.

Itachi pun menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan kemudian mengambil boxer miliknya yang tergeletak di lantai dan mengenakannya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang masih berada didalam kamarnya.

Itachi dapat melihat Naruto yang tengah memuntahkan isi perutnya ke dalam closet. Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tangan Itachi terulur untuk memijat tengkuk istrinya berharap apa yang dilakukannya mampu meringankan rasa sakit yang dirasakan istrinya. Itachi juga dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat dan itu membuatnya sangat khawatir.

Naruto beranjak dan menekan tombol untuk menyiram bekas muntahannya. Kemudian ia menutup closetnya dan duduk di closet duduk sambil mendongak menatap raut Itachi yang juga sedang menatap khawatir kearahnya.

" Kau sakit?" Tanya Itachi lembut kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di closet duduk. Naruto hanya balas menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kearah Itachi.

" Kau yakin?" Tanya Itachi lagi meyakinkan.

" Aku baik-baik saja Tachi." Jawab Naruto tersenyum kearah Itachi yang masih memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

" Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat Naru." Ujar Itachi membelai pipi Naruto yang sedikit memucat. Naruto hanya tersenyum atas perhatian yang diberikan Itachi kepadanya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh tangan Itachi yang berada dipipinya dan menggenggamnya. Kemudian Naruto pun berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kotak yang berada didekat pintu kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Itachi yang masih pada posisinya dan menatap bingung istrinya.

Setelah membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil sesuatu didalamnya, Naruto kembali melangkah mendekati Itachi yang sudah berdiri saat melihat Naruto berjalan kearahnya. Setelah saling berhadapan, Naruto menjulurkan tangannya dan memberikan sebuah benda kecil pipih ketangan suaminya. Itachi hanya mengernyit bingung saat Naruto memberikan benda itu ke tangannya. Namun matanya membulat saat melihat benda yang ada ditangannya yang ia tahu sebagai testpeck. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut adalah dua garis merah yang terdapat di alat tes kehamilan itu. Itachi sangat tahu apa arti dari dua garis merah itu. Onyx Itachi kemudian beralih menatap sang istri dengan sorot onyx terkejut, tidak percaya dan bahagia yang terlihat jelas di sapphire Naruto.

" Kau… Hamil?" Tanya Itachi dengan nada tak percaya dan bahagia. Naruto mengangguk dan kemudian tersenyum kearah Itachi.

Itachi yang melihat jawaban istrinya itu pun langsung merengkuh tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar bahagia setelah mendengar kabar tersebut. Itachi terus memeluk sambil mencium pucuk kepala Naruto berkali-berkali. Tak lupa Itachi juga merapalkan kata-kata 'terima kasih' dan 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali.

" Kalau begitu kita harus menemui mereka dan memberitahu mereka kabar baik ini." Itachi berujar dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

" Apa.. kau yakin jika kita harus menemui mereka?" Naruto bertanya ragu pada suaminya. Sebenarnya Naruto masih sedikit ragu untuk menemui keluarganya. Meskipun satu minggu telah berlalu setelah kekacauan yang ia buat di hari pernikahannya. Naruto tahu jika keluarganya pasti sangat kecewa dengan perbuatannya yang pergi dihari pernikahannya. Dan keluarganya juga pasti harus menanggung malu karena pernikahan yang tiba-tiba dibatalkan itu.

" Tentu saja Naru, mereka juga berhak tahu prihal kehamilanmu. Dan kita juga berhutang penjelasan kepada mereka." Jawab Itachi berusaha meyakinkan istrinya.

" Tapi.."

" Kita juga tidak bisa terus lari seperti ini Naru. Percayalah, semua akan baik-baik saja dan mereka pasti akan mengerti." Itachi kembali merengkuh tubuh istrinya kedalam pelukannya dan mengelus punggung istrinya berusaha menghillangkan keraguan istrinya. Naruto pun mengangguk dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan suaminya.

Ya. Itachi benar, mereka tidak bisa terus berlari seperti ini dan mereka juga harus menghadapi semuanya bersama. Dan keluarganya juga berhak tahu tentang prihal pernikahannya dan Itachi juga mengenai kehamilannya. Ia hanya perlu mempercayai perkataan Itachi jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

~~Now I Love U

.

Setelah mendengar berita kehamilan dari istrinya, Itachi langsung membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa kehamilan istrinya. Dan hasilnya memang benar positif jika Naruto sedang hamil dengan usia kandungan yang baru menginjak minggu ke tiga. Setelah memastikan kehamilan Naruto itu, Itachi langsung menghubungi keluarganya dan Naruto setelah satu minggu tidak memberi kabar pada keluarga mereka. Itachi meminta kedua keluarga itu berkumpul dan bertemu dengannya juga Naruto.

Dan disinilah Itachi juga Naruto berada, diruang keluarga Namikaze. Diruang keluarga ini sudah berkumpul dua keluarga yaitu keluarga Uchiha minus Sasuke adiknya, mungkin karena adiknya itu sudah tahu akan apa yang hendak dibicarakan olehnya. Juga keluarga Namikaze yang lengkap termasuk Kyuubi dan Ino. Itachi juga dapat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuubi yang terus tertuju padanya. Mungkin jika tidak ada orangtua mereka saat ini, sudah sejak tadi Kyuubi menghajar dirinya.

" Jadi? Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" sang kepala keluarga Uchiha yaitu Uchiha Fugaku membuka suara memecahkan keheningan yang sudah terjadi semenjak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

" Kami saling mencintai dan karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk lari dihari pernikahan Naruto dan Sasuke." Ujar Itachi tenang sama sekali tidak terusik dengan hawa mengintimidasi yang menguar dari seseorang yang berada diantara mereka.

" Kau.. mencintai.. Naruto?" kali ini giliran sang kepala keluarga Namikaze yang membuka suara bertanya dengan nada keraguan yang kentara. Itachi mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan sang mertua.

" Tapi… bukankah kau hanya menyukai pria?" si Ayah dari sulung Uchiha kembali bertanya.

" Aku memang pernah mencintai seorang pria.." Itachi menjeda perkataannya. Ekor matanya melirik kearah Kyuubi yang duduk di pojok sofa bersama istrinya Ino. Pria yang sejak tadi menatap tajam kearahnya dan mengeluarkan hawa mengintimidasi yang dihiraukannya." Tapi, itu dulu. Karena sekarang aku benar-benar mencintai Naruto dengan tulus. Dan jika aku hanya ingin mempermainkan Naruto, aku tidak akan membawa lari Naruto dan menikahinya." Lanjut Itachi menatap lembut kearah Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

" Menikahi Naruto?" si sulung Namikaze yang sejak tadi hanya diam sambil mengeluarkan hawa mengintimidasinya mengeluarkan suaranya bertanya dengan nada tak percaya.

" Ya. Kami sudah menikah dan karena itulah aku mengumpulkan kalian untuk memberitahukan berita tentang pernikahanku dan juga kehamilan Naruto." Jawab Itachi menatap langsung ruby yang menatapnya tak percaya.

" Naruto.. Hamil?" kali ini giliran sang nyonya Namikaze bertanya masih dengan nada yang sama seperti Kyuubi, tak percaya namun tersirat kebahagiaan didalamnya.

" Tapi.. bukankah kalian baru pergi selama satu minggu? Bagaimana Naru-chan bisa hamil secepat itu?" ibu dari sisulung Uchiha menambahkan.

" Ya.. Naruto sedang hamil dan usia kehamilannya baru menginjak tiga minggu. Sebenarnya kami sudah melakukannya sebelum kami menikah." Itachi menjawab pertanyaan dari dua wanita yang dihormatinya yang tidak lain Ibu dan mertuanya sendiri.

" Benarkah itu? Naru-chan?" sang ibu meyakinkan bertanya pada putri bungsunya. Dan dijawab anggukan kepala dari yang bersangkutan.

" Mau bagaimana lagi? Semua sudah terjadi. Setidaknya kalian sudah mau mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah kalian perbuat. Dan lagipula pada akhirnya keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha tetap bersatu." Kepala keluarga Namikaze berujar dengan kata-kata bijaknya.

" Hn." Sementara sang kepala keluarga Uchiha hanya mengatakan dua huruf andalannya untuk menyetujui perkataan besannya yang membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu sweatdrop berjamaah (?).

" Arigatou.. Kaasan, Tousan." Ujar Itachi dan Naruto bersamaan sambil membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang tua mereka yang duduk dihadapan mereka. Tak bisa dipungkiri perasaan lega dihati mereka karena sudah menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka.

Namun sepertinya, masih ada salah satu diantara mereka yang masih belum bisa menerima semua ini sepenuhnya. Ruby miliknya masih menatap pasangan pengantin baru didepannya. Masih ada keraguan dihatinyauntuk menerima pernikahan adiknya. Bukan karena ia masih mencintai pria yang sekarang sudah berstatus sebagai suami dari adiknya. Namun ia hanya takut adiknya dipermainkan. Meskipun ia akui, ia bisa melihat ketulusan di onyx Itachi saat pria itu menatap adiknya. Tapi tetap saja-

" Ano.." sebuah interupsi membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya kepada wanita dengan surai pirang pucat yang duduk disampingnya. Semua orang yang masih berada diruangan itupun kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada wanita bersurai pirang pucat yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Ino.

" Sebenarnya.. aku juga punya kabar lainnya yang ingin kusampaikan." Lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tertunduk dan rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuubi sedikit khawatir melihat perubahan pada istrinya, melupakan semua pemikirannya tentang pasangan suami istri yang baru saja menikah dihadapannya. Pikirannya sudah tersita untuk istrinya yang dirasanya sedikit aneh.

" Aku baik-baik saja Kyuu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan berita ini kepadamu dan yang lainnya." Jawab Ino menatap langsung ruby suaminya, meyakinkannya jika ia baik-baik saja.

" Jadi, berita apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku dan yang lainnya?" kyuubi menghela nafas melihat tatapan istrinya dan kemudian kembali bertanya.

" Sebenarnya, aku sudah ingin mengatakannya saat di pernikahan Naru-chan yang gagal. Tapi karena keadaannya masih belum kondusif, aku jadi belum bisa mengatakannya kepadamu." Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam dan menunggu sang menantu Namikaze melanjutkan perkataannya. Ino menatap bergantian semua orang yang berada diruangan itu sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas untukmengurangi kegugupannya.

" Aku … hamil dua bulan." Lanjutnya membuat sang suami menatapnya dengan ruby yang membulat. Rasa terkejut, tak percaya dan… bahagia terpancar jelas diruby miliknya.

" Arigatou.. Ino." Kyuubi merengkuh tubuh Ino kedalam pelukannya dan merapalkan kata 'terima kasih' berulang-ulang. Membuat semua orang yang berada diruangan itu tersenyum melihatnya. Termasuk sepasang onyx dan sapphire yang menatap bahagia kearah mereka. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu mengingatkan mereka pada diri mereka sendiri.

Sementara yang bersangkutan sudah melupakan kegundahan hatinya dan terlalu bahagia dengan kabar yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia sudah tidak memperdulikan apapun lagi, sekarang yang menjadi prioritasnya adalah istri dan calon bayi mereka. Sepertinya ia juga sedikit banyaknya tahu perasaan yang Itachi rasakan saat ini saat mendengar kabar kehamilan istrinya. Dan itu sudah cukup baginya menerima pria itu sebagai suami dari adik yang disayanginya. Tapi jika pria itu menyakiti adiknya, maka dia lah orang yang akan paling depan melindungi adiknya. Dan tak segan menghajar atau bahkan membunuh sisulung Uchiha itu.

Semuanya pun ikut larut dalam euphoria kebahagiaan dari dua keluarga yang sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan anggota baru. Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan itu ke topik yang lebih ringan dan kekeluargaan. Tanpa menghilangkan aura kebahagiaan yang menyelimuti semua orang yang berada diruangan itu.

.

~~Now I Love U.

.

4 tahun kemudian.

" Apa kau yakin akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan Hinata?" ujar Itachi yang sedang duduk ditepi tempat tidur dengan seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar 3 tahunan dipangkuannya. Onyx-nya mengikuti setiap gerakan sang istri yang sedang memilih-milih gaun dilemari.

" Ayolah Tachi, sudah berapa puluh kali kau menanyakan hal itu kepadaku dan jawabannya akan tetap sama. Tentu saja aku yakin , bagaimanapun mereka adalah sahabatku. Aku harus hadir dipernikahan sahabatku." Naruto berdecak melihat suaminya yang terlalu mencemaskannya. Itachi beranjak sebelum menaruh putri pertamanya yang berada dipangkuannya keatas tempat tidur. Dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih sibuk didepan lemari.

" Tapi kau juga harus melihat kondisimu terlebih dulu Naru." Ujar Itachi memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang. Tangannya mengelus perut Naruto yang membuncit lembut. Ya. Saat ini istrinya tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka dan usia kandungannya sudah menginjak bulan ke sembilan dan hanya tinggal hitungan minggu, buah cinta mereka akan lahir. Tentu saja Itachi mengkhawatirkan kandungan istrinya. Takut terjadi sesuatu jika istrinya berpergian dan kelelahan.

" Aku akan baik-baik saja Tachi. Lagipula kau juga akan ikut bersamaku kan. Dan asalkan ada dirimu, semua akan baik-baik saja." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya dan balas memeluk Itachi. Ia tersenyum saat mendapat perhatian suaminya itu. Naruto tahu jika Itachi sangat mengkhawatirkan dirinya dan bayi mereka. Dan itu membuatnya sangat bahagia.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas mendapati sifat keras kepala istrinya. Mau tidak mau, ia pun mengikuti keinginan istrinya. Ia hanya perlu menjadi suami yang SIAGA dan tidak akan membiarkan istrinya hilang dari pengawasannya.

" Kaachan,, Touchan.." Teriak seorang gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun yang turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah orangtuanya yang sedang berpelukan.

" Hikari-chan juga harus segera bersiap-siap ne, kita akan pergi ke pesta pernikahan Hinata Ba-san." Ujar Naruto memeluk putri pertamanya.

" Ha'i kaachan.." Sahutnya dengan senyum lima jarinya dan kemudian berlari keluar dari kamar orang tuanya. Naruto dan Itachi dapat mendengar teriakan putrinya yang meminta para maid membantunya bersiap-siap. Mereka pun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah putri mereka yang menggemaskan. Dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk menghadiri pesta.

.

Pesta yang pernikahan yang bertema Garden Party itu terlihat sudah ramai oleh para tamu undangan. Pesta yang dilaksanakan di ruang terbuka itu juga terlihat sangat elegan dan berbaur dengan alam. Dekorasi yang dipenuhi dengan bunga warna-warni yang terlihat cantik dan menawan.

Pasangan suami istri serta seorang gadis cilik yang merupakan putri mereka, baru saja tiba dan keluar dari mobil. Meskipun sedang hamil besar namun gaun biru muda yang dikenakan Naruto tetap terlihat menawan dan memancarkan aura cantik seorang wanita hamil. Itachi mengenakan setelan jas hitam dengan kemeja biru dan dasi hitam juga celana bahan hitam membuatnya terlihat tampan mempesona dan berwibawa di usianya yang ke 32. Sementara putri kecil mereka juga memakai gaun berwarna biru muda seperti ibunya membuatnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Ah, sepertinya tema pakaian mereka hari ini adalah biru. Sungguh keluarga kecil yang kompak bukan?

Uchiha kecil langsung berlari ke dalam pesta tempat ramai yang dirasanya sangat menarik. Itachi mau tidak mau langsung mengejar putri kecilnya. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ikut masuk kedalam pesta itu. Iris sapphire-nya menatap ke sekeliling pesta mencari seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya dipesta ini. Tak lama setelah masuk sapphire Naruto menangkap sosok pria jangkung yang sedang berdiri seorang diri tanpa mencoba membaur dengan para tamu lainnya.

Pria yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang di padankan dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi dan dua kancing yang atas yang terbuka. Terlihat tengah memegang gelas bening yang berisi cairan berwarna merah ditangan kanannya. Naruto juga bisa melihat onyx pria itu yang terus tertuju pada gelas yang dipegangnya. Seperti hanya gelas itu saja lah yang benar-benar menark dimatanya. Rambut raven pria itu juga bergerak seirama dengan angin yang melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pria yang sangat dikenalinya itu. Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus adik iparnya.

" Apa ada yang menarik dengan gelas itu?" Tanya Naruto setelah berdiri dihadapan Sasuke. Mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ditelinganya membuat onyx itu mendongak dan menatap langsung sapphire dihadapannya.

" Kau sudah datang?" Tanya Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan kepala oleh orang yang ditanya.

" Kau datang sendiri?" tanyanya lagi.

" Tidak, aku datang bersama Itachi dan Hikari?" jawab Naruto.

" Lalu? Dimana aniki dan Hikari?" Tanya Sasuke lagi karena sama sekali tidak melihat kakaknya juga keponakan kesayangannya itu.

" Saat tiba Hikari langsung berlari kedalam pesta dan Itachi sedang menemaninya." Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari sahabat sekaligus kakak iparnya itu.

" Dimana Hinata?" Tanya Naruto kemudian. Sasuke hanya menolehkan kepalanya kearah kerumunan orang-orang yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Naruto pun ikut menolehkan kepalanya kearah yang sama dengan Sasuke. Dan Naruto bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo yang mengenakan gaun pengantin diantara kerumunan itu.

" Apa kau sudah menemuinya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

" Belum. Aku juga baru datang dan saat hendak menemuinya Hinata masih sibuk menerima tamu undangan lainnya." Jawab Sasuke kembali menoleh dan menatap Naruto.

" Kalau begitu, ayo kita kesana menemui Hinata." Ajak Naruto. Sasuke menatap kearah kerumunan itu yang sudah memisahkan diri dan hanya menyisakan sang mempelai pengantin. Sasuke pun kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang mempelai pengantin. Naruto juga ikut melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan disamping Sasuke.

" Kapan kau akan menikah Sasuke? Aku dan Hinata saja sudah menikah." Tanya naruto dalam perjalanan mereka menuju pasangan pengantin baru yang merupakan sahabat mereka.

" kau sendiri tahu jika aku masih disibukkan dengan urusan perusahaan dan aku juga belum memikirkan sampai sejauh itu." Jawab Sasuke tanpa menghentikan langkah mereka.

" Meskipun kau sibuk, setidaknya luangkanlah waktumu untuk mencari pasangan hidup Sasuke. Aku heran denganmu. Sebenarnya kau ingin mencari istri yang seperti apa?" Tanya Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan membuat Sasuke ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya.

" Mungkin jika kau memiliki seorang adik ataupun saudara kembar, aku akan menikahinya saat itu juga." Jawab Sasuke dengan seringai diwajahnya.

" Bagaimana jika adik atau kembaranku itu adalah seorang pria? Apa kau juga akan tetap menikahinya?" Tanya Naruto yang juga mulai menampilkan seringai diwajah cantiknya. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Naruto hanya mendengus dan masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dan mendekati pasangan pengantin baru yang merupakan sahabatnya. Naruto juga dapat melihat interaksi kedua sahabatnya itu. Naruto masih terdiam ditempatnya menatap interaksi, mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk mencari sang suami dan putrinya.

.

" Sasuke-kun?" seru Hinata saat melihat Sasuke yang berjalan mendekatinya. Seruan Hinata juga membuat seorang pria bersurai coklat spike dan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua pipinya yang mengenakan setelan jas khas pengantin dan berdiri disampingnya menoleh dan mengikuti arah pandang Hinata.

" Yo Sasuke,, kau datang juga ke pernikahanku dan Hinata." Ujar pria itu saat Sasuke sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar sapaan si mempelai pengantian pria dan mengabaikannya dan lebih memilih untuk menyapa Hinata.

" Selamat atas pernikahan mu Hinata. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan menikah dengan si _puppy _itu." Ujar Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan melirik sekilas kearah Pria yang sedang merengut kesal karena disebut _puppy _oleh Sasuke. Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum melihat sahabat dan pria yang sudah menjadi pendamping hidupnya itu tidak pernah akur.

" Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Kau juga harus segera mencari pendamping hidup dan menikah lah." Hinata menyambut uluran tangan dari Sasuke dan berujar disertai senyum diwajah cantiknya. Hinata juga tidak melewatkan perubahan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum pahit setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan. Hinata tahu. Bahkan sangat tahu jika sahabatnya itu masih menyimpan perasaan kepada sahabatnya yang lain. ya,, Naruto sahabatnya.

" Percayalah Sasuke-kun, kau juga akan menemukan kebahagiaanmu kelak." Lanjut Hinata mengeratkan genggaman tangannya dan tangan Sasuke. Berusaha untuk mengembalikan pria dihadapannya yang terdiam sejak tadi.

" Oi Sasuke, lepaskan tanganmu dari tangan istriku! Jangan bilang kalau kau itu suka merebut istri orang lain." ujar Kiba melepaskan tautan tangan Sasuke dan Hinata sedikit kesal membuat Hinata meringis geli melihat tingkah suaminya yang sedang cemburu. Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus melihat tingkah Kiba yang menurutnya kekanakan.

" Jaga bicaramu Kiba, aku bukan pria seperti yang kau katakan!"._' Kalau aku pria yang suka merebut istri orang, tentu saja aku sudah melakukannya sejak dulu pada kakak iparku sendiri.'_ Lanjut Sasuke dalam hatinya sedikit dongkol. Kiba hanya beringsut medengar nada mengintimidasi dan juga aura suram yang keluar dari Sasuke.

" Memangnya apa yang Kiba katakan Suke?" Tanya sebuah suara feminim dari belakang Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh dan mendapati Narutoyang berdiri dibelakangnya. Di belakang Wanita itu juga sudah berdiri Itachi yang menggendong putri mereka.

" Cacuke Oji-chan." Teriak gadis kecil dalam gendongan Itachi yang langsung menggeliat minta diturunkan. Itachi pun mengikuti keinginan putrinya dan menurunkan gadis kecilnya. Itachi dan Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat putri mereka yang langsung berlari dan menerjang tubuh pamannya. Itachi dan Naruto tahu betul tentang kedekatan putri mereka dan pamannya itu.

" Hikari." Sasuke pun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil keponakannya dan menggendongnya.

" Kenapa Cacuke Oji-chan tidak pelnah main ke lumah lagi? Hikali kan ingin cekali main dengan Oji-chan." Ujar gadis kecil itu dengan cadelnya khas anak kecil. Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli mendengarnya.

" Gomen Hikari, tapi Jisan sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jadi jisan tidak bisa menenemani Hikari bermain dulu ne." hikari sendiri hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban dari sang paman yang sedikit membuatnya kecewa. Sasuke sendiri hanya tersenyum dan mencubit hidung keponakannya gemas.

" Baiklah tapi hari ini Cacuke Oji-chan halus menemani Hikali main ne." ujar Hikari dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Sasuke mengangguk menyanggupi permintaan keponakannya.

Mereka berdua beranjak dengan Hikari yang masih digendongnya setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada yang lain dan meminta ijin pada Naruto juga itachi untuk membawa Hikari keluar untuk bermain. Dan ditempat inilah paman dan keponakannya berada. Di taman bermain anak-anak yang merupakan tempat kenangannya dan Naruto dulu. Sasuke terus menemani Hikari bermain memainkan beberapa permainan. Seperti ayunan, seluncuran dan lainnya. Hingga tak terasa waktu sudah semakin sore dan Sasuke harus segera mengantarkan Hikari ke rumah orangtuanya. Mereka pun pulang berjalan kaki dengan Hikari digendongan Sasuke.

" Oji-chan!" seru Hikari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap sang paman dengan permata birunya yang serupa dengan sang ibu.

" Ada apa Hikari?" Tanya Sasuke balas menatap keponakannya.

" Jika Hikali cudah becal nanti, Hikali mau menikah dengan plia cepelti Cacuke Oji-chan." Jawab Hikari dengan wajah polosnya. Sasuke hanya tertegun mendengar pernyataan dari keponakannya. Bagaimana mungkin bocah berusia 3 tahun bisa mnegatakan hal seperti itu? Ah. Tentu saja karena dalam nadi gadis kecil itu mengalir darah seorang Uchiha.

" Kenapa?" hanya pertanyaan singkat itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Sedikit tertarik dengan perkataan keponakannya itu.

" Kalena Cacuke Oji-chan itu baik, cuka menemani Hikali belmain dan membelikan Hikali boneka." Sasuke hanya tersenyum geli mendengar jawaban dari gadis kecil dalam gendongannya. Tentu saja jawabannya itu adalah jawaban yang sangat mencerminkan kepolosan anak kecil yang masih memikirkan bermain daripada hal lainnya.

" Tapi Hikari tidak boleh mencari suami seperti Jisan saying." Ujar Sasuke yang membuat gadis kecil dalam gendongannya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Hikari menatap pamannya menuntut penjelasan.

" Karena Jisan bukanlah pria yang baik."._' Karena Jisan pernah membuat Kaasanmu menangis dan jisan hanya lah seorang pecundang yang tidak bisa meraih cintanya.' _Lanjut Sasuke dalam hatinya dengan senyuman pahit terpahat diwajah tegasnya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya didepan sebuah rumah sederhana. Onyx-nya menatap dua orang yang tengah berdiri didepan rumah tersebut dengan senyuman yang terarah kepadanya. Hikari yang merasakan langkah pamannya berhenti dan menatap kedepan, mulai membalikkan badannya dan menatap kearah pandangan pamannya.

" Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!" teriak Hikari yang langsung turun dari gendongan pamannya dan berlari kearah orangtuanya yang langsung disambut oleh pelukan dari kedua orangtuanya.

" Mampir lah dan makan malam bersama dengan kami Sasuke." Ujar Itachi menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

" Lain kali saja. Jaa ne Hikari." Sahut Sasuke melambaikan tangannya dan kemudian berbalik meninggalkan rumah sederhana yang dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga kecil milik kakaknya. Melihat Sasuke yang berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan rumah mereka. Keluarga kecil itupun mulai berbalik dan memasuki rumah.

" Carilah suami seperti Tousanmu Hikari. Pria yang memperjuangkan cintanya hingga detik terakhir." Gumam Sasuke lirih pada udara kosong disekitarnya. Sebuah senyum tulus terlukis diwajahnya meskipun hatinya masih menyimpan luka karena kehilangan cintanya.

**.**

**.**

**. **

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya kelar juga.. huft**

**Gomen kalau endingnya jelek dan tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers sekalian karena memang Cuma segitu kapasitas otak Viz. T^T..**

**Hontou ni GOMENASAIIIIIII.. karena updatenya bener-bener ngaret banget.. karena viz tersesat di fandom sebelah dan jatuh cinta sama Akashi Seijuuro #dilempargunting. Tapi tenang aja kok,, Viz masih cinta sama fandom ini. Bagaimana pun fandom ini adalah cinta pertamanya Viz.. XD**

**Gomenne Eiji senpai, karena Viz ga bisa bikin lemon di chapter ending ini. Viz bener-bener ga punya ide buat bikin lemon. ToT**

**Dan special untuk reders sekalian yang udah nunggu lama buat fict Gaje buatan Viz ini. Di last Chapter ini wordnya udah Viz panjangin sampai 8k lho! Tapi maaf juga kalo jadi membosankan ne. tapi semoga kalian suka dan makasih buat yang terus ngingetin Viz buat cepet update,, **

**Spesial Big Thanks To:**

**Namikaze Eiji, sivanya anggarada, viraoctvn, Aiko Michishige, wildapolaris, .146, hanazawa kay, yukiko senju, Guest1,ayurifanda15, intan pandini85, himekaruLl, AprilianyArdeta, Guest2, Uzumaki Prince Dobe-Nii, Harpaairiry, AyaLolipop, Guest3, Dewi15, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Guest4, zukie1157, Astia Aoi, mao-tachi, Ryuuna Atarashi, Aliyah649, palvection, Guest5, RoxyFuji Naxy777Max, winteraries, zielavienaz96, Guest6, kimjaejoong309, miskiyatuleviana, Hyull, Pein super mesum, akane uzumaki faris, Khioneizys, Guest7, Guest8, shin is minoz, Guest8, Reynatan chan, Luca Marvell, ayuni yukinojo 9, CiaSintiaIMAKC, Ilham is Ila's Brother, Deva Path Akatsuki, Neko Twins Kagamine, Shuushi-sama, Ayuni Yuukinojo,Athena1001, narunaruha, humusemeuke, Shiroi144, Guest9, Esya 27 BC, Linn Nami, Guest10, , Jasmine Daisyno Yuki, InmaGination, Eun810, Guest11, Versya, aprilyarahmadani, shin sakura.11, choikim1310, Guest12, Vivinetaria, Riena Okazaki, aeryn bluesky-polish, Kizu583, ringo usami, AyaMazaya, Guest13, ChientzNimea2Wind, Akagami no Shanks, Chairul anas.52, Za666,reiths89, Guest14,Giest15, Guest16, Guest!7, Dark d,ay, Noe Hiruma, megumi ichikawa,, **

**Dan semua yang udah Fav 'n Follow this story juga silent readers**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu *bungkuk90derajat**

**Sampai jumpa di Fict selanjutnya minna-san.. **

**REVIEW please,,,,**


End file.
